


Shades of White

by StrifeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeGirl/pseuds/StrifeGirl
Summary: A woman is pulled from her time into feudal Japan. What's more, everyone keeps saying she's a demon even though she isn't even a native! Even worse, it seems like she may need to stick with a callous daiyoukai if she wants to find any answers. Then again, he may not be as callous as he seems, and these newfound talents could be useful...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 164





	1. Forecast Calls For Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fic! This story has been buzzing around my head for a few days now, and I really needed to practice my writing skills. If you guys could leave feedback, critiques, and/or suggestions, I would be very appreciative. Also, I promise that things start moving in the next chapter, I just needed to set the mood here. Much love!

She pulled the brim of her hat down a little further. She was used to having eyes follow her everywhere she went, but she hadn’t been prepared for how bright the sun would be that day. She could already feel her cheeks reddening slightly as she pulled the sleeves of her dress down her forearm.

_Why is it so bright!? The forecast was for rain today!_

She made her way quickly down the steps before seeing a tree to take shelter under. She couldn’t help but to look up in awe. It was a beautiful tree, wider than a person, with branches reaching far past its base. Her lips turned down in a slight frown as she noticed a marred section of bark near the base of the tree, just above the roots.

 _What could have damaged the tree like this?_ She took a step closer. _It looks like it happened a long time ago._

As she took another step closer, she noticed a humming noise. It was getting louder with each step. The girl was entranced. All she could see was the scar on the tree, her periphery drowned out with the ever growing hum. She felt compelled to reach out to the scar and couldn’t stop as slim fingers went over the small fence that enclosed to tree from the walkway. A single fingertip made it to the gnarled bark before her stomach flipped and her vision faded.

\------

A pained gasp escaped her lips as her knees roughly hit the ground. It had felt like her entire body had been pulled apart and then put back together, and she couldn’t be certain everything was put back in the correct place. Nails dug into the ground as waves of nausea rushed through her. Slowly, the world seemed to right itself enough for her to breathe normal again. With the back of her hand against her mouth, she raised her head to assess her surroundings.

For the first time since she woke, the girl noticed the rain. The cool water pelted her skin in a steady rhythm, soaking her hair and clothes. Her hat seemed to have been lost. She also noticed that it was dark, as if it were the middle of the night.

As she pulled herself of the ground, she realized that the tree she was using to force herself upright was the same tree she had seen at the shrine, but the shrine was nowhere to be seen. In fact, nothing to be seen. The busy hub she had traversed that day was instead replaced with a thick woods. A chill ran through her body, not entirely due to the rain drowning her.

_What on earth is going on?!_

A crunch of leaves sounded to her left and her head snapped in its direction, eyes wide. Something felt wrong, like the air had gotten thicker. It made her skin crawl.

Out of the thicket came a creature. It was humanoid, but far from what she would call human. Its skin was black and leathery, and though its body held similarities to man, it walked as if standing fully upright was a struggle. Claws came to a point on each digit with sharpness only rivaled by the fangs that jutted from its mouth. A squeak escaped her lips as sick, green eyes without pupil or iris met hers. And then it smiled.

“Ah, Little Demon, you smell delicious! I wonder what your blood will taste like!” A long, snake-like tongue lapped at its fangs as it took a step forward.

She was too scared to scream; too scared to move. Her legs were trembling so hard that she was struggling to even stay upright. She felt a pressure coming from the monster, filling the air too the point of making her sick. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as it grew closer.

“Such a lovely thing, you are. Maybe I will take you before I eat y-”

The girl caught a flash of purple whiz past her cheek and hit the thing in front of her before it could reach her, striking it in one of its awful eyes. It fell to the ground in a slump. She shakily turned to see who or what had saved her.

_Thank any gods out there! A girl!_

A young woman wearing a tradition Japanese outfit stepped into the small clearing. She wielded a long bow with ease, lowering it as she approached. As she met the girl she had saved, a shadow of confusion filled her eyes, but she quickly hid it behind a smile.

“Hey there. That was a close one, huh? What’s your name?”

Something about this woman seemed so peaceful to the scared woman, like she was erasing all the heaviness from the air. She reached out to take the hand offered to her.

“Mina. And yours?”

“I’m Kagome. It’s nice to meet you, Mina!” Kagome looked the girl over now that the danger was over. The aura she gave of was still unsettling, but then she noticed the clothes she wore. Another smile made its way to her face.

“You’re not from around her, are ya?”

Mina pulled her arms tightly across her chest against the chill making its way into her bones.

  
“Honestly, I don’t really know where ‘here’ is. I was at a shrine and then i touched a tree and then i was here…” she realized she had fallen into rambling and let the words die out. Kagome didn’t seem fazed, though. She even seemed a little excited.

“The tree! The Goshinboku must have somehow brought you here! That must have been the powerful force Inuyasha felt a while ago…”

Mina’s brow knit in confusion.

“Wait, slow down. How can a tree bring me somewhere? And who is Inu-” A man came up behind Kagome, arms crossed against his chest. Something seemed off about him for Mina. The air had regained some of its pressure when he had entered the clearing and he looked like no other person she had ever seen. Yellow eyes looked back at her through a sour expression. His nails seemed too long to be comfortable and each seemed filed to a point. And what was that on top of his wild, silver hair. _Animal ears. Of course._

And with that final observation, Mina could handle the situation no more. The world grew dark once more.


	2. The Matter of Appearance

Mina woke to find herself on a futon in a small, but cheerful hut. While sparse in decoration, the fire in the middle of the homestead gave warm light to her surroundings and the woman tending to a cooking pot over it brought a sense of piece to her. She tried to sit up and instantly regretted the decision. Memories of what had transpired before she had lost consciousness flooded her mind and she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips. The woman noticed the noise and looked to her guest with a friendly smile. She wiped her hands down the sides of her flowing, red pants before coming to sit next to Mina.

“Be careful. You hit your head when you passed out earlier. I don’t think it’s serious, but it’ll probably hurt for a day or two.” Mina lifted a hand to the tender spot on the side of her head.  
 _That would explain some of the throbbing._ Mina lifted herself much more gingerly than last time to sit next to Kagome. She pulled at her hair absentmindedly to loosen the tangles the rain had caused as she tried to gather her thoughts. Kagome leaned back to rest her hands behind her and looked at the roof of the hut.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions about what’s going on. I know I did.” She paused a moment. “How about I tell you my story and then we answer any left over questions you have. Sound good?”

Mina nodded, unsure what the girl meant, but willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. She jumped as she heard a snort from a corner of the hut. Sitting cross-legged was the strange boy from earlier with the fluffy ears.

“Keh, are ya sure you can trust her? I still think she’s some kind of demon. She smells funny,” he gave Mina a hard stare. Kagome, however, seemed to ignore him as she launched into her story of travelling across centuries and fighting against demons. It was a lot for Mina to take in. Some of it she had a hard time believing, but there was too much detail in the story for her to fully discount. And Kagome seemed so trustworthy that Mina felt herself wanting to believe her. At least, if this was the truth, it would explain how she ended up here and what the thing, no demon, was that attacked her upon her arrival. It also explained why Kagome felt so nice.

_It must be her spiritual energy that makes her feel this way, but why can I feel her power? Is that normal?_

As Kagome drew her tale to a close, Mina was compelled to hug the young woman. Tears were welling in her eyes. The priestess was startled at first, but quickly returned the hug with a soft chuckle. Mina pulled away to wipe her eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… You’ve been through so much and you’re so young! I don’t know how you managed.”

Kagome waved it off.

“It’s not that big a deal. Besides, I didn’t do it all alone. I had my friends and Inuyasha to help me through it.”

Mina shook her head.

“But still… You’re very impressive.” She turned to look at Inuyasha in the corner, who had closed his eyes as if to sleep while Kagoma had spoke, but had kept an ear in their direction. “And you, too, Inuyasha. You’ve been through so much.”

A golden eye peeked out under his silver bangs.

“If ya go to hug me, I’ll throw you outta here by your ankles.”

“Inuyasha! Behave!” Inuyasha merely turned away at Kagome’s scolding. She looked at him as if she wanted to say something more, but instead turned to her guest. “So, Mina, do you have any questions you think I could answer?”

“I… don’t know. It’s still so much to take in. It’s hard to believe this is all real,” she paused to think, staring at her hands resting in her lap.” I guess I only have two for now. First, if the well you came through has disappeared, how am I supposed to get home?”

Kagome drew her brows together in thought.

“I’m not sure. I think the Goshinboku is what brought you here, since it’s what you touched to get here, I think it’s best if we start there. We can go there tomorrow to look for clues.”

Mina nodded. That did seem like a good starting point.

“And your other question?”

She wasn’t really comfortable with what it could mean, but she didn’t like not knowing.

“Yes… when that demon attacked me, it called me ‘little demon’, and your husband keeps saying that I smell strange. Why?”

Kagome looked away, her face one of uncertainty. Before she could speak up, Inuyasha scoffed. He drew up a leg to rest his elbow on and gave her a withering glare.

“It’s ‘cause you smell like a demon. No human smells like you do. Plus, you look like a demon. What human has red eyes and white hair like that?”

Much to his surprise, the intruder in his hut merely sighed.

“I wondered if that was a part of it. I really am human, I just have a condition that keeps any pigment from being produced in my body. So, white hair, reddish eyes, and pale skin are a norm for me.”

Kagome gasped.

“You have albinism! Maybe that alters your scent to demons?”

The priestess seemed happy with the conclusion, but the Inu at the other side of the hut just seemed confused. Mina wasn’t sure what to feel. If Kagome was right, then it was a simple conclusion. It was certainly plausible. However, it didn’t leave Mina with any comfort. It was just another aspect she couldn’t change that made her stand out among others. Plus, if she was stuck in this era of demons for any expanse of time, it could prove dangerous. The demon that attacked her had seemed to be attracted to her scent. What if other demons also found her appealing?

\-------

The moon had nearly gone its full cycle and come back to full once again. It cast its light over a field, leaving long shadows past anything that stood taller than the grass. One figure in particular stood tall above his shadow, staring back at the bright moon, not displeased by the gentle light it cast. His hair fluttered past him as a breeze blew by. The scent of a change in season filled his lungs as the crisp air kissed his exposed skin.

Sesshomaru figured it wouldn’t be much longer before the trees of his domain would begin to turn vibrant shades of yellow, orange, and red before falling to litter the earth. He closed his eyes for just longer than a standard blink as he took in the scent. If the seasons were nearing their change, then several months had already passed since he had been to visit her.

He turned with inhuman grace, walking past his servant who merely looked up at his lord with curiosity. It would take several weeks to attend to all his affairs before he could go, but that didn’t perturb him. That was his duty as lord of the western lands.

The wind blew again against his back, more forcefully this time. It will be getting cold soon. Rin will need a warmer yukata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, but writing Sesshy's part at the end was super rough. Hopefully it feels in character, though. Comments and advice are welcome! Much Love!


	3. Feudal Japan Crash Course

The day started early for Kagome and Inuyasha’s hut. Kagome was adamant that they get an early start as there was much for them to get done that day. Mina tried to blink back tears as a yawn escaped her. It had been hard to sleep that night, what with the hard futon beneath her and the feeling of yellow eyes glaring at her, but she did her best to push the tiredness away. She was as eager as Kagome to start the search for answers.

“Before we go to the Goshinboku, I think we should introduce you to Lady Kaede. She should be able to help with keeping the other villagers from panicking when they see you. Now,” Kagome gave her guest a once-over, leaving Mina feeling oddly exposed. “As cute as that dress is, you should probably change into something from this era so you don’t stand out as much. We can use one these straw hats to hide your hair a bit, too!”

The young woman began to rummage through a chest before she found what Mina guessed was some form of kimono in a pale blue and a dark brown sash.

“You have the language down pretty well, but you’re not from Japan, are you? Do you know how to put one of these on?”

Mina shook her head and fought the urge to look down at her feet. “I have no idea, actually. And I only know enough of the language that I wouldn’t feel like an idiot when I moved here. I didn’t expect that I would need to know this sort of thing.”

The dog eared man scoffed at Mina’s response, earning him a glare from his wife.  
“Why don’t you make yourself useful and let Kaede know we’re coming? And look for Miroku and Sango, too. They might be able to help.” Inuyasha snorted, but turned to do as she directed. He gave a light wave before exiting the hut. Kagome gave Mina an apologetic smile.

“I promise he’s not always a jerk.”

Mina couldn’t help a small laugh at that. “It’s alright. I am invading your home. Now if it isn’t too much trouble, could you show me how to put this contraption on?”

"So, Kaede seems nice, if not a bit stern." Mina tugged on the straw hat she was given to hide as much of her skin from the sun as possible. It was past noon by the time the two women had left the head priestess's hut and the sun was beaming down hard on the village below it. Mina could feel sweat starting to head on her face and neck and moved her hair to the side to alleviate some of the heat. Kagome, on the other hand, seemed to relish the rays.

"She's not bad. She's always been there to help when we needed it. I'm sorry she didn't have any answers for you, though."

Mina shrugged. "I didn't have very high hopes, to be honest. We can still search around that big tree though, right?"

The priestess didn't get a chance to respond before they heard a woman calling her name. They looked down the road to see a woman in a colorful wardrobe and long flowing hair approaching them.

_Wow, she's so pretty! Wait, is she wearing makeup?_

Kagoma beamed at the stranger. "Sango! I was hoping to see you. Did Inuyasha find you?"

The woman named Sango stopped before them and smiled back at Kagome. "Yes, and he told me I might be able to help." She turned to Mina. "So you must be the one who's the same as Kagome. You're from another time, right?"

Mina forced herself to give a nod. The huntress emanated strength, leaving the girl more than a little awestruck. “Yes, that’s right. And you must be Sango. Kagome has told me a lot about you. You’re really impressive!”

She gave Mina a depracating smile. “Oh, I don’t know about that, but I do hope I will be of some use to you.”

The three women walked in a comfortable silence until they encountered the boundary of the forest. As branches started to provide more ample shade, Mina took off her hat and shook out her hair. The breeze that whispered was a great relieve on her face and neck after the heat of the sun. Sango looked at her with wide eyes, but said nothing as they continued on. Just before they made it to the clearing where their goal resided, Kagome turned to her friend.

“By the way, Sango, do you feel any demonic aura around Mina?”

Mina’s attention was glued to Sango, so much so that she tripped and nearly fell over a root. Sango looked at her closely. A moment passed before she spoke, as if she was measuring her words carefully.

“I feel something, but I don’t think its demonic. I don’t feel any evil intent.” She looked at Mina with a complex look. “I could understand why some would think you were because of your appearance. If you’re from the same time as Kagome, I doubt you could be anything but human.”

It was meant to reassure, Mina knew that much, but the hunter’s words seemed to weigh down on her. She knew her appearance was off setting; it had been in modern times as well. She was used to the odd stare and rude comments. She wasn’t used to it bringing her danger, and that seemed to be all it could bring in this era. She had to get home.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like that was going to happen today, or any time in the near future. The women found no trace of what had brought Mina to this era. The tree that had hummed with so much energy when she had touched it in modern times was nothing more than a proud guardian of the forest in the Sengoku Period.

The three walked back in silence, and the white haired girl let herself fall a little behind the two friends. She needed space to think. She wasn’t used to being so social and she hadn’t had a moment alone in over a day. Raking her hands through her hair, she took a steadying breath.

 _Okay. So I won’t be going home in the immediate future. That sucks, but I have no control over it. Focus on what you can control, Mina._ She took another slow, calming breath; in through her nose, out through her mouth. _I need to find somewhere to stay that isn’t Kagome’s. I think Inuyasha will like me a lot better when I’m not intruding on his home, and I could use more people liking me here. I also need to find a way to make myself useful. The villagers are a lot less likely to cast me out if I can do something that benefits them. Mina forced a smile to her lips and increased her pace to match the two in front of her. If I do that, maybe I can last long enough to make it home alive._

The next month passed for Mina in a blur yet managed to drag on forever in her mind. While she wasn’t able to acquire a hut for herself, she was able to find lodgings with the head miko, Kaede. She found that, after a few days of warming up to one another, she rather liked the old woman’s no nonsense personality and the miko found herself fond of the odd girl as well. Every day that Kaede was able, she brought her new guest with her to learn about the herbs found in and around the village and their purposes. On many of those days, Kagome would join them to help gather as well as help Mina to memorize what she was told. They also did their best to teach her about the local customs of this era so she may better fit in. Mina found the excursions fun, and was happy to find something she could do that was of use to the village.

On the days when both mikos were to busy for her, Mina would seek out Sango to learn about the youkai of this era. If she was going to be such a magnet for them, she at least wanted to know what to expect. Sango tried to teach her the basics of combat, but they both quickly realized that that was not going to work as they both had hoped. Though she wasn’t frail, Mina’s frame was not built for heavy training. Even after light sparring with Sango, her skin was littered with bruises. Thanks to her too pale skin, the bruising looked brutal and painful, so much so that Sango was left apologizing profusely.

After another failed attempt at a lesson, Mina fell back on the ground, resting her weight on her hands as she drew her knees up. She worked to level her breathing. Sango looked down at her with sympathy, offering her hand. Mina gratefully took the offer, allowing herself to be easily lifted by the youkai slayer.

“Perhaps, since I am worthless at combat, we could find a way to mask the way I smell to demons? Then maybe I could just hide if they come near me.”

Sango looked at her thoughtfully. “While I don’t like the idea of you not knowing how to defend yourself, I do agree that masking your presence would be a good idea. I may have something in my arsenal you could use. If not, we could mix some more.” Mina grinned back.

“Wonderful.”

A few weeks after her dramatic arrival, Mina was walking with Kagome after helping her gather some herbs. As they entered the village, one of the huts caught her eye. More specifically, what was going on in front of the hut. Kagome caught where her companion’s eyes had wandered and smiled. She pulled Mina by the arm over to the women working their trade. When they noticed the miko and stranger appraching, their deft hands stopped and their eyes widened to dinner plates. Kagome only smiled wider and Mina did her best to hide her nervousness, pulling her hat a little lower.

“Hey there, Hinata, Satomi. I was wondering if you could show my friend Mina here your lovely work.”

The woman Kagome had indicated as Hinata still seemed hesitant, but Satomi smiled at the girls. She showed them the small structure she was working with. It was a wheel made out of wood with two sides held together by wooden pegs in between them. Supports spiralled out from the center of the wheel to the inner pegs. The wheel was held up over a long piece of wood about twice as long as the wheel was high. At the end of this piece were two prongs that held up something like a hook about three inches off the ground. Held withing the hook was some organic material. Mina thought it could have been hemp or cotton based on the quality of the fibre.

As Satomi moved the wheel, the material was pulled around the hook at the end to wrap around the wheel in a spool, forming a rudimentary, yet workable thread. Next to her, Hinata was working with what Mina recognized as loom. The woman had already worked down several layers of pre-dyed threads, creating a dark blue fabric. Mina was enthralled. She looked to Hinata, startling the woman.

“Could you show me how you work your loom? I’ve never gotten the chance to use one before! Your work is beautiful.” Hinata had seemed unsettled, but the compliments to her craft had easily warmed her to the woman. With a genuine smile, she showed Mina how to weave the threads through the supports of the loom before pushing them down into the pattern with what looked like a wooden, fine-toothed comb. After a few thread were pushed into place, the older woman allowed Mina to pull the thick needle through the support threads and push her strand into place. By the time they left the two textile workers, Mina couldn’t stop smiling.

Kagome chuckled a little at her exuberance. “I don’t think I’ve seen you actually have fun before.” Mina smiled back unapologetically.

“It really was fun. And it may have given me an idea…”

After that day, Mina spent every spare moment she had with the textile workers. It got to the point that she was there so often that Satomi gifted her with her own spinning wheel and Hinata showed her how to craft the frame for her own loom. Tears had fought to fall at the gifts the women had given her, but she managed to just hug them. When the sun started to fall and Mina was confined to the cozy hut of the head miko, Kaede would notice the women whittling at something with a small knife. After about a week, she had crafted two small poles about as long as her forearm. Each pole ended in a gentle point. A third pole was made at about half the length, this one ending with a sharp hook. Each was polished down so that no splintering could occur in the wood.

After her whittling project had met its apparent end, Mina had asked the textile workers if she could keep the thread she created. Confused, Satomi nodded. “Of course, you made it so it’s yours...but whatever could you want it for?”

Mina gave her friend an impish grin. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

A chilling wind blew leaves from the surrounding forest into the villages, covering the roads in a plethora of colors. Autumn was in full swing now. Mina was grateful for the cold in the air. She finally didn’t feel like she was going to melt in all of the clothing she had to wear to be deemed appropriate in this era. Had it not drawn even more attention her way, she would have worn the dress she had time travelled in until it had holes worn into it. She still kept it under her futon, just in case.

Mina finally felt comfortable enough to walk through the village without an escort. While her appearance still left some villagers uncertain, and some children would make fun of her if she passed by them as they played, her work with the mikos in herb collecting and her helping with the textiles had earned her a tentative spot. Even Inuyasha had begrudgingly started to treat her as something less than a threat.

She made her way to the outskirts of the village and followed the nearby river just a bit further away. Even if she was becoming a bit more accepted, she knew everyone would be more comfortable, herself included, if she bathed away from everyone else.

She pulled her hat off and dropped it next to her toiletries Kagome had helped her to make. It was better than she had expected, and was grateful for the small bit of comfort they brought. According to Sango and Inuyasha, they also helped mask some of her strange scent, which she had soundly decided was a good thing.

After undoing the plait she had put her hair in to better hide it, she stuck a hand into the running stream. Despite the chill in the air, the sun still managed to lend some heat to the running water. It would still be cold to most, but Mina didn’t mind it.

As she was about to loosen her obi, she noticed a pair of men coming down the path. Judging by the armor that they wore, Mina suspected that they might be samurai.

 _Samurai are like knights, right?_ She looked back with them with interest as they approached her. With each step that closed the distance between them, their weapons and faces looked less and less inviting. Mina felt a cold sweat on her neck and back. The two men looked at her intensely. The larger of the two held a long sword at his hip. His beard looked grimy and unkempt. The other was seemingly younger and wielded a polearm, the tip pointing defensively.

“What are you doing so close to this village, youkai? Begone from here now and I just might let you live,” the larger of the two called out. Mina felt a panic rising in her chest. She knew she couldn’t hope to fight them if they attacked. All she might be able to do is run if she had to. She responded feebly. “I’m no youkai. I live in that village. If you would walk with me there, I’m sure we could-” as she had turned to head toward the village, the bearded man had closed the distance and grasped her arm tightly.

She looked into his eyes. She saw disgust and a number of other things she wasn’t sure of, but knew she wouldn’t like. He sneered at her and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he pulled her in forcefully. She felt his eyes take her in and it made her skin crawl. She tried to pull away, but it didn’t seem to have any effect. The samurai laughed at her efforts.

“Perhaps you aren’t youkai. You are still a stranger to these lands, and an unwanted one. I should kill you here and be done with it.” he pulled her in again, so that his lips pressed against her ear. “But I think I’d rather have some fun with you first.”

Mina felt it as his free hand moved from his sword to rest on her hip. He was dragging his hand upwards, and Mina tried to turn away, to at least get his rancid breath off of her. She felt him laugh at her attempts. She may have heard the other man laughing as well.

She would not scream. No matter what, she would not give them the satisfaction of making her break like that. Despite her resolve, she couldn’t help the single tear that fell as she felt a hand move to pull her yukata at the neckline.

And then the hand stopped.

Something hot and wet was pressing into her back, soaking into her clothing as she felt the samurai fall away from her. She heard a set of footsteps quickly retreating. When she turned around, her mind had trouble comprehending the scene in front of her.

Her assaulter had been run through with something; a hole had formed in the center of hit chest, pouring blood onto the ground. Above the corpse was a man inspecting an arm covered in the same red liquid. Mina felt the strength leave her and fell to her knees. She looked up at her savior.

His hair was long and like spun silver. When he looked down at her, she noted that he had golden eyes framed by bizarre purple marks. A crescent moon marked his forehead. His gaze was cold and indifferent, his face unreadable.

Mina gasped for breath. He was the most beautiful and terrifying being she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a lot of exposition and stuff, but now that it's done, we can finally get the ball rolling! And hey, I even did research for you guys so that all of that was accurate for the time period. By the by, I put a little homage to one of my favorite fan fics in here. Did you notice? Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. Much love!


	4. Familiar Scent

Sesshomaru was irritated. It had taken longer than he had liked to finish off his affairs before autumn had come in full swing. He found his mood darkening with each day he was delayed from making his journey to a certain village. What’s more, once he had finally finished what was expected of the lord, a small clan had come before him. Had he been in better spirits, he may have let them pass and forgiven their transgression, but they were in his way and he was late.

The daiyoukai glided over the edge of the forest until he found a familiar stream, Ah- Un following close behind.

“Jaken, find Rin.”

The small demon sitting atop the two headed dragon gave his master a bow in acknowledgement. “Yes, my lord. I will bring her to you at once!”

He watched the dragon fly off toward the village and touched down next to the stream. His feet met the worn path near the water without making a sound. He had no desire to actually enter the village and instead sought out a nearby place to await his servant and ward. As he followed the water to find a suitable place, the breeze blew in his direction, bringing him the scent of grime and human. Sesshomaru crinkled his nose at the stench and was about to take flight to avoid the scene in his path when another scent hit him.

The daiyoukai couldn’t quite place where he knew the smell from, but it was definitely familiar. He couldn’t pin down if it was friend or foe. With his curiosity piqued, he traveled further down the dirt path until he came across what he was searching for, though it was not what he had expected to find.

About thirty meters away from where the daiyoukai stood were three figures, a set of two men and what appeared to be a female youkai. What was perplexing about the scene was the fear in the female’s eyes. Sesshomaru couldn’t fathom why a youkai would fear mere men, especially if she was as powerful as her scent belied. The scenario became even more complex as he saw the white haired being was seemingly captured by the larger of the two humans and did not immediately break free, or even fight back. She remained practically docile even as the man assaulted her, even as he pulled at her clothes to expose lily white flesh. Then Sesshomaru smelled salt, and he had had enough of the farce.

Completely ignoring the younger man that only watched with interest, Sesshomaru walked over until he was directly behind the attacking samurai. He moved so quickly that none of the three had even yet noticed his presence amidst them. With little thought or effort, he plunged his claws of his right hand through the offending human, breaking through the armor and bone as easily as the flesh. He only stopped when he felt the fabric of the woman's yukata.

The samurai stiffened at the impact and fell rigidly to the ground, a small gurgle leaving his lips as his life’s blood pooled around him. He was dead before he could see his attacker. Sesshomaru barely noticed the sound of receding footsteps as the remaining samurai ran away, not caring if the coward got away. The task of chasing him down would be beneath the proud daiyoukai.

He pulled his hand up to examine the gore clinging to his claws and haori, barely repressing the disgust. The blood smelled as repulsive as the man it had spilled from. Only then did he notice the strange woman sitting at his feet, looking at him with an expression he didn’t know the meaning of.

Mina shook herself out of her stupor when the strange man met her gaze, self consciousness overwhelming all the other emotions running through her. She could feel her cheeks heating. She tried to pull herself up from the ground, but only fell back into a kneeling position. Her savior showed no intentions of helping her stand, so she tried by herself once again. She was pleased when her legs didn’t betray her this time and did her best to smooth out her yukata before looking back at the man. She attempted to ignore the wetness she felt on her back and legs.

When she met the man’s gaze once again, she could detect no change in emotion, his face a mask of perfect indifference as he stared back. She found it disconcerting, along with the overwhelming presence she felt cascading over her like heavy ocean waves. She swallowed hard.

_But he did just save me…_

With what little grace she could muster on shaking legs, Mina bowed to the stranger.

“Thank you for saving me. I can’t imagine I would have fared very well had you not shown up.”

She saw his brow furrow ever so slightly. He spoke in a pleasant baritone with the barest hint of curiosity, “Why would a youkai like you have trouble with those men?”

A huff of air left her chest, almost a laugh. _Of course. Everyone thinks I’m a youkai. Right._

“I’m human,” she pulled her hair to the side, happy to put her fingers to work in an effort to steady her mind. “I look like this because of… let’s call it a sickness. It also makes me smell the way I do to youkai. You are a youkai, aren’t you?”

It was a long moment before Sesshomaru nodded in the affirmative, but Mina was happy to get that much out of the stoic figure. She noticed the bloodied arm he still held away from himself. He followed her gaze and dropped his own to the corpse on the ground.

“The blood is his, not mine.”

Mina nodded and swallowed hard. She had assumed as much. Mustering what little courage she had, she looked at the man and made a decision. She walked to where her toiletries had fallen. She was relieved to see that none of it had fallen into the river when the basket had been tipped over. She rummaged through the supplies until she found what she was searching for. She heard light footsteps beside her as the daiyoukai came to stand above her.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she dipped her cloth into the water and rubbed some soaproot Kagome had given her into the fibres for good measure. She stopped when the suds sufficiently covered the cloth and turned around and stood up.

“Let me clean some of that off of you.”

Sesshomaru watched the woman, unendingly perplexed. “That will not be necessary.” Even though he protested, he did not move away when Mina took a step toward him. This didn’t go unnoticed. She tried again.

“Please. You saved me. The least I can do for you is try to wipe some of that off for you. If it smells this gross to me, it must smell awful for you.”

She watched him as he seemed to mull it over behind his mask of indifference. Mina thought she may have seen his eyes narrow, but wasn’t sure. Another breath and he stretched his arm in her direction. She smiled at him as she set to work.

The daiyoukai watched as the woman tended to his arm. Her touch was feather light as she moved his hand into the position she wanted. He noticed that her slim hands were soft to the touch, not calloused like many humans’ hands were. She worked expertly with her cloth to remove the blood and flesh that clung on the top of his hand. When the cloth touched his skin, he noted that it was a texture he was not familiar with. The fibers were thicker than most fabric was made from, and had many holes in between them. It gave the fabric a spongy texture that seemed to help in sopping up the blood from his hand. Another mystery to add to the perplexing woman.

Sesshomaru wasn’t sure what to make of her. She clearly looked and smelled like a youkai, but she had refuted the fact. He could also see the weakness of a human in her, and feel it in her grasp lightly holding his wrist. Yet, she showed more bravery than most humans would in his presence, even daring to touch him. The fact he had consented puzzled him, as well.

And above all of that was the fact that her scent, be it youkai or human, was one that Sesshomaru had recognized. He was not one to remember something like that unless it held value for him. Yet, despite how far back he sifted through his memories, he could not place this woman. She was as foreign to him as her features were to this land. The lack of memory was like an itch.  
Mina let his hand drop as she knelt down to the water to rinse her cloth and add fresh soaproot. She felt like her mind was like a whirlwind, no thought holding on for long before being replaced by the next one. She squeezed out some of the excess water before turning back to the task at hand. She had managed to clean off most of his skin, but the claws were still coated with gore, and she wasn’t sure how to clean them.

_Plus, Those things look really sharp...they pierced through an entire person._

She pushed through the uncertainty and scrubbed the menacing claws, praying to whatever deity would listen that she wouldn’t cut herself on them.

She stepped back to assess her work before giving the daiyoukai a tired nod.

“I think that’s the best I will be able to do with what I have. I’m sorry I can’t do anything about your haori.”

Sesshomaru, pulled from his own complicated thoughts, looked over his much cleaner hand and claws. He found himself pleased that the stench of the foul man’s blood was greatly reduced. “The silk will work itself out.”

Mina wasn’t sure she fully understood, but nodded anyway. She gathered her things back into her basket and turned to bow deeply.

“Thank you again for what you did. If there is ever some way I can help you, even if it’s small, please let me know. I should head back to the village now before I cause more trouble.”

She was about to start walking down the path when she heard a familiar voice calling out.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken sent me to find you!”

The young girl ran up to the pair, shocking Mina as she walked right up to the man without a shred of fear in her face. When she turned to her savior, she was sure she could see his features soften as he looked down at the girl bowing before him. Stories she had been told came to the front of her mind, but weren’t able to gain footing as the girl turned to Mina.

“Oh, Mina! You’re here, too! How fu-!” she took in the state of the fair haired woman. Her eyes widened as she saw the crumpled form on the ground. “Oh no! Are you okay, Mina!? Are you hurt?”

Mina bent down until she was level with the fretting girl and pulled her into a tight hug. She wasn’t completely sure who the hug was meant to comfort in that moment. She pulled back a little and smoothed down the girl’s hair.

“I’m okay, Rin. I’ll be fine,” she looked back at the man watching the interaction between the two of them closely. “I was saved by...him. Lord Sesshomaru.”

The puzzle pieces finally came together in Mina’s mind.

_So this is Inuyasha’s half brother._

Rin seemed overjoyed at her response, beaming up at the daiyoukai in question.

“You saved her, my lord! How wonderful! Isn’t Lord Sesshomaru so amazing, Mina? He’s so strong and powerful.” The child gushed over her protector, not seeming to notice that the two she was addressing were not fully paying attention. Mina felt fatigue dripping from her bones. All she wanted to do was change into her night attire and sleep for a week, but she knew that the consequences of today had to be addressed as soon as possible. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself back upright. She patted Rin on the head, stopping the tirade of praise.

“Rin, do you mind walking back to the village with me?”

The girl in question looked up at Sesshomaru, who gave her a nod. With his assent given, she turned to Mina and linked her arms with hers. “Okay!”

And with that, the three of them made their way. The girl chattered on to her two companions, not staying on one topic for very long. Sesshomaru wasn’t paying much attention until something of interest slipped through.

“What did you just say, Rin?”

The girl stopped. “Huh? Oh, that Mina is from another time like Kagome? Isn’t it so cool? She’s even from a different country!”

Mina watched as the daiyoukai’s eyebrows knit together, the most emotion she had seen on his face thus far. She figured she wouldn’t like the answer, but had to ask, “Why are you making that face?”

He met her gaze.

“Your scent is one I have encountered before.”

That revelation hit Mina like an anvil. She couldn’t suppress the shock.

“How is that even possible?”

“That is what I wonder as well,” he replied before turning to look at the path. The rest of the walk back to the village was spent in an uncomfortable silence. The daiyoukai and albino were lost in thought and the young girl was unsure what to say in the pervading tension. Sesshomaru stopped when they hit the boundary of the village limits. Mina didn’t have to ask why. After hearing the stories about him from Kagome and the others, it was easy to see he was not overly welcome. And she was sure he found the humans her of equal distaste. She felt Rin unlink from her to stay behind. Once she was free of the girl, she bowed once again to Sesshomaru before turning homeward.

She did her best as she walked through the village to avoid the attention of others, but didn’t make it far before a strong hand gripped her arm and worried eyes looked her over. She sighed.

“Hello to you, too, Sango. I know it looks bad, but i’m really okay.” The slayer didn’t look convinced, but did let go of her arm at least. “What happened to you?”

Mina sighed again. She was so tired.

“Do you mind finding everyone so I only have to tell it once? Just have everyone meet me at Kaede’.” Sango looked her over once more with uncertainty before nodding and walking deeper into the village.

It felt like a miracle when Kaede’s hut finally came into view. She quickly slipped inside and went straight to her side of the hut to find a change of clothes. She had just managed to finish tying her obi into place when Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into the hut, followed by Kaede. About a moment later, Sango and Miroku arrived as well. Inuyasha sat down against the wall and looked at Mina expectantly.

“Well? What’s so important that you needed all of us here for?”

“What happened to you? You were covered in blood!” Sango piped in. Kagome looked worried over that information. Before anyone else could chime in, Kaede walked into the center of the little group.

“We will learn little if we do not allow her a chance to speak,” She turned to Mina. “Go on, child.”

Mina sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Her hands pulled through the tangles at the end of her hair as she spoke.

“First, I want to say I’m okay. I wasn’t hurt.” She could see some of the tension leave the room.

“Second, I will be leaving the village within the next few days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be a similar size to this one going forward. I would really like to hear some feedback from you guys, so please leave a comment for me if you feel up to it. Much love!


	5. There's Never a Right Time to Say Goodbye

The small hut erupted with noise, each of Mina's friends trying to speak over one another. They rushed towards her in their collective agitation and she threw her hands in front of her in a sign of surrender.

_I maybe could have done that better._

As they noticed that she wasn't finished speaking, they went back to where they had been sitting before, except for Kagome. Her brows were drawn down in a look usually saved for her husband's shenanigans.

"Why? How could you even think to leave us? I thought we were friends!"

Mina swallowed back against her emotions.

_This is going to be hard._

She walked over to her distressed friend and wrapped her in a tight hug, breathing in the smell of herbs and purity that always enveloped Kagome. Once she felt her shoulders sag and the miko return her hug, she pulled back so she could address everyone again. She looked everyone in the eyes before she started to speak again.

"It's not that I want to leave here, it's that I have to. Today at the river, I was attacked by a couple samurai. I was saved before they could hurt me, but one of them escaped. I'm sure he will come back to cause more trouble if I am here," she clenched her fists. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause trouble. "Besides, Sesshomaru sai-"

"Sesshomaru!? What do you know about that bastard?" Inuyasha was on his feet again and giving her a hard look. Mina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his antics. And then the heavy pressure in her chest found purchase again.

_I might just miss his antics, though._

Pushing that thought down, Mina looked at Inuyasha with what she hoped was a emotionless expression.

"He was the one that saved me. Now may I continue?"

The hanyou looked stunned, as did most of the hut, but no one moved to interrupt again.

"Okay. He told me that he recognized my scent. That might mean that the answer for why I'm like this could be out there. Hell, maybe that's why I'm here in this time to begin with, why the tree took me here."

It was quiet for a moment as everyone digested that information. Her friends looked beyond confused, and Mina couldn't blame them. Sango was the first to speak again.

"How is that possible…?"

Mina shook her head. "I have no idea."

From his wife's side, Miroku lifted his head.

"Mina, I know you have said that you aren't from our land, but is it correct that some of your ancestry stems from here?"

She went to answer immediately, but stopped as the question hit her further.

"My mother had said that my dad's grandfather came from Japan...what are you getting at, Miroku?"

The monk put a hand to his chin as his expression turned introspective.

“And Sesshomaru seemed sure that your scent was familiar?” he waited only long enough for her to nod before continuing. “Is it possible that he came across an ancestor of yours?”

Mina felt her eyes widen a little. That’s such a simple explanation. Could it really be that easy? This time it was the youkai slayer that spoke up.

“Maybe your ancestor summoned you here for some reason.”

She felt a chill go through her spine and saw goosebumps pepper her forearms in response. It was as like a cold mist had decended over her, and it felt like something fell into place. She rubbed at her arms as she composed herself.

“I think you’re right, which is, again, why I need to go. If someone summoned me here, they have a reason to. And they may be able to send me back,” she looked them all in the eye. “And I plan on going alone.”

“What!?”  
“You must be joking!”  
“You’ll die out there!”  
“You can’t even defend yourself!”  
She sighed. _God, I’m tired._ Kaede, who had remained silent through it all, came up and rested a wrinkled hand on the young woman’s shoulder. Her eyes were sad, but Mina was grateful for the comfort the touch brought. “Explain, child.”

Mina swallowed hard. It wasn’t that she wanted to do this by herself. The thought terrified her. She was well aware that the likelyhood that she made it a day outside the village was low, but something was pulling at her. There was a pit in her chest that seemed to have a gravity of it’s own. It almost had as much weight as the lump in her throat.

“Look, it’s not that I...It’s hard for me to explain this. I know that it seems like I’m being suicidal here. I am well aware of how weak I am in the world. But…” she could feel wetness on her cheeks and her breath was starting to hitch. “I have to do this. I have to go and I won’t let you guys put yourselves in danger for me! What happens when the samurai that I pissed off comes back with reinforcements and you aren’t here to protect the villagers? And the youkai that keep showing up because of my scent that you have been trying to hide from me?” Sango cast her eyes to the floor and Inuyasha looked away guiltily. She wiped at her eyes. “I can’t keep being a burden. I have to go…”

Kagome moved in front of Mina. She opened her mouth to argue against whatever the miko had to say, but was suprised when she was enveloped in a hug. Her words were barely above a whisper as she put her lips next to her ear. “I know what it’s like to feel like something is making decisions for you. I’ll help where I can.”

She pulled away from the stunned woman and went and took hold of her husband’s haori.

“It’s late and we’re all tired. We can talk about this some more in the morning. C’mon Inuyasha.” The young miko pulled a protesting Inuyasha out of the hut woithout a second glance. Miroku seemed to pick up the cue and made a quick goodbye before leaving with a hesitant Sango at his heels.

Kaede watched as the others left her home, leaving her alone with the white haired woman she had taken in. Mina watched her as she gathered her herbs for her nightly rounds of the village. She grabbed her basket and made toward the hut’s entrance. She looked at her ward as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it and walked out.

As soon as she was alone, Mina collapsed onto her futon, feeling like a ton of bricks were pressing down on her. Her entire body was aching from all that had happened today. She brushed a hand across her ribs and felt the tenderness of bruises settling in. Her eyes felt heavy and puffy from her tears and her head seemed full of cotton. She was so tired.

She rolled onto her back to try to avoid upsetting her injuries. She forced herself to take deep breaths, willing her body to relax. She let her eyes drift closed.

The traumatic events of the day were still too fresh for her to think about and she had no desire to suss out the decisions she would have to make in the next few days. Instead, she let her mind linger to the strange daiyoukai with the silver hair that had saved her. Mina still couldn’t figure out his motives, but she was still thankful he had been there.

_I hope he can point me in the right direction of whoever is like me here._

The weight of everything finally overwhelmed her. Mina fell into the realm of sleep haunted by golden eyes.

\------------

The next day started early. As soon as Mina woke up, she began to plan out what she would need for the journey ahead of her. Her first stop was at the hut where Sango and Miroku resided with their brood. Mina knew that her biggest struggle was going to be survivability, and Sango was her best bet when it came to defense.

As she made it to the entrance of the hut, out spilled two identical little girls followed by a giggling toddler. The girls began a game of tag as their little brother waddled on chubby legs, unable to keep up. Mina felt the scene pull her lips upward.

Sango left the hut as well, exasperation written on her face. "Girls! Don't go too far! And look after your- oh, Mina. Good morning," the slayer wiped her hands against her mo-bakama. "Can I help you?"

Mina smiled again at the children playing nearby before turning back around. She went to speak, but nothing came out. After the night before, she wasn't certain where the two of them stood. Then again, _I guess it doesn’t matter with me leaving._ The thought dropped like a stone into her stomach, but she pressed on. She plastered what she hoped was a smile onto her face.

“Hi. I was hoping you could help me with some supplies. I need more of the stuff that masks my smell, and maybe something sharp to protect myself with. You seemed like the best to ask.”

Sango nodded slowly and silently ushered her friend into her hut. Mina walked in and admired the interior. It was surprisingly clean for a household with three children. Sango had busied herself with rifling through her supplies looking for the concoction for Mina.

The silence had just started to make Mina uneasy when she heard the slayer speak barely above a whisper, “Miroku and I spoke last night.”

“Oh?” Mina replied when she didn’t immediately continue. Sango sighed heavily before turning to hand her a small vial and a slip of paper.

“Here is all I have made already. When this is runs dry, this is the list of the ingredients. You have to boil them together for it to work. Okay?” Mina nodded. “Good….we decided that you were right that you need to leave the village, but we don’t like the thought of you going alone.”

Mina opened her mouth to argue, but Sango lifted a hand to stop her.

“However, we will stay here. But if you need us, we will be here. And if you see a young boy who wears armor similar to mine who goes by the name Kohaku, don’t be afraid to ask him for help either.”

Despite how hard she was pushing against them, Mina felt tears brimming. “Thank you, Sango. You have no idea how much your friendship has helped me settle into this world. I wish I could repay you.”

Sango drug her into a bone-crushing hug.

“You repay me by staying alive. Oh, that’s right! You’ll be needing a weapon.” She walked over to an assortment of weaponry she had on display. She ran her hand over several of the weapons before grabbing a slim dagger by the hilt and putting it inside a nearby sheath. She handed the weapon to Mina and grabbed her hand.

“It’s not much for battle, but it is good for survival. If things get violent, run. Only use this if you must.”

Mina gripped the cool leather of the sheath, wishing she didn’t need the blade inside. She hugged the slayer one more time, maybe the last time.

\----------

The next few days were full of preparations and tearful goobyes, but no matter how many times she went looking for her in the village or near her home, Mina had never been able to track down Kagome. She could tell that the miko was avoiding her and normally would have given her time and space to work it out, but time was not on her side and she hated the idea of leaving without saying farewell to her closest friend in this time.

Despite that, the sun was beginning to rise, and Mina knew if she didn’t leave now, she never would. She wiped the tears from her eyes and steeled herself.

_No more crying. It won’t help anything. I just have to keep moving forward now._

She looked at the form of the sleeping Kaede on her futon. She mouthed a silent goodbye before leaving the hut. As soon as she walked out, a figure in white and red collapsed into her. Her arms automatically went around her as she heard stifled sobs in her ear. After a couple of breaths, the miko pulled back and looked her over with puffy eyes. She pushed a large yellow backpack that had seen better days into Mina’s hands and put her own on her hips.

“I loaded up that bag with everything you will need for a long journey but didn’t realize it. I went through hell with that thing and I expect you to return it when you’re done!”

Mina smiled even as she felt the urge to cry.

“Thanks, Kagome. I’ll be sure to take good care of it.”

Kagome nodded with a little _hmph_ before turning away and walking off. Mina wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw a flash of red hiding behind a hut as Kagome turned a corner and out of sight.

Though there was a definite pain to leaving the village that she had really grown to love in the time she had been there, a sense of tension in her chest made her eager to get going. She was sure something was pulling her somewhere, and she was ready to know what it was.

She was just past the outer limits of the village when a small frame smashed into hers, shaking her from her reverie. Big, brown eyes looked up at her in anguish.

“Mina, is it true that you’re going away? I don’t want you to go, its not safe!”

She hugged the young girl tightly, letting long white hair spill around them, shielding them from the rest of the world. The girl held on tighter as Mina rested her chin against the top of her head.

“I know. I don’t really want to go, but I have to. It’s to keep everyone here safe, including you, Rin. Cheer up now for me, will you? Can I have a smile before I go?”

Rin moved her lips into the form of a smile, but it was like a dam broke and she started to sob like a child much younger that herself. Mina was trying to console her when a flutter of white entered her periphery.

He was just as regal as she remembered as Sesshomaru walked out of the thicket to where she and Rin stood. Following close behind was a green impish demon, who held no reservations in coming close to the two.

“What is wrong with young Rin?” he asked as he waddled closer.

He must be that Jaken creature the others mentioned.  
Mina regarded the demon a little longer before answering. “She’s okay, just upset. She didn’t like hearing that I was on my way out of the village.”

“You are leaving?”

Only then did she look the daiyoukai in the eye. She couldn’t glean his reason for asking from his expression.

“Yes. Like I said, I was on my way out.”

It felt like he could hear her thoughts with how he stared at her. Before she could speak again to ask him why it mattered, Jaken spoke up again. His voice was indifferent, and even a little mean spirited.

“You plan on travelling alone. Ha! You will be carrion before the weeks end. Isn’t that right, My Lord?...Urh, My Lord?”

Even though he hadn’t scarcely blinked as he gazed at the fair haired woman, Mina felt like something had shifted ever so subtly in his expression.

“We will accompany you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. With everything that has been going on in the world, I've had a bit of trouble finding time to sit down and write. When I did have time, I was struggling to put words to the page. I really want to get this story out to you guys, but I feel like my writing is so lackluster, and I don't want to bore you guys. I know it hasn't been very action packed so far, and I am sorry about that. I'll try to add something fun in the next chapter since you had to wait so long. Thanks for reading this.


	6. Adjustment Period

"My Lord! Sure you can't be serious! Helping a mere human, even one as strange as her, is below one of your standing! And we only just arrived here! And-"

"Jaken." The youkai Lord cut off his serf. A breath of silence happened between the two before the imp seemed to turn a darker shade of green in the face as he bowed down.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I will go fetch Ah-Un for you," he squeaked out before scuttling into the nearby underbrush.

Mina found herself as startled by the Lord's remark as Jaken had been. She had watched the interaction with a mild interest as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. She just couldn't pin this Sesshomaru down. She looked to the young girl by her side to see her reaction, but Rin seemed completely unperturbed by the turn of events.

She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I appreciate the offer, but why help me? Aren't you here for Rin?"

His eyes darted to the young girl, but quickly turned back, almost too quick for Mina to notice. It appeared that Rin hadn't.

"I would know why your scent is one familiar to me. It would be troublesome to me if you were to die before I find my answers."

Mina sighed, but couldn't really argue against his protection. _Of course that's his reason._ She rubbed at an eyebrow before returning the unmoving gaze on her.

"Are you ready to go now, then? I don't… I can't go back to the village to wait."

This time when his eyes landed on Rin, they stayed. She merely gave him a sunny smile. "It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. I should go back to the village before I'm missed anyway," she turned and started a lively pace towards the village. "Just keep Mina safe so I can see her again, okay?"

And with that unceremonious goodbye, Sesshomaru turned in the opposite direction as his ward and began to walk down the path. Mina had to nearly jog to catch up. She was fairly tall with long, slender legs, but even she struggled to match the gait of the daiyoukai. She caught up, but hesitated to stand shoulder to shoulder. She figured he wouldn't appreciate the implications of that action. Instead, she decided to stay a step or two behind him.

As the village grew smaller behind them, Mina noticed something seemed to be missing. Something small, loud, and green.

"What happened to your servant?"

He didn't so much as turn his head to answer, "Jaken will find me."

"Oh."

A white strand fell out of the braid she had pulled her hair into that morning and absently pulled it away. As the sun was nearing its zenith in the sky, she was grateful for the chill in the breeze.

"I'm glad there's a breeze today."

No response. Just the fluttering of his hair behind him. Mina suppressed a frown.

"I wonder how long the fair weather will last. Does Autumn last for very long in this time period?"

Again, her only answer was the crunch of the path under their feet. She did frown now.

It wasn't that she felt the need to fill every moment with small talk, but she wasn't used to being in someone's company and not speaking at all. It left her feeling awkward and uncertain.

She fell back a few more steps behind and decided to study the daiyoukai instead of trying to rouse a conversation. She couldn't see much other than the flowing silver strands that fell down his back. Even that was intriguing though. _How does he manage to keep all that hair untangled? Doesn't his neck hurt?_

The two continued to walk in silence. Mina watched how he stood tall and proud even without an audience. His shoulders were broad and square and each step forward seemed to be filled with purpose. She thought back to how he interacted with others, only speaking when necessary and always to the point. He really was lordly.

Mina’s musings were stopped in their tracks by the lord in question stopping. He had turned his head to pin her down with one golden orb.

“If there is something you wish to say to me, then say it. Otherwise, refrain from staring a hole into my back.”

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at being caught. She struggled to pull her gaze away, but looked to the ground in embarrassment. _It’s not fair that he is that scary and that attractive._

Before she could respond, Sesshomaru had started walking again. Trying to save even the smallest scrap of dignity, Mina rushed to his side and tried to speak in an even tone.

“I’m sorry if I was being rude. It wasn’t my intention. It’s just… Do you have a destination in mind? I thought you said you didn’t know where you had encountered my scent before.”

He stopped dead again, aggravation clear in the set of his jaw. Mina was afraid she had overstepped, but when he turned to her, all expression was gone from his face once more. His voice held no anger as well.

“If you have any inclination on where we should go, now would be the time to share that information.”

She opened her mouth to admit she had no idea, but something stopped her. There was that pulling sensation again. The breeze blew up from behind her and it felt like it was urging her on in a particular direction.

“North. We need to go north,” the pull in her stomach eased as she said the words.

Sesshomaru watched her closely for a moment. Her eyes had glazed over as she had turned from him, making them look like shining garnets. It seemed to him that something was calling her. Summoning her.

“Then we shall go north.”

\--------

Mina felt like her legs would give out if she tried to stand any longer as she crumpled next to the rudimentary fire she had built. She had spent the majority of the day trekking behind Sesshomaru hoping she wouldn't fall. As soon as she had given him a rough destination, he had abandoned the path and had chosen a more direct one. Unfortunately for her, more direct meant rolling hills and one particularly thorny thicket. Her tired muscles aside, she felt like every inch of her pale legs had been torn bloody by those thorns.

Mustering what little strength she had left, Mina rummaged through her bag for a small kit and drew herself up.

"I'm heading to the stream to wash up," she murmured to the daiyoukai that had settled himself against a nearby tree. She didn't wait for a response as she stumbled away.

The water was cool against her skin as she didn't hesitate to put her legs in up to the knee. The stream was too small for a full bath, but it was enough to soothe the cuts all over her legs. She reached into the small kit she had brought with her and pulled out a small cloth. She wet the cloth and gently ran it from ankle to knee cap, trying not to hiss as the fabric scraping by made her injuries sting. Once the wounds were cleaned of the dirt and grime of travel, Mina pulled a small vial from the bag filled with a medicine Kagome had taught her to make for cuts. Leaving one leg in the cold water, Mina began to rub the salve into the other. While it didn’t help the pain, at least she now wouldn’t need to worry so much about infection.

She startled at a sound behind her, but quickly recovered when she recognized the white clad figure standing over her. She returned to her ministrations on her legs.

“You didn’t need to come watch over me. I didn’t go far,” she turned to see if he would deem her worthy of response. He seemed distracted.

“The smell of your blood along with your normal scent could be alluring to lesser youkai. It would be unwise to leave you unattended in such a state.”

“Oh.”

She continued to work in silence with the daiyoukai standing over her. Once she felt that she had rubbed enough salve into the cuts, she took her cloth and dabbed away some of the excess.

“That cloth. It is the one you used before.”

At first, Mina was confused by what he meant by before, but felt her face growing hot when the memory of washing the blood from his claws hit her, and was glad she was turned away. She had tried very hard to forget how soft his skin had been for such a warrior and how that had stirred perplexing emotions in her, and him bringing it up was not doing her any favors.

“Yes, it is the same.”

He moved closer and Mina offered him the cloth to study. He did not grab it, but he did look it over in her hand.

“It is of a material I am not familiar with.”

“I imagine not. I made it using a technique from the other side of the world. I like the way it's kind of spongy. It makes it a better material for cleaning…” she felt herself begin to ramble and reigned herself in. He turned to go, but she spoke up before he could get too far.

“I wanted to thank you,” he stopped, listening. Mina was grateful he had stayed facing away. It made it easier to speak her mind without those piercing eyes on her. “I know you have your own reasons for helping that have nothing to do with me, but I’m still glad you are here. I know I wouldn’t have lasted long on my own, and I will do my best to not be a burden to you as a show of thanks.”

He made no move to acknowledge her. Mina sighed and rose to walk back to the small fire, eager to feel its warmth after the cold soak in the stream. As she went to step forward, the strain of the day finally caught up to her and her leg gave out on her. She gave out a small cry as she anticipated the harsh greeting of the earth against her body, but it never came.

Instead, Mina was enveloped in fine silk and fur. She looked up and wide red eyes met passive gold. Sesshomaru did not put her down right away, but kept staring into her eyes. She held her breath, afraid a single movement may break whatever was happening, but not sure if she even wanted it to continue. She felt like time had frozen still and only her heart still moved, frantically fluttering in her chest.

And as quickly as it had occurred, it ended. Sesshomaru set her down and walked toward the tree he had claimed as his resting spot earlier, leaving Mina standing there. She walked to her side of the fire, pain in her body forgotten. She laid down on her side, away from the fire and the daiyoukai, and willed her body to sleep. _He smells like silk and mountain air._

\-------

He watched as the woman turned lightly in her sleep, white lashes fluttering against the movement of her dreaming eyes. He held up the hand that had caught her. He had moved without thought when he heard her cry out. Sesshomaru had no explanation for why, merely that he did not want to see her pale white skin covered in earth. He rested his hand against a pulled up knee and closed his eyes, letting his senses of smell and hearing provide sentry.

He recalled the look in her eyes as he caught her. First the shock of falling, and then something else. It was like fear, but her scent was not of one frightened. It was… perplexing. His hand twitched against his knee. The feel of her downy hair still ghosted over his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay right now. I'll try to make updates to the story more frequently, but I have been making masks and that takes up a huge chunk of my time. Either way, I feel like the story is finally kicking off (after 6 chapters....yeesh)! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and feel free to comment. I love hearing what you guys think. Much love!


	7. Getting To Know You

Mina woke early the next morning, grateful that the soreness in her body gave ample distraction from the turmoil in her mind. After a small breakfast of some of the preserved food Kaede had packed for her, she trudged once again to the stream with her bag of toiletries to freshen up and check on her legs. All throughout this, Sesshomaru had not moved from his spot under the tree, not even to so much as look at her. She figured that was for the best.

When she returned from the stream, the daiyoukai was up and ready to set out. Without a word, he set out northward. Mina hurriedly grabbed her bag and made for her position a few steps behind him. As the hours passed, not a word was spoken between the two of them, but Mina did notice that his pace had slowed compared to the previous day. _Is he slowing down for me?_

Hour after hour went by, and still they didn't speak. Mina felt increasing awkward in the silence, but after how well her last attempt at idle chit chat had gone, she figured the ball was in his court when it came to conversation. Instead, she listened to the forest that had surrounded them for the better part of that day.

There were the sounds that any person would expect from a forest; the crunch of leaves and twigs underfoot and the whisper of wind through branches above them. The forest floor was alive with small creatures going about their day.

And then there were noises that Mina quickly grew to recognize as the sounds of lesser youkai. Every now and then there would be growls and cackles that would echo against the wood around her. She would sometimes even feel the air grow stale around her, but nothing ever drew near enough for her to see them. She was sure that had something to do with a certain daiyoukai walking in front of her. Either way, she was grateful for the concoction that masked her scent.

They sky was just turning to shades of pink and orange when the pair broke from the line of trees into sparser greenery. Mina was more than happy to be in an open space once again. Even Sesshomaru appeared more at ease.

Sesshomaru scanned the plain in front of him before turning to the white haired woman for the first time that day. His eyes held no emotion.

"We will stop here for the night."

Mina had just started to get a fire going when a large shadow flew over her. Before she could look for it's source, the ground under her lightly shook as a two headed beast landed nearby carrying a familiar imp.

The small youkai scrambled off the dragon to bow in front of Sesshomaru.

"My Lord! Forgive my absence! It was hard to track you through the forest," as he rose, his too large eyes narrowed at Mina. "I see nothing has eaten you yet. What a shame."

Mina couldn't help but snort at the comment. After the silence throughout the day, even a crude comment like that was welcome.

"Glad to see nothing has eaten you as well, Jaken."

The imp puffed up and rage and was about to let out what was sure to be an impressive string of curses when he was distracted by his lord turning from the camp.

"Jaken, stay here," and with that, Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest behind them.

"Y-yes, My Lord."

Anger seemingly dissipated, Jaken helped Mina finish setting up the fire and lit the wood with his staff. Mina settled in against a fallen log and checked her legs. Satisfied with the rate of healing, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out two of her carved wooden sticks and a ball of woven fiber.

She wove the fiber over one of the sticks several times before turning the work. Using her fingers and the other stick, she twisted and transferred the yarn to the opposite stick, creating a knot. Jaken watched as she worked.

"What is it that you are doing, woman?"

"My name is Mina, and I am knitting," she answered without looking away from her work, turning it again to begin a new row.

"What is knitting?"

Wood clacked lightly against wood as Mina thought of the best way to explain.

"It's a form of turning fibers into fabrics, like how silk is spun into kimonos."

Jaken scooted closer to better observe. He watched as a small swatch of material came to life. He eyed it skeptically.

"This fabric would make a poor kimono."

Mina giggled.

"That's probably true, but it does have it's uses. I like to make small cloths for washing due to how spongy the material is, see?"

She offered the fabric already formed for the imp to feel. He squished it between his fingers and seemed entertained by the new sensation.

"I also like it for other things, like hats and scarves when it gets colder. I imagine I'll need one since we keep heading north and winter is just around the corner."

Jaken looked up at Mina with wonder.

"What is a scarf?"

Mina couldn't help laughing a little. The imp settled into the frown, but she waved him off before he could lay into her.

"How about I make you one, and then you will know?"

Jaken settled a few feet away and closes his eyes, faithful staff resting against his chest.

"Very well, then."

Sesshomaru didn't return to the camp until the moon was well into making its descent from the sky. He had sensed a pack of youkai trailing them earlier in the day, but didn't feel them to be much of a threat. Even in their number, the pack was choosing to stay away from the daiyoukai. Still, Sesshomaru didn't like being followed by anything. He liked not being able to pinpoint where the youkai pack had hidden itself as the sun went down even less so.

He looked over the campsite. The beast Ah-Un had found itself a shady dirt patch earlier in the day to rest in and had not moved from that spot since. Near the dying light of the fire, he noticed Jaken rolled up in a heap, snoring softly. On the opposite side of the fire, Mina was curled up with her bag as her pillow. Her white hair flayed about her, making her outline fuzzy.

The daiyoukai allowed himself a moment of reprieve before looking back at the dark of the forest.

\---------

The next week of travel blended into itself as routine took over. Now joined by Jaken and Ah-Un, they continued northward. The troupe mainly travelled on foot, but would take to the air to avoid traveling through thick forest.

The first time Mina watched Sesshomaru take to the air, she was spellbound. She had not fully gotten over the exhilaration of riding a flying Ah-Un. The way his hair and the long fur that he wore over his shoulder rippled in the wind reminded her of those wispy clouds that pop up before it rains. She only managed to pull her eyes away when Jaken caught her staring. She spent the rest of that particular flight looking anywhere but the white figure nearby.

Each night, Jaken and Mina would build up a fire and search for food. She found that she didn't mind the imp so much. He had a fiery tongue, no doubt, but all of it was bluster.

As the sky would darken, she would pull out her needles and knit, letting the clack of the wood soothe her and ease her into a tired state. Most nights, Jaken would prattle on about everything and nothing, but sometimes, she could eke out a word or two from the stoic Lord.

"You must be quite accustomed to travelling. Do you ever grow tired of it, Sesshomaru?" Mina put down her work to give him her full attention. Jaken gasped in outrage.

"You will refer to him as LORD Sesshomaru, woman! Know your place! Hmph!"

Mina promptly ignored the imp and a quick warning glance from the Lord had the tantrum subsiding. Though she had asked the question, Mina was surprised when he actually responded.

"It is what I must do as lord of these lands. To guard against those who would try to rebel."

She laid down, watching the stars as she mulled his words over in her mind.

"That sounds very lonely."

"It is what must be done."

She cranes her neck to get a view of him. He was sitting with both arms folded inside his hair. His eyes glittered with the reflection of the fire dancing within them. Despite his face being as passive as ever, Mina felt like he looked resigned. It didn't sit well with her.

The further they went, the crisper the chill in the air became and Mina was starting to feel like she had spent more time travelling than she had in the village. _At least my legs no longer get as sore after each day._

All of her was feeling better. The seasons were changing, and she was thriving. She was practically glowing when they came across a field of flowers not yet culled by the cold season. Mina ran ahead of the others to take in the view.

Aside from the spare tree or jagged rock cutting out of the earth, the entire field was nothing but flowers dancing in the wind. Mina took a seat on a small stone while she waited for the others to catch up. She began to braid her hair back and, on a whim, scooped up some of the small yellow flowers near her feet and wove them into the plaiting. She had nearly finished her braid when Sesshomaru approached her, taking in her demeanor.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood." He eyed the small buds in her white hair. The yellow was in stark contrast to the strands. Mina smiled to herself as she finished tying off the braid.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's becoming my favorite season, the sun is hidden by the clouds so I don't have to wear that silly hat to protect my skin, and there are these beautiful flowers here that haven't been killed by a cold snap yet! Today is wonderful!" She stood to face the daiyoukai. He merely watched as she spoke with exuberance.

"Control yourself, woman, before you become irritating."

Mina only smiled wider. She put her hands on her hips and beamed up at him. "One of these days, Sesshomaru, I am going to make you smile."

The man in question scoffed before walking away, Jaken and Ah-Un following quickly behind him. Mina stretched her arms above her head and then out in front of her, enjoying the feeling of muscle loosening. She took a long breath in of the cold air before taking a step to follow. Before her foot could hit the ground again, a hard, calloused hand was wrapped roughly around her mouth and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...It jumps around a bunch, but all of it felt necessary to me. I don't know, feedback would be really helpful from you guys. Also, is it just me, or does Mina give off serious mom-friend vibes? Much love!


	8. What It Takes

There was a shift in the air, compelling Sesshomaru to stop. Something had changed. He turned back towards the field of flowers and furrowed his brow. The woman was not following behind as he had expected. Instead, he saw a large swath of youkai heading in his direction. Based on the scent in the air and the aura coming from the group, he surmised this was the same group that had been following them for days.

Out of the masses, three youkai stepped ahead to stand 100 meters away. Two were dressed similar to those that stayed behind. The center figure held his head high and walked with confidence, clearly the leader.

He was tall and muscular, barely concealed by the sparse armor that struggled to fit his body. He wore two large gauntlets, stained brown from years of use. He was mainly humanoid in form, aside from the darker hue of his skin and the large horns that jutted from his brow. His hair and beard were wild and unkempt. The look in his eyes was wilder still. He bellowed over the field.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The youkai in question regarded the other as Jaken scrambled ahead of his lord.

"You will refer to him as LORD Sesshomaru, you cretin! Now, what do you want? It better be good, if you're wasting our time like this!"

The horned sneered and spit at the ground before him.

"You would let an imp fight your battles for you, _lord_?"

Sesshomaru's hand twitched as Jaken puffed up to retort. A look from the daiyoukai calmed the imp and he stepped forward.

"I only fight when it is worth my time to do so. Leave now, and waste my time no longer."

He could see the army of youkai growing restless behind their leader. It seemed to only spur him on.

"Damn you. You would deny us our revenge!?"

Sesshomaru could only stare. He had no knowledge of this youkai, yet the horns did seem familiar…

Jaken noted the look on his face.

"My Lord, I believe you slaughtered a great many of this tribe on your way to Inuyasha's village this summer when they got in your way. Perhaps that is what he refers to?"

The youkai leader bellowed again in rage.

"Got in the way? Got in the way!? You cut down my people because of that! I, Ushi, leader of the great Ox Tribe, will sever your head and drink your blood for the crime you have committed!"

Poison began to drip from the claws of his left hand. Golden eyes locked down on the thought of the Ox leader.

"You begin to annoy."

A breeze swept the scent of dokkaiso across the field and Ushi smiled sickeningly.

"I wouldn't be too hasty in your actions, _lord_. You see, I think I just might have something of value to you hidden away for safekeeping…"

Golden eyes never wavered. Ushi's smile only grew wider.

"Have you figured it out? You should take better care of your things. I was able to pick that pretty little flower so easily. She didn't even put up a fight," his laughter was full of malice as he watched Sesshomaru reach for his infamous sword.

"I wouldn't do that. I may have her hidden here. If you use your Bakusaiga, you will just kill her as well."

Sesshomaru lowered his hand once more, muscles tense from the lack of action. His patience for these games was nearing its end. Ushi smugly watched the irritated daiyoukai.

"That's better. Now this is how it's going to go. You get on your knees and beg my forgiveness. Do that and I'll kill your woman and you quickly. If I see you go to attack, I raise the signal and my men know to kill her very slowly. Such a shame for such a pretty woman. Maybe I won't kill her. Maybe I'll make her my bride!" He turned his head to face his horde. "What do you think of that, men?"

In the instant Ushi had turned his head, Sesshomaru was there. Before the Ox could react, he thrust his claws through his stomach, ripping through organs and muscle until his arm was cleanly through. Sesshomaru flung his body away in disgust, showering the two nearby ox youkai in a spray of blood.

The Ox Tribe went into a frenzy, eager to avenge their leader. Swords and pikes and horns were raised in Sesshomaru's direction as they encircled him. With a crack of his whip, the first line fell before him.

Before the second line of attack could ready themselves, he was upon them. He was no more than a blur of white and red as he danced between oxen, slashing through bodies with whip and claw. A few brave youkai tried to stab at his back while he cut down their brethren, but they were quickly parted from their limbs and lives. Sesshomaru did not stop until he was surrounded by a circle of corpses, the once yellow flowers of the field crushed and stained crimson.

Sesshomaru turned back to the body of Ushi. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaken chasing down a few stragglers and igniting them with his staff. A ragged breath drew his attention. Despite the gaping hole through his abdomen, the youkai leader still clung to life. Sesshomaru stepped on his chest, feeling the crunch of bone underneath. Instead of the pain he expected to see, Ushi smiled still. Too late, Sesshomaru saw the ox youkai use the last of his strength to throw something upward.

In the sky, a cloud of red powder clung to the air, high where the wind would not interfere. Sesshomaru pushed his foot further until the ox smiled no more. He then took to the air, Jaken quick to follow on Ah-Un.

"Find her."

With a quick 'yes, my Lord,' Jaken flew off into the mound of corpses that once was the Ox Tribe. Sesshomaru vaguely wondered if they were extinct now, but banished the thought almost as soon as it arose. Now was not the time for that.

He flew higher into the air, mokomoko whipping furiously from the speed. He knew with her wearing the concoction that masked her scent, even he would not be able to track her in that manner. He damned her for it. What purpose did it serve if she was still so easily captured?

The air was tinged with the mist of clouds this high up, but Sesshomaru's eyes could easily pierce through. They searched the field over and over for a sign of white. It seemed the flowers mocked him in their vibrant colors. For some reason, he couldn't banish the memory of her smiling and putting those same flowers in her snowy hair.

He was about to dive and comb through every nook when Jaken emerged.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I think I have found the woman!" The imp made to turn without seeing if his lord would follow. They flew to a small mound near the edge of the field. Hidden within the folds of the earth was a small alcove. As he landed, Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her blood filling the opening. He walked slowly, unsure what he would find within. He was not prepared for what he found.

At his feet was one of the ox youkai, dead. His blood coated the ground beneath him. After quick inspection, Sesshomaru found the source of his demise, a small rod sticking out of his neck. The small, wooden stick was one he had become very familiar with of late.

He walked further into the alcove, stopping when he spotted the trembling form in the corner.

She was curled tightly into a ball around herself, but that didn't hide the array of cuts and bruises decorating her arms and legs, exposed by the tears in her clothing. She was covered in dirt from being thrown around. From what could be seen of her face, Sesshomaru could see that she was still bleeding from a cut in her hairline and had a nasty bruise on her cheek, the skin a full purple. Her usually silky white hair was tangled and dull. Splashes of red and brown coated the locks.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice a similarity between this woman now and when he had found Rin dead from the wolf attack. Similar emotions ran through his body, making his jaw clench. This didn't sit well with him.

As he stood there, Mina lifted her head. Her eyes focused on the figure before her, sure it would be another of those youkai to come claim her life for what she had done. Instead, she saw an angel. A terrible, beautiful, vengeful angel. He was covered in blood and stank of death, but she had never been happier to see anyone in her life. Tentatively, she unwound her body and tried to stand. As she went to step forward, the blood loss and head trauma caught up to her and she collapsed.

\-------

Mina woke to the sound of a fire crackling beside her. She laid there in a daze as her senses came back to her, and as they did, it felt like she had been run over by a truck. _One of those big trucks that farmer kids insist that they need._ Her head throbbed horribly and she pulled her hand to her forehead to assess the damage, groaning at the pain it caused. A small, green figure entered her field of vision as she moved. Jaken sat next to her aching body, harrumphing loudly.

“I see you refuse to die, woman. If you intend to keep living, you best show your gratitude! If it weren’t for Lord Sesshomaru pulling you out of that cave, you would still be rotting in there!”

Mina forced herself into a sitting position, hating every movement she made in the process. She figured she had a concussion and many bruises, if not some broken bones as well. She could still feel the rough pull of the youkai as he had thrown her into that cave, how he had punched her when she had tried to protest. To try and distance herself from those memories, she tried to take in her surroundings.

From what she could see, they had made camp inside a pit of a hill. Solid stone was at their back and sides, and Jaken had built a small fire in the middle to ward against cold and dark. She could make out the form of Ah-Un grazing just outside the opening. And sitting propped against the furthest wall was Sesshomaru.

He was in his typical pose of leisure, one leg propped up to rest an arm against. His furs were draped around him to provide him more support and comfort as he reclined. The only difference from normal was the intensity of his gaze as he looked back at her. Gold eyes bore down into her, to the point where, if her body were not so broken, she may have recoiled. Instead, she met his gaze.

“You...saved me?”

He didn’t move. He merely continued to stare into her eyes, as if he was the one who expected an answer. After a handful of breaths, he nodded. It seemed Jaken felt that was his cue to start back up with his lecture.

“Of course he did! And you best thank him! And thank me to!”

She turned to the imp. With her head injury, his voice was especially grating.

“Why should I thank you?”

Jaken ran over to Ah-Un to grab something from his saddle. It was the yellow bag Kagome had given her to store her things. She felt tears welling in her eyes. After all that she had been through, that frumpy bag looked like home to her. Despite the pain, she eagerly reached out to the imp.

“Thank you, Jaken! I thought it was lost for good…”

The imp took a seat near the foot of his master.

“You had lost it. I found it trampled in the dirt where you must have been taken. Take better care of it next time!”

She clutched at the bag and nodded, “I will, I promise.”

Seeming satisfied, Jaken settled in for the night.

“Good,” he eyed her with disdain. “You are filthy, woman. There is a spring just behind the hill. You should go wash up.”

Mina nodded absently as she opened the bag to sort through what was salvageable and what had been ruined. She found most of the food she had foraged as they travelled had been ruined, but the last dregs of the preserved food from the village still looked good. Her bag of medicine had been crushed directly. She set it aside to look through more carefully for what could be saved. The inside of her bag was smeared with food and medicine, and she made note to clean it out once she was more mobile. She stopped in her tracks as her fingers hit the grain of familiar carved wood.

Somehow, her remaining knitting needle had survived. She pulled it out of her bag along with her makeshift sewing needle and leftover fiber. She held the needle in her hand and the memories would be suppressed no longer.

She remembered the feel of pushing wood into the neck of that demon when she had had the chance. She had felt the hot blood coat her hand and arm as it spilled from him. She could still smell his blood on her kimono. Her hand was trembling now just as it had then.

In one swift motion, Mina through the wood and fibers into the fire. Jaken jumped up and yelled at the increase in the flames and stomped over to the shaking woman.

“Why on earth would you do that, you stupid wench! You said you would make me something with that!”

Mina pulled a long swath of fabric from the bag and threw it at Jaken before rising on uncertain legs and limping away. Sesshomaru watched as her legs trembled underneath her before her slender figure disappeared behind Ah-Un.

Jaken pulled at the fabric in his hands. It had a pattern in the texture that reminded him of the plaits women would sometimes put their hair in. The cloth was soft and warm. For once, his over large eyes were filled with remorse.

Mina was beyond grateful that the hot spring was as close as it was. By the time she had managed to shrug off her torn clothing and step into the steaming water, her legs could hold her no longer. She floated in the spring, willing the heat to pull the ache from her bones.

She couldn’t stop shaking.

_I killed someone. I murdered someone._

She pulled a hand up to her eye-line. It was still rusted with blood.

_This is the hand of a murderer._

With what little strength she had, she scrubbed at the blood and dirt on her pale body, wincing at every move. No matter how she scrubbed, though, she couldn’t seem to get it all off. And then there were the bruises.

It seemed every inch of her was turning shades of purple or yellow or brown. Even her hair, which she prided on keeping its unusual white, looked gray with the blood and dirt clinging to its locks. Something about that sight tipped her over the edge.

The tears began to fall without mercy, and her breaths came quickly. The movement shot pain through her breast, but she couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t help it. She hurt, body and soul, and it felt like she couldn’t get enough air to fill a growing void in her chest. She heard someone approach. While it did not stop the rate of her panic, she did turn to see who was coming.

Relief flew into her body as gold eyes and silver hair came into sight. She slightly turned to protect her modesty.

He momentarily regarded her, noting the vast array of injuries she had received. He was also moderately surprised by just how slight of frame she was. She was taller than most women he had met, with long slender limbs to match.

Mina heard him settle against a nearby stone and peeked at him. His eyes had moved to inspect the nearby woods. She felt her breath slowly going back to normal, the feeling of a hole forming in her chest gradually lessening. Despite the embarrassment of being exposed near the daiyoukai, his presence was soothing to her. Sesshomaru meant she was safe. No one could touch her if he was there. _And I doubt he would judge me for the crime I’ve committed._

She inhaled long and steady, letting the air fill her entirely, before letting it go just as steadily. She splashed her face with the hot water, letting the heat ease the swelling of her cheek and puffy eyes. When she looked up at the sky, a bright moon greeted her.

“I don’t know why you followed me over here, Sesshomaru, but I’m glad that you are here. And thank you for saving me,” she smiled bitterly. “It would seem I am in your debt once again.”

The daiyoukai didn't respond, but she didn’t mind.

_He’s here. That’s enough._

She busied herself with cleaning the grime from her body at a much less frantic pace. She took her time to give her limbs time to adjust to the movements and to take better inventory of her injuries. From what she could gather, no bones were broken, but her ribs were heavily bruised and she may have sprained a wrist. Every other injury seemed to be superficial in nature, just unattractive to look at. _I hope I don’t scar too badly, not that you’d be able to tell._

A soft baritone startled her from her reverie.

“Do not feel shame for what happened. You fought for your life and won. Nothing more.”

She looked at her hand again. He was right, but it felt like she had become a different person. So much had changed since she had fallen into this new world, she felt like the girl she once was would be swallowed by it. She closed her hand into a fist.

_And yet, if I want to survive and find out why I was brought here, I have to change. To live._

“I did what i had to do,” she spoke more for her own benefit than Sesshomaru’s. Even still, her words echoed ones he had spoken to her not that long ago. The similarity was disconcerning.

The swipe of her hair off her shoulder caught his attention as the daiyoukai was given a full view of her back. With the full moon basking down, dancing against her light skin and hair, she looked more spirit than woman. Once more he questioned her humanity. As he watched, something more caught his interest.

Running from her hairline down her spine disappearing into the water was a line of symbols, written in a white ink. He made to inquire over their meaning, but decided against it. Too much had transpired that day. Questions could wait.

“Come, Mina. I would return to camp and rest this night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so anxious to get this chapter to you guys! It was the most fun to write so far. RIP Ushi, you were kind of a douche. I bet your underlings spit in your coffee. I hope you guys enjoyed and, as always, comments and critiques are welcome! Much Love!


	9. C-C-Changes

Mina followed behind Sesshomaru as he guided them back up the path to where they had made camp, his slowed gait not lost on her even as she struggled to keep walking. The hot spring had eased some of her pain, but each step was reigniting the ache. She suppressed the urge to pant from the effort, instead setting her full attention on silver hair flowing back and forth as Sesshomaru stepped forward.

They made it to the base of the hill. Sesshomaru took a few steps forward and up, but heard something crumple to the ground behind him along with a muffled groan. He returned to the foot of the hill and looked down at the white haired woman, broken on the ground and struggling to stand again. When her ruby eyes locked with his, they were full of pain and shame.

With her unusual scent, it was easy for the daiyoukai to forget that she was mortal. Even more so since she did not make complaint of weariness or injury as they travelled, something Sesshomaru had quickly grown accustomed to. Seeing her now, bruised, bloody, and unable to even support her own weight seemed unnatural to him. He could even lightly smell the salt of tears on her, even as her cheeks remained dry.

"Can you stand?"

Mina looked away from those scrutinizing eyes to focus on pushing her body off of the ground.  _ I have to get up, I can't let myself become a burden! _ But the strength of her mind did nothing to ease the shaking in her limbs. She pushed once more and felt her sprained wrist give under the weight, and she tumbled down once more. She bit her cheeks against the cries that wanted to escape. Instead, she forced her voice to remain as steady as possible.

"I think my injuries are worse than I had anticipated. Go ahead to camp. I'll make my way up when my strength returns to me."

She heard the daiyoukai scoff. She wasn't given a chance to insist before she felt herself being lifted from the ground, white clad arms wrapped around her shoulder and under her knees. As she had when he had touched her previously, Mina marveled at how gentle his touch was for so fierce a warrior. She found herself nestled in his soft, white fur, enveloped in the scent of wild mountain air and power. A smell she was becoming to know as distinctly Sesshomaru.

With the woman secured in his arms, Sesshomaru leapt to the foot of their little cave, only touching the ground once on the way up. He did what he could to shield her from the rough movements, but he could still feel her wriggle in discomfort. She feebly attempted to hide it. Once he walked into the cave, he felt her relax against his body. It was an odd sensation.

Loathe as she was to move, Mina looked around and noted her other companions were not where she had left them. She eased her head back into the fur to get a better look at the dayoukai's face. She found him returning her gaze, and was taken aback by how close his face was to hers. This close, she could see the amber flecks in his gold eyes lit by the small fire. They truly looked like molten gold. Had she not lost so much blood already, she was sure it would all be in her cheeks. She forced her brain to focus and come back to the question she had intended to ask before she had been distracted by such precious jewels. Even still, her voice betrayed her a little, hitching at the beginning.

"Wh-where did Jaken and Ah-Un go?"

Her words seemed to break the spell that had kept him in place. Sesshomaru looked around the small camp before finding what he was looking for. At the back of the little cave was a slight incline to the rock that jutted out, perfect for what he intended. He walked slowly and steadily over before gently easing Mina down into a half sitting position against the stone. She winced against the movement, but seemed content once she was stationary. He laid his mokomoko out where he had rested before and settled down before answering the question she had asked of him.

"I ordered Jaken to seek out a hanyou named Ginenji to replace the herbs of yours that were destroyed. He may also be able to recreate the substance you use to mask your presence."

Mina stared into the fire.

"Oh."

_ I owe him even more now. _

Sesshomaru studied her. She kept her eyes on the crackling of the fire, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Now that she was free of the blood and dirt for the most part, it was easier to assess the level of injury she had sustained. He found himself surprised she got out of the situation alive. He also found the tears in her clothing more noticeable, with milk white skin peeping through shredded fabric. Though it did not bother him, he knew that humans found the air at this time of year cold enough to bring sickness, yet she did not so much as shiver. Did she not feel the chill?

"Do you have something to replace your damaged clothing?"

Glazed eyes turned his way, focusing quickly as if she was coming out of a world of her own making. She studied him for a minute, confused, as if she had not heard him, but turned toward her discarded bag as his question registered. She tried to raise her hand to point, but decided a nod in it's direction was a less painful option.

"In there, but changing into them will have to wait until I can move again. I will try in the morning."

Sesshomaru nodded. He stood and pulled the mokomoko from it's place behind him and surrounded her frame with the first, even going so far as to lift her slight body to rest a patch behind her. Her eyes widened. He noted that the fire made it look like glittering gemstones.

She allowed him to move her body as he saw fit without a word, stunned by his actions. She only found her voice when he had returned to his seat across from her, reclining as if he had never moved.

"Thank you. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful, but this is oddly thoughtful of you. What has gotten into you?"

The corner of his lips tilted up on the left side and Mina's eyes grew even wider.  _ Is that a smirk!? _

Gold met rubies nonchalantly. His voice was as even as ever.

"You are a creature full of curiosities. It would be inconvenient for you to perish before I make your secrets known to me."

Mina gasped as laughter shook her abused ribcage. A tear rolled down her cheek unbidden, but it did nothing to dull her mirth.

"Yes, how unfortunate that would be for you, great lord, to be left with questions. We can't have that."

He raised one silver eyebrow.

"Do you mock me?"

Her smile was easy as she settled back into the warm fur.

"I wouldn't dream of mocking you."

Sesshomaru studied her expression. There was a hint of playfulness glinting in her eyes.

"It would be wise not to. Men and youkai have died for less at my hands."

The conversation petered out as Mina watched the fire. The dance of flames was an easy distraction, helping to lull her to sleep. Yet, before she could rest, she felt that there was something she should do.

"Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai, who had eased into a reclined position in the quiet, opened an eye in her direction. 

"Um, if you have any questions about me, I'll try to answer. I don't mind."

At that, Sesshomaru opened both eyes and propped himself a little higher into more of a sitting position. It was true that he had a plethora of questions, but how many would she have answers to? And which truly mattered to him to find the answers to. As he pondered, she merely watched him, sitting patiently while he mulled her offer over. Mina was halfway dozing again when his voice reached her, his rich baritone softer than normal.

"What becomes of this world in your time?"

Now it was Mina's turn to raise a brow.

"Did Kagome never tell you about it?"

Though his expression hardly changed, Mina sensed that he wasn't fond of her answering his question with one of her own.

"I have little interest in speaking with the miko."

"I see," Mina picked at a nail that threatened to tear while she thought. "It's hard to put it into words, so much is different. Were you to travel to my home, I doubt you would recognize it as the same world."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to make of that. How could the world change so drastically in so little time? Another question cropped up in his mind.

"Rin mentioned that you were also not native to this country."

Mina nodded.

"That's right. I was born on the opposite side of the world. At this point in time, only nomadic tribes of people live there, and great cities won't be built there for centuries to come. But once the building starts, it doesn't stop until nearly every inch of land is industrialized," she looked out of the cave to the sea of green below it, the grassy field giving way to trees blowing in the breeze. "That's one thing I prefer about this time. I like how open and natural your world is. Mine is overcrowded, too many people bumping into each other."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as he listened to the woman detail a world of giant buildings that kisses the sky, crowds of people that swarmed like insects, and of night skies darkened by the shine of too many earthbound lights. 

"It sounds distasteful."

She giggled at his expression, holding her side as the pain shot through her.

"I know it does, but it isn't all bad. At least no one wanted to kill me and eat me there. I was thought of as different, and sometimes shunned, but I never felt like I was in danger."

She was going to say more, but something in his expression stopped her.

"Do you feel in danger now?"

_ Hell yes, but not in the way you mean. _ She swallowed, choosing to tell a half truth.

"No. As long as I have you nearby, I feel safe. I doubt many could best you, so the closer you are, the better off I feel."

She wasn't sure, but it looked like his eyes had widened ever so slightly at her confession. The look suddenly had her feeling self conscious. She shifted her head to the side to get more comfortable.

"I think we should rest now. Goodnight."

If Sesshomaru had more pressing questions, he did not ask them.

\-------

_ Icy wind whipped around her, throwing her air up in the current. Despite her usual tolerance for cold weather, the air here made her body tremble and drew fog from her breath. She wrapped her shivering arms around herself and looked around to get her bearings. _

_ Snow covered her bare feet and the ground surrounding her. A few sparse trees stuck out of the earth, their naked branches heavy with ice and snow. Despite the protest in her numb feet, she walked on, crunching through thick snowfall. _

_ Ahead of her was a great mountain range, a set of five mountains. Each was mighty in their own right, but the one in the center grew taller than the rest, it's peak immersed in a grey sky full of thick, white snow. _

_ She trudged on, closer to that center mountain until she was close enough to see the base and struggled to understand what she saw. _

_ It was the purest white, so much so it hurt her eyes to look at for too long. Great stone carvings were etched into the base of the mountain, taller than man or youkai. She could almost see what the carvings were, if only she could draw closer- _

Mina awoke to the feeling of something brushing against her nose. She grabbed the culprit and opened an eye puffy with sleep to inspect it. It was a large leaf, dark red in hue with large, pointed tips. She looked toward the entrance of the camp and saw many leaves like the one she held scattered across the earthen floor.

_ The wind must've swept them in while we slept. _

She twirled the leaf by its stem, this way and that, enjoying the richness of its color. It brought a small smile to her lips.

_ I doubt Autumn will last much longer. _

At a glance she noticed Sesshomaru was awake as well. He had been in his own musings, but he turned to her when she had begun to move. He watched her twirl the leaf around, noting the similarity in color between it and her eyes.

"You're finally awake."

Mina hid a yawn behind her leaf and went to stretch on instinct, but stopped halfway. Her limbs hung in the air, her eyes wide. Her expression had Sesshomaru's attention. He was unsure how much pain she would be in after the state she was in the night before.

"What is wrong?"

She lowered her arms and brought the wrist she had sprained in front of her. She rolled the joint, wincing at the twinge of pain. She went to roll it again, but found a hand preventing the movement. Sesshomaru was standing over her with her wrist held hostage. His hair fanned about them like a curtain. He frowned down at her.

"You will make your injuries worse if you continue."

Despite the scolding, she looked up at him in wonder. 

"No, I don't think it will. It barely hurts now. In fact," she moved her wrist and he let go, stepping back to give her space. She tentatively put her legs underneath her and slowly made to stand. The daiyoukai took the arm closest to him to support her. She stretched her arms and legs gently, mouth open in shock. She turned to Sesshomaru in amazement. "I hardly hurt at all! How is that possible?"

Now it was his turn to stare at her in wonder. He let her go to stand on her own, and she did not falter.

"I would know the same thing."

She did an experimental twirl, landing firmly on her feet. She stretched one of the tears in her kimono to better look at the ribs that had been badly bruised the night before. The mottled purple had made its way to a light brown.  _ How? _

Sesshomaru turned his head away. Despite the current peculiarities, he was still a proud daiyoukai lord, and she was still a woman. An attractive woman if Sesshomaru was one to admit such things. His change in attitude stopped Mina from inspecting herself further..

"What's wrong?"

"If you are well enough to move, you are capable of changing into appropriate attire."

Suddenly self conscious, she pulled the torn fabric back around her flesh in a show of decency.

"Ah, you're right. I'll go ahead and change then."

He nodded without looking back. He walked out of the cave, stopping as he exited.

"I will not be far if trouble should arise."

And he was gone.

Mina rummaged through the bag to fish out her more intact clothing, mind whirling. _All of this is so strange. None of this makes any sense at all._ She slipped sleeves over pale, clear skin that had been mottled and scarred before. Her mind drifted back to the day the samurai had attacked, starting her off on this journey. _So much has happened so quickly._ She secured her obi in place, satisfied with her clothes. She began to rake her hands through her hair to get rid of the tangles. _If I ever make it back to my time, I'm going to need serious therapy._

Her fingers stopped mid twist. There it was, that one little word that held so much behind it. 

If.

Suddenly, the cave seemed so much smaller to her, enclosing around her. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the space, leaving Mina in an oppressive vacuum. She couldn't take it. She scrambled to the entrance.

She bolted down the hill. An upturned rock sliced through her ankle, making her cry out at the sharp pain, but she did not stop her descent. Once on level ground, she ran, not caring what direction she was going. It felt good to run, to do something normal. Surrounded only by the waves of grass and the trees on the horizon, Mina could pretend that this sea of green was her world, her time. A flock of birds flew overhead. Even they looked the same.

She got a better look at the head of the flock of black birds and noticed a third beady eye resting above its beak. She stopped her assault against the earth to take in ragged breaths.  _ But nothing is the same, is it? I'm not the same… _

She collapsed on the ground. The wind blew the grass around her, tickling her skin. As her breathing steadied, so did her mind. The clouds floated above her.

_ Not everything is awful here.  _ She thought of Kagome and Kaede, of Sango, of her friends from the village. Even Inuyasha and Miroku.  _ They aren't awful. _ The image of gold eyes and silver hair appeared in her mind's eye and she could swear she could smell silk and fresh mountain air. Last night came into focus, of how he had held her like she was fragile and had wrapped her in his furs. It made her heart thump heavily in her chest. He's _ not awful. _

She had nearly relaxed when a large shadow loomed over her. She cried out as a strange man looked down at her, smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshy is getting a little more handsy, and what's up with Mina? I wonder if this totally friendly stranger knows...
> 
> It may be a while before I can get the next chapter out. I'm really struggling with progressing the story while still keeping everyone in canon, and I don't want to disappoint you guys that have read this far. I'm not very confident in my writing and I'm worried you guys wont want to read any more if I screw up.
> 
> Anywho, you guys stay safe out there. Wash your hands, and Much Love!


	10. Who Are You

Sesshomaru secured Bakusaiga and Tenseiga to where they would not move within his obi before leaving the stream. The breeze blew around him, helping to dry his damp hair. A quick dip in the stream had managed to remove most of the dried youkai blood from his body. He tilted his head back against the gust and allowed himself a moment of reprieve. He was never one to turn down a worthy fight, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed smelling of the stink of rot and death. 

The breeze brought scattered leaves to his feet, much like the one she had held earlier that day. His sense of ease left him as his lips turned downward.

That woman.

That woman and her mysteries had taken him away from his routine, from his duties, and had yet to show anything for it. In fact, she had only raised more questions. An image of her pale, long limbs and snowy hair from the night before ran through his mind. He had never met a mortal who looked as she did, nor one that could recover from injuries as she did. And there was, of course, her scent that would better suit a high ranking youkai rather than a human. She confounded him.

The wind brought the leaves down to his feet, a cascade of yellows, oranges, and reds. Her red. He stepped past the scattered leaves back toward the hillside where she was, hopefully done making herself presentable once more. He stopped again and took in the sky. 

It was clear aside from a few clouds, a stark comparison to his mind. His brow furrowed heavily. He was unaccustomed to having his mind so muddled. He was a proud daiyoukai, not some foolish mortal flouncing after anything he set his eyes on. His fingers twitched against his sword in aggravation. He tensed his hand into a fist, then relaxed his grip with a long breath, steadying himself once more. He was drawn again toward the hill. He would need to think carefully on how he should proceed.

He mulled over his decision when a familiar scent hit him, and all sense of peace left him. Though he could not see any traces of it, the smell haunted him. The scent of her blood filled his nose, and he took to the air. He raced over the hills following the trail she had left, cursing himself for leaving her while she was still wounded.

He heard her cry out nearby and sped up his flight until he saw her. 

Mina was laying in the grass, a strange figure leaning over her. He did not hesitate.

Without stepping foot to ground, Sesshomaru drew his weapon and slammed into the foreign assailant in an attempt to put space between him and Mina, but found himself stopped in place. The Bakuseiga was held firmly in place in the palm of the stranger. With the slightest effort, the figure flicked his wrist and sent Sesshomaru backward several feet, his boots digging into the earth. 

Sesshomaru bared his fangs as he sheathed his sword and felt the power of the Whip pulsing at his fingertips. He kept so that he was once again in between Mina and the stranger. He readied his arm to strike, but was blasted down onto a knee by a powerful aura. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth against the push of power as he looked at the stranger it emanated from. 

He forced his own aura outward, feeling his fangs grow too large for his mouth and the whites of his eyes filling with color. He did not hear the gasp from Mina over the growl emanating from his own throat. He pushed to unleash his true form, but the stranger's aura was too much. He could not move from his bent position on the ground. 

The mysterious attacker seemed completely unfazed by the advances that had been made against him, his grin never faltering. He looked at the whites haired woman and daiyoukai with an open smile.

"Now, now. Let's not be too hasty. I only wanted to greet the young  _ Kokoro _ . I mean you no harm, youkai," his voice was warm and welcoming, perfectly suited to the attire he wore. His hair was a dark orange with dark red sleeves. The end of each sleeve was adorned with the pattern of fallen leaves. Instead of an obi, it looked as if he wore a vine with several gourds still attached. His eyes were a vibrant honey brown, complimented by dark brown locks that barely reached his ears and sun kissed skin. His pearly teeth seemed almost too white as he smiled again, this time just a bit too wide for Mina to feel comfortable. "That is, I mean no harm as long as you do not instigate further."

The aura that had kept them pinned to the earth slowly lessened. Mina shakily stood up only to find herself pulled behind Sesshomaru as he put an arm out in front of her, shielding her. Despite the changes in his appearance, she couldn't help but hold onto his sleeve as she poked her head out from behind. The stranger laughed at their guarded stance, the timbre rich as mulled wine.

"Oh, puppy, there is no need to hide your master from me. I only wished to greet her," he paused as if waiting for them to move. When Sesshomaru made no indication of doing so, the man put on a show of looking forlorn. He exaggeratedly put a palm against his cheek. "Oh, come now. I really do just want to get a look at her."

His lips turned upwards once more into a devilish grin. Mina blinked and he was gone, but felt warm air against her ear. The stranger practically sang into her ear. The melodious tone barely concealed the teasing.

"You will be blooming soon! Continue to the Northern Mountains, little Kokoro. Find out who you are, little sister."

And just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. Even his scent and aura had evaporated into the wind. All that remained was a mess of fallen leaves floating in the wind, and the echo of his words in her ear, bringing goosebumps to her flesh. Mina wrapped her arms tightly around herself.  _ Something was...not right about that guy… _

Assured that the threat was no more, Sesshomaru released the surging power within himself. His fangs returned to their normal length and his eyes were golden once more. He turned and took Mina by her arms and gave her a once over, inspecting for the wound that had brought him there. Satisfied that it was merely a cut, he looked into her wide, red eyes. His claws threatened to dig into her arms. If it hurt her, she did not show it. His jaw tensed as he spoke.

"Why did you leave the camp?"

She tried to speak, but her throat seized up, unwilling to cooperate. It was all too much, she needed time to process. Sesshomaru had no time for this. He lightly shook her in an attempt to snap her out of her stupor.

"You will answer me, woman!"

She felt tears at the back of her throat, but another emotion was brewing deep in her belly.  _ It's all been too much! _

She pushed away from the grasp of the daiyoukai, surprised she was able to break his grip. The slight raising of his eyebrow seemed to show he was surprised as well, but Mina didn't linger on it. Instead, she finally gave in to the torrent of emotion that had been crushing her ever since she touched the Goshinboku.

"Because it's too much! All of this is TOO MUCH! My life was so much easier before I came to this world. I knew who and what I was there! I never had to take another's life there! I've had nothing but change and danger and all these questions that I have no answers for and it's just-" her voice cracked from the tears that flowed down her face. She wiped them away before balling her hands into fists. She watched fresh tears drip from her cheeks onto the ground. "It's too much, Sesshomaru."

She felt him move more than she saw him as she openly wept. She could see the tips of his boots as he stood there, a silent audience to her breakdown. He did not move or speak as she cried til her eyes hurt, until her gasping sobs turned to hiccups to uneven breaths. As she found herself nearly numb from it all, he finally spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Do you regret it?"

She peeked at him through a curtain of white. He was closer than she had thought.

"W-what?"

Sesshomaru lifted her chin until her face was exposed. He slowly, gently, brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, stealing her tears away. He repeated the motion on the other cheek. Mina was frozen in place. He brought his arm back down, but did not remove the other from her chin. His eyes and voice were soft.

"Do you regret coming to this time?"

She held his gaze as she thought about the question. Something about those gold eyes looking at her so intently eased some of the turmoil she found herself in. When she spoke, her voice had steadied, if only a little.

"No, I don't think I do. I have made wonderful friends here and…" she could feel her cheeks burning. She averted her gaze, deciding his chest plate was much easier to speak to. "And it seems like here is where I am meant to find the answers we are searching for, not in my time."

She expected him to release her, but his fingers remained in her chin. She returned his gaze again. His eyes were still so soft. His expression, though still stoic, seemed more relaxed. Drawn in by this new side to the daiyoukai, Mina covered his hand with her own.

Sesshomaru seemed to lean in a little when a flicker of irritation flashed through his eyes, gone as soon as Mina had seen it. He let go of her chin and walked several strides away. He faced away from her, but she could see his fist clenching.

She opened her mouth to ask if she had offended him when a familiar shape entered her field of vision above the trees. Realization hit her as a shrill, grating voice sounded overhead. Her irritation was not so easily concealed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I have returned as quickly as I could!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaken is such a cock block. Anyone have any guesses yet on what the heck is up with Mina? We should be finding out soon...As always, your comments and critiques mean the world to me. Much Love!


	11. Under Pressure

Ah-Un floated down onto the ground, landing with a resonating  _ thud _ . One of it's heads gave a low bellow in greeting before joining the other head in grazing on the greenery at its feet. Jaken jumped off of the beast's back and scuttled over to bow before his master. It was hard to tell with his less than human features, but Mina thought she could see dark circles underneath his too big eyes. With how soon he had returned, she guessed he had not stopped to rest since his lord had ordered him away. She felt a little guilty at the thought.

"Greetings, My Lord. I have returned with the medicine from Ginenji! I- My Lord?" Jaken was cut off from his report by Sesshomaru stepping over the imp and walking away. For once, he did not immediately follow behind. Instead, Mina could hear him muttering under his breath about something as he picked himself up off the ground, only to jump a little when he noticed Mina.

A foreign expression came over him as he walked over to the woman. The little youkai stopped at Mina's feet before bowing before her. Shock nearly had her falling to the ground. Jaken did not move from the ground as he spoke.

"I beg your forgiveness, Mina. I often forget to think before I speak," he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a pouch. "Please accept these medicinal herbs as an apology for my rudeness."

Mina studied the imp. From this angle, she could see a series of bumps on his head, no doubt inflicted by a certain daiyoukai. She also noticed something new about him; he had tied the scarf she had made him around his waist like an obi. Despite her earlier irritation, she couldn't help but smile. She lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Get up, Jaken. I'm not someone you need to bow to. It might make your poor lord jealous."

Jaken jumped up at the insinuation. She could hear a scoff from the daiyoukai, who had stopped a little ways ahead of them, but decided to ignore it. She bent down to be more level with the imp.

"By the way, that isn't how you're supposed to wear a scarf," she reached out a hand. "May I?"

Jaken unwrapped the woven cloth and gave it to Mina. She straightened out the weaving before winding it loosely around the imp's neck.

"You wear it like this to ward off the cold. I imagine you'll find it useful soon. Then again, I don't know how much youkai feel the cold. You could be like me and barely feel it. There. What do you think?"

Jaken felt at the garment around his neck with wide eyes. The expression made Mina giggle.

_ He looks like a child with a new Christmas present. _

The imp acted as if he was about to say something, but was cut off by an impatient Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, fetch Ah-Un. Come, Mina."

Reigning in her mirth, Mina went to stand just behind the youkai lord. She easily fell in to step as he began to walk.

Jaken's apology had helped bring her back to a state of normalcy, but her head was still swimming. She could still feel the ghost of his fingers against her face. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously in front of herself to avoid touching where he had.  _ He wasn't going to...was he? _

She shook the thought from her head and ran slender fingers through a knot in her hair. She pushed the thought away before she could get her hopes up. Looking for anything else to distract herself, the image of red eyes and long fangs came to mind. She swallowed hard.

"Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai didn't respond, but he did spare her a glance. It was enough to encourage Mina to press on. She spoke softly, knowing he would still be able to hear easily while Jaken could not.

"Back there...you…"

He was staring at her now, her words holding his full attention as they walked. Mina took a deep breath before continuing.

"When that...person attacked, you changed. Your eyes and aura… what was that?"

She wasn't sure, but she thought she caught a glimpse of disappointment etched into his features, but then he blinked and all was normal. He turned away before answering.

"Aspects of my true form were released. I would have fully transformed had that thing not suppressed my aura with its own." He ended his explanation bitterly, the memory of being over powered clearly not sitting well for him.

They walked together in silence as Mina processed the information.  _ His true form? What does that even mean?  _ She was mulling over what manner of beast he could become when his voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Do you fear what you saw?"

She nearly stopped walking at the question. Though his voice didn't waver as he spoke, she couldn't help but feel like her answer to this particular question held more weight than most. She thought hard before she responded, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I don't fully understand what you mean when you say that is your true form, but I am sure that, whatever form you take, is very fearsome," she took a breath and quickened her step until she was side by side with the youkai. "Even so, I wasn't afraid. You have saved me so many times since I met you. No matter what form you take, no matter how scary, you are still you, Sesshomaru."

She resisted the urge to hide behind the curtain of her hair, instead she hoped the heat in her cheeks wasn't too obvious. As she watched for his reaction, she was sure she could see the muscles in his shoulders relax just a little.  _ I guess that was the right thing to say. _

Before she could say more, she found that they had already made it back to the foot of the hill that housed their cave, and Jaken had caught up.

"My Lord, shall we be staying here again tonight before we continue our journey?"

Sesshomaru looked over Mina, stopping at the injury on her ankle. Mina caught where his gaze had landed and quickly hid the ankle in question behind her other leg.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt. And my other injuries are healing, too. We don't have to stay on my account."

Jaken made a noise of incredulity.

"What on earth are you going on about!? You were nearly beaten to death! You are in no state to travel yet!"

Feeling like it would be too much work to explain to the imp, Mina merely pushed aside the sleeve of her kimono to show off the receding bruises decorating her porcelain skin. Jaken reached out as if he was going to touch the injury.

"How is this possible?"

The woman pulled her sleeve back down and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Sesshomaru answering in her stead.

"We do not know."

A memory invaded her mind and Mina bit her lip. It was the memory of that sickly sweet voice, whispering nonsense into her ear.  _ Maybe it wasn't nonsense...maybe it was a hint. _

"I think we might find out why soon," she felt a chill run down her spine, as if confirming her statement. It made her uneasy. "If it's okay, I'd like to go ahead and start moving north again."

  
  


\----

  
  


The next few days of travel had Mina drawing inward. She was tormented by the feeling of being summoned. It seemned that the closer than came to their destination, the more intense the tug on her being. She was also growing nervous.  _ What will we find when we arrive. _ The words of the stranger from the glen haunted her, repeating like a broken record in her head.  _ H called me something strange and then “little sister”. _ His too perfect, golden skin and too perfect teeth laughed at her inside her memory.  _ What does that make me? _

She rarely spoke, even to the ever talkative Jaken. Food was of little interest to her and she was having trouble sleeping. At night as she would sit by the fire, her fingers ached for the need of something to do, and she cursed herself for destroying her knitting tools so rashly. Sesshomaru watched her through all of this.

While the daiyoukai was never one to hold boisterous conversation, the lack of her soft voice speaking about whatever came to her mind and her light laughter when she would make a joke was notable. Her ruby eyes, normally shining with amusement, were glazed over as her thoughts enveloped her. He watched her fingers twitch in agitation and how she tossed and turned in the night. It all came to a head as the northern lands came into view. He wasn’t sure, but it also seemed that her scent anbd aura were growing more prevalent. The idea of her being of a purely mortal lineage seemed less and less likely to the daiyoukai.

As the sun dipped into the horizon, turning the sky variations of pink and purple, the northern island came into view. By the time the sun had fully set, they group had made it to the beach. 

Mina removed her boots and let the ocean water lap at her feet. The cool waters were a pleasant balm against the ache in her arches from travel. Through the mist hanging thickly over the water, she could just make out the beach opposite the channel that separated the two islands. The wind whipped ocean spray onto her neck and cheek, plastering wisps of hair to the dampened skin. A strand trapped itself against her lips, but she couldn’t muster the initiative to move it away.

As they had travelled, the pull in her chest had grown stronger and more prevalent. Now, with the island within eyeshot, it felt like something had clicked into place. _ Just over there. That's where I'm supposed to go.  _ She felt an icy shiver run down her spine, like a hand gently pushing her forward.

She could see Jaken setting up a camp just above the small beach out of the corner of her eye, but Mina couldn't quite find the will to move away from the water's edge. She took another step into the water, closing her eyes at the sensation of the tide cascading against her ankle.  _ This is...nice. _

She vaguely heard Sesshomaru tell Jaken to scout out the opposite beach to find the best place to for them to cross to and then the sound of Ah-Un taking to the air, but she was much more focused on the sound of the waves. The crash and pull of the ocean was soothing that place in her chest that had been pulling her forward mercilessly, as sweet as a childhood lullaby. She took another step in. 

And then another.

And then another.

Her eyes shot open as silk clad arms wrapped tightly around her. She suddenly found herself back on the beach in the arms of a frowning Sesshomaru. His eyes seemed to have a fire smoldering behind them as he looked down at her.

"Mina, what were you doing!? I will not have you succumbing to a chill from icy water!"

She looked up at him with confusion.

"But I'm not even cold…"

She looked back at the nearby waves. As she watched, chunks of ice floated on the tide like tiny ships. She looked down at her bare feet and saw a few of them attached to her flesh, yet she felt no colder for it.  _ What...? _

She was roused out of the pit she had fallen into inside her mind, glazed eyes giving way to ones filled with fear and confusion. Without thinking, she grasped at Sesshomaru's armor and buried her face in his chest. She was glad to feel his arms tighten around her trembling body.

"I don't understand what is happening to me… I feel like my body isn't mine anymore...like I'm not.."

_ Not human. _

She couldn't manage to say it out loud. She nearly began to cry when she felt Sesshomaru lift his arm slightly and, hesitantly, draw small circles against her back. Even through her kimono, his touch was warm, like candle light. The motion soothed her, body and mind. With each circle, she could feel her head uncluttering and the muscles in her back and shoulders relaxing. Steadying herself with a breath, she lifted her head from his chest so she could meet the daiyoukai's gaze. 

He was stoic as always, but those golden eyes seemed so much deeper than normal. He lightly ran his claws from the top of her spine, across her shoulders, and down so that he gently held her upper arms. The movement raised goosebumps against her skin, making her involuntarily shiver.

Mina broke eye contact and dropped her eyes to watch her hands splay against his chestplate. Her pale hand seemed to glow against the dark leather in the full moon’s light. She felt herself smile at the contrast in color. She whispered without looking up.

"Before Jaken came back, were you going to kiss me?"

Sesshomaru moved his claws from her arms and lifted her chin. The claw on his thumb nearly touched her bottom lip. She didn't resist, instead returning his gaze. His eyes had turned a soft amber as he took in the features of her face; her ruby eyes and the delicate white lashes that framed them, the dainty nose, her lips. The moonlight glistened off the ocean spray on her cheeks, making her high cheekbones sparkle. Only those rubies could sparkle more. He studied every aspect of her, every out of place hair and dip in her skin, before returning to her eyes.

"Is that what you wish?"

It was like he was hypnotizing her with those molten eyes. They held so many emotions, so many words and expressions the daiyoukai would never show. But it was enough for her.

"Yes." It was barely more than a breath.

She let her hands wander up his armor until they rested neatly in the silk of his haori behind his neck while he ran a thumb slowly over her bottom lip. Sesshomaru watched as blood rushed to her cheeks, the color darker than normal in the moonlight. Framed with her moon-kissed white hair, she looked like an ethereal being come from another plane. And he would have her.

He tilted her head with his thumb and descended on her. She craned her neck to meet him until their lips collided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!   
> I think we may learn Mina's secret next chapter. As you can guess, more romantic scenes will be coming up. I haven't written anything like that before, so any comments and critiques on this kiss scene you can leave will be invaluable to me. I really want to make this story as great as possible for you lovely readers. Until next time. Much Love!


	12. Let it Go

Sesshomaru's lips met hers and it felt like an electric current ran through her body, lighting up every nerve in its path. The fireworks in her veins left her hyper aware of every movement of his mouth against hers, every touch of his claws. She ran her fingers up his nape to tangle them in his hair, enticed by its soft texture. His grip on her arm tightened ever so slightly at the touch. 

He moved to deepen the kiss and Mina parted her lips, welcoming him in. She tasted of mint and fir nettles. It was not as he had expected, to find her taste to be one so earthy. Without fully understanding why, the realization stirred the beast inside of him, pressing him forward. 

His hand at her chin slipped down to grip at the back of her neck, mindful of his claws. The other hand found the small of her back, securing her in place. He grazed her bottom lip with a fang, making her shiver. 

As her tongue danced with his, it felt to Mina like a completely new experience. Through the fog in her brain, she couldn’t help but feel amazed.  _ This is really happening. This is real.  _

Even after all the two of them had encountered together and the nights they had spent camped together, Mina had never figured the daiyoukai would ever deem her worthy of this kind of affection. She had scarcely dared to allow herself to grow fond of him. But then he had allowed her to sleep in his furs. He had saved her live. And now here they were.

She had had moderate success in romance in her time period, but it had never felt like this. No kiss had left her knees weak with the feeling of electricity running through her veins. No other kiss had her so ravenous for more. Feeling fearless in the moment, The snow haired woman lifted her heels from the ground to better match Sesshomaru's height, using the distraction to slip her tongue into his mouth and lightly flicking a fang.

The action had the daiyoukai growling deep in his chest, barely audible. The noise stirred something low in her core.

Mina broke the kiss, nearly gasping for air. She put her hands on his chest to put some space in between them. Sesshomaru peered down at the panting woman, noting the gleam on her lips. The sight was beyond temptation, even with his level of restraint. He dove in for more, but found a slender hand against his cheek. Mina chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm afraid mortals might need air more than great youkai lords do. I just need a moment."

The great youkai lord in question was about to completely disregard that request when he noticed something in his peripheral vision. Mina noticed his change in attention and looked around as well, gasping at the sight.

It was like the air around them had ceased to follow the flow of time. In a small field that just barely stretched out of Mina's reach, the air had stilled. Floating around them was the spray of the ocean, crystallized into tiny, glittering orbs that hung weightlessly around them.  _ It’s like a snow-globe... _ Mina lifted a finger to touch one to have it gently float away at the light pressure. 

Still floating in the haze of Sesshomaru's kiss, she smiled in wonder and moved her arm to throw more of the particulates into motion, but instead of the gentle float of the previous orbs, the motion of her arm seemed to call all the frozen water into action. As Mina threw her arm out toward the sea, time around them started once more and, like a ribbon of silk, the floating ice ran together and streamed back into its water of origin.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman's outstretched hand, lips parted in shock. He had felt a shift in her aura as she had extended the limb, though she hadn't seemed to realize it. She turned her gaze to him, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Did...did I do that?"

Wrapped in his arms with that expression, she seemed so small and weak. It didn't sit well with him. He nodded slowly before looking at the waves that lapped at the sand at their feet. Even the sand directly under her had turned icy. 

"Try to do it again."

She wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back.

"How? I'm just a human. Humans can't do that sort of thing!"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed.

"Is it not clear to you that you are far from mortal? Did you not feel a shift within yourself when you commanded the water in the air?"

"I was feeling a lot of things.." she felt heat in her cheeks at the retort, but closed her eyes and focused on that moment.

She had felt good, really good. Lighter and happier than she had in a long time. And then there was that electricity she had felt at his kiss, that seemed to fill every inch of her…

Her eyes shot open.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to kiss me again!"

The daiyoukai raised a brow at her exuberance, taking half a step back in surprise. Mina sighed.

"When you kissed me I felt... different. Like my whole body was waking up for the first time. Maybe that was what caused it!"

He furrowed his brow once more.

"You wish to use me?"

The comment stopped her in her tracks. She waved her arms in front of her defensively as she closed the space between them. She tentatively took his hand in hers, satisfied when he did not pull away. She was partially distracted by the warmth that emanated from him, but shook the stray thought away.

"I didn't mean it like that! What I'm trying to say is…" she brushed her thumb against his knuckle as she collected her thoughts. "You asked if I had felt anything when the water moved right?"

The daiyoukai nodded in the affirmative. 

"Right. Well, when we were...you know, I was feeling something I had never felt before. I'm skeptical that it is this power you seem to think I have and its far more likely it's just because you're a really good kisser and that did something..." she could feel her face burning away.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upward for a second, similar to the smirk Mina had seen once before. It eased her embarrassment, if just a little.  _ One of these days, I'll get a real smile out of him _ . 

"I believe I have a better way to test your theory."

Instead of leaning in as she expected him to, Sesshomaru gently turned the white haired woman around so that her back just barely pressed against him. With a hand at her waist he guided her to the water's edge. 

The waves just barely licked at her toes as they stretched across the sand. Sesshomaru stood behind her, moving so that his claws rested lightly against her shoulders. She could feel him tilt his head downward until hot breath blew against her exposed ear and neck. Her back shot straight in response. She suppressed a shiver as his clear baritone spoke just above a whisper.

"Focus on what is before you. Will it to do as you command. Succeed," he blew against her earlobe. "And I shall reward you."

Mina felt like she was going to melt into the waves beneath her.  _ Oh, heaven help me. Like that is going to help me focus!  _

Despite his ministrations, she took a steadying breath and looked out at the ocean before her, studying the ebb and flow of the waters. She watched the small chunks of ice ride the waves, occasionally crashing into one another and sinking below into inky depths. There was also that pull from before, that beckoned to her, urged her to step in. The thought made her pause.

_ Maybe whatever is calling me, can be called back to. _

She widened her stance as she peered down at the water with determination, allowing her feet to sink into the wet sand. With eyes closed, she let her thoughts slip away until all she felt was the water pulling at her eagerly and the  _ thing _ that beckoned within. She breathed in slowly. On the exhale, she swept her right arm across herself, throwing it out to the side.

_ MOVE!!! _

At her internal command, the waves in front of her swept to the side with her arm, freezing in place. The crest of the wave in front of her slid to the ground as sea foam became snow. The frozen sculpture glistened brilliantly in the moonlight. Even the sand beneath and around her feet had frozen, swept haphazardly around her. 

Mina gasped and jumped back to release herself from the icy grip of the sand, falling into Sesshomaru's chest. When she looked up at him, his expression had not changed, though there did seem to be a hint of mirth hiding within his amber gaze. She beamed up at him, bursting with an excitement that surprised even her.

"I did it! I really did! I turned it to ice and made it move!"

Her eyes glittered in amazement. With a shaky laugh, she turned back to her cold creation. 

The daiyoukai allowed a rare smile to grace his lips while the woman looked away. It came as no surprise to him that she was more than a simple mortal; it was only shocking that it had taken so long for them to realize it fully. His smile left as quickly as it had arrived. But then, what does that make her?

Now that she had done something she had never dreamed possible, she craved more. Mina swung her other arm out at the waves, thrusting forward as she focused. The water froze, making a small path out over the still liquid ocean. The spray about her face froze as well, falling like shimmering rain about her. She frowned.  _ How did I make the water droplets freeze in the air before? _

With eyes closed and a deep breath, she centered herself. Instead of asking the ice to move, she instead chanted in her head for the water to be still. She heard Sesshomaru take an odd breath and opened her eyes.

She had done it! Ice droplets hung suspended around the two, but when she followed the gaze if the daiyoukai, she saw that the waves nearby had been halted as well. In her shock, her power receded and water ebbed once more, crashing into the remaining frozen waves.

As the two watched the ocean take control of itself again, Ah-Un flew overhead with Jaken in tow. The imp eyed the ice around them warily. He hopped down to stand behind his lord, staff brandished.

"Did you battle a snowy youkai, my Lord? I would have happily vanquished it for you with my staff! Not that you would need any assistance, of course! But, where is the corpse?"

The imp looked around before noticing Mina waving sheepishly.

"Uh, Jaken? I'm the one who did all this…"

She was about to explain excitedly when his expression stopped her from uttering a single word more. Jaken's eyes bulged further in his skull.

"You!?" He practically shrieked. Shock wore off quickly, replaced by something guarded and mistrustful. "I knew you were hiding something! I never believed you were a human. Now tell us what manner of foul youkai you are!"

His harsh words had Mina feel like she had swallowed a stone. All the elation she had been feeling from Sesshomaru's kiss and this amazing magic she possessed seeped away, leaving only his words echoing within.

_ Foul youkai.  _

“Jaken, why are you-”

“Begone! You have lied to us and dishonored the Great Lord Sesshomaru with your deceit! Now go before-!”

"Silence, Jaken!" Sesshomaru kicked the imp for his outburst, but it was too late. He just managed to smell the salt of her tears over that of the ocean as they began to drip down a cheek. The sight left him furious with his vassal.

Mina could see the anger rising in him and quickly wiped her tears away before forcing a smile.

"I...I think I need to take a walk." She barely managed to get the words out before starting down the beach. She called out behind her. "I won't go far, so don't feel you need to follow me!"

As soon as she made a turn that would conceal her from the piercing gaze of the daiyoukai and the glare of the injured imp, she ran. Hard.

The sand pulled at her still bare feet as she beat against it. It made her want to run even faster. Air burned her chest as she panted, but that merely pushed her to sprint harder. She saw a piece of driftwood too late and tumbled to the ground in a heap. Only then did the sobs come. Jaken's words had filled her heart with the sting of betrayal and hit to the core of her fears. Fears she had tucked deep inside her since she came to this world in order to survive. It made her think of her past, so far from where she was now. Her breathes were ragged as the tore from her chest as memories flooded her mind against her will.

She could remember the bright pink ribbon in the hair of the girl that had pushed her down and called her a freak when she was a child because of her hair and red eyes. She had been so young, she hadn’t fully understood why she was so ostracized by the other children, but it burned into her being that she was an  _ other. _

There was the smell of sun tan oil on the skin of the girls who mocked her in grade school as the late summer air roasted her no matter what she wore or his under. Their cruel laughs as she would pass her by taught her the lesson that she would always stick out, no matter how her sleeves hid her pale arms. It didn’t matter if her sunglasses hid the red of her eyes. She was a  _ freak. _

So many memories just like those flashed by, and then the worst. The blue eyes that had watched her grow up, the ones that always seemed distant to her. Icy eyes that would merely turn away when she would come home crying when her schoolmates threw rocks at her and called her monster. The eyes that had compelled her to leave her home country, to go to where her great great grandmother had hailed from.

_ I've always been this...thing. This freak. _

In a patch of grass near where she lay, she watched as a moth was caught in a spider's web. As the moth struggled, the spider moved from the edge of its web to collect it's catch. Mina almost reached out to free the struggling insect, but felt the futility of such an action overwhelm her. Just as the spider reached the winged prey, the moth managed to free itself from the web, taking flight and fluttering away. 

She followed the sight of the moth's flight well past when she could no longer see it.

Her limbs felt so heavy, but she commanded them to move anyway as she rose to her feet. She swallowed against the pain tearing at her heart and felt the tears freeze against her cheeks. 

_ I don't have to be something weak and timid anymore. If I'm doomed to be a freak, I will at least be one of my own making.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a rollercoaster.
> 
> I have to be honest, I'm really not happy with this chapter. I edited and changed it so much, and it's still not what I was hoping it would be. Writing romance is so hard, especially when your male lead is notoriously stoic. I still feel like I could have done something to make it better. 
> 
> As always, your comments and critiques are invaluable to me. Are you guys happy with everything so far?
> 
> Much Love!


	13. Into the Unknown

  
  


Sesshomaru followed the trail the woman had left in the sand. 

He had heard her request for him to not follow, but felt no desire to follow such an order. If he stayed, he was likely to flay Jaken where he stood. With his disrespect of the woman, he had disrespected his master, and the daiyoukai would not have that. The mere thought of it still had red leaking into the whites of his eyes.

He came across a disturbed patch of sand in her wake and stopped to observe. It was clear she had fallen, but he could not see nor smell any blood. He followed the tracks from where she had picked herself up from the earth. He did not have to travel far.

He was stopped midstep, an eyebrow twitching in surprise when he found her. She was doubled over with hands resting on her knees, panting heavily. Her back was to him. What surrounded her was his cause for shock.

Nearly encapsulating the breathless woman were great pillars of ice that seemed to jut from the earth. Sesshomaru took a step forward and noted a severe decrease in temperature in the air.

As if she had only then noticed his presence, Mina steadied her breathing and eased herself back into a standing position. She took a long moment before turning toward the daiyoukai. Her expression had his brow creasing downward. She made to speak and coughed when her voice did not come. She tried again.

"You followed me."

"Yes."

Wearily, she braced herself against one of the pillars she had constructed, barely feeling the chill against the exposed skin of her wrist against it. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, neither truly knowing how to continue forward. With each second, the daiyoukai grew more irritated.

His patience wavered and he frowned at the woman. She looked so tired. Her shoulders were hunched inward as she hugged herself with an arm across her chest. Her normally vibrant eyes were hollow and dull, resting despondent within her head. Even her snowy, silk hair appeared more dull. And it was growing colder. Sesshomaru could tolerate no more of this. He stepped into her shell of ice walls, looking down into eyes that barely held any light to them. Mina didn't move as his glare attempted to cut through her.

Against his normal nature, Sesshomaru offered a hand out to her, finding the motion worthwhile when it sparked a small fire in her dulled, ruby eyes.

"Come, Mina. I would have us return to camp."

She took the hand offered to her without much thought. Sesshomaru was unsettled by how cold her hand was wrapped in his. He pulled her behind him as he walked back up the beach, finding little resistance.

They walked in silence, their footsteps muffled by the sound of the waves. If the daiyoukai did not have such superior hearing, he would have missed the small voice behind him.

"Is Jaken…?"

Sesshomaru answered before she could continue.

"Jaken will torment you no more if he values his life. You will pay him no mind."

It was several moments before he heard her flat response.

"It's okay. He was trying to protect you from a perceived threat to you. I wouldn't trust something like me, either…"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around, skewering the woman in a golden glare. He watched her tremble under the weight of it before averting her gaze. Satisfied, he began to walk again.

"An insult to you is an insult to me. I will not abide anyone's disrespect. You  _ will _ not heed their words. Am I clear?"

He didn't hear a response, but he felt that his point had sufficiently been made. They turned with a curve in the beach and the sight of a bright fire greeted them in the dark of the night. Sesshomaru was pleased to see that Jaken had taken the initiative to be anywhere else. He mused over what punishment befitted the imp's discretion as he led Mina to the fireside. Her hand was still dreadfully cold.

The daiyoukai pulled his furs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around Mina. As if on reflex, her slender hands clutched at the mokomoko as it engulfed her. Sesshomaru settled against a rock nearby that was still in the halo of the fires's warmth. While he did not suffer much from the cold, he wasn't so sure that Mina was as unaffected as she claimed, and the thought of straying too far from her while she was in her current state was not an option in his mind.

Slowly, painstakingly slow, the heat from the flames and the mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders seemed to relax Mina, if only a little.

"Mina."

When she looked up at him, he found himself watching the fire reflect in her eyes. They were as dark as garnet, and seemed to swallow the light. 

"Sleep."

With a light nod, Mina turned away from the daiyoukai to rest on her side. She nearly disappeared in his furs, her hair blending in near seamlessly. Only her dainty feet poked out towards the fire.

Though he closed his eyes, Sesshomaru knew sleep would not come to him that night. Irritation ran rampant through his veins as not often felt emotions swam through his mind. Uncertainty was not a common feeling for the proud daiyoukai lord, but in this instance, a clear path did not present itself. The muscles in his jaw tightened and he tightened a fist. 

He peered up at the moon. If the shining orb held any answers, it did not divulge them.

\------

Mina woke to a throbbing headache. What's more, her limbs felt so heavy from exhaustion, she could barely lift them. Blood pulses painfully through her skull as the memories from the night before. The kiss. The powers. And her encounter with Jaken. As much as she would have preferred to bask in the memory of Sesshomaru's lips on hers, the rest of the night occupied her thoughts.

_ Right then. From now on, I won't be a burden. _

She swallowed a groan as she rose from the furs around her. It took everything in her not to sink right back into their soft embrace. Instead, with teeth gritted against the soreness in her body, she rose to her feet and stretched her tired limbs. She noted that Jaken and Ah-Un were nowhere to be seen, but the daiyoukai was in plain sight across from her, studying her as he rested against a rock. Her eyes were drawn to his lips, and she found herself glad that her body seemed too tired to work up a blush. She met his gaze.

"You have awaken."

"Yes."

"Are you able to travel?"

Mina moved her weight onto her toes and pressed against the ground, stretching and testing to see if her legs would cooperate. While tired and sore, she did not think it would be anything too serious. She turned back to her companion and nodded in the affirmative. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he did not challenge her assessment.

"Very well, then let us go."

With otherworldly grace befitting of the daiyoukai, Sesshomaru rose from the ground and slipped his swords into his obi. Mina quickly gathered her belongings and fell into step behind him as he made his way to the water's edge. She scanned the dark water.

"I guess we can't use Ah-Un to get me across. Maybe I can fr-" 

She was cut off in shock as she found a silk clad arm wrapping around her waist. On instinct, she placed her arms on his chestplate. Sesshomaru gave her a quick once over before returning his sights to the ocean.

"You may wish to close your eyes."

Before she could ask why, the ground below her feet disappeared. Her entire line of sight was filled with a blinding light as Sesshomaru pulled them into a ball of energy, floating effortlessly over the waves. Mina tried to find herself or Sesshomaru in the mass of light, but could see nothing but white. Still, she could feel the hard leather of armor under her fingers and the occasional strand of hair brush against her cheek.

Just as she was beginning to lose her sense of time, the light receded from her vision, leaving a menagerie of colors dancing in her periphery. Her feet met ground once more. Had Sesshomaru's arm not been grasping her tightly, she feared she would have sunk to the ground in a heap. Once she felt confident that her legs would hold her, she extricated herself from the daiyoukai's grasp. Despite her muddled emotions, she grinned up at him.

"That was exhilarating...but next time, maybe warn me about what you're going to do?"

With a small scoff, Sesshomaru began to walk toward the forest at the beach's edge. With a surprising hint of mirth, she hear him respond.

"I did say to close your eyes."

Mina rolled her eyes in spite of herself before following.

  
  
  


It took two days to break through the forest and make it to a plain. Sitting at the horizon was a familiar mountain range. When they first came into view, Mina felt the pull on her body become nearly twice as powerful. It urged her to run, to  _ sprint, _ towards the earthen giants. She tugged on one of Sesshomaru's hands, ignoring the glare he gave her in return.

"Hurry up! We're so close, we just have to get to those mountains!"

Gold eyes mused over the mountains. They were vaguely familiar to him, yet he couldn't place why. It was much like her scent. He nodded. There they would find their long anticipated answers. She gave his sleeve one more tug before bounding off ahead without him.

"Mina! Do not wander far. I smell other youkai in the area," he called after her, but she didn't appear to have listened. His normally captivating baritone had no hold on her, the pull on her very being taking precedence. In her haste, she even dropped her hat, leaving her exposed to the light of the sun. Sesshomaru watched the beams of light bounce and reflect against the snowy rivulets of her hair as she ran across the fields. He nearly called out again, but found he was too late.

With a breathless gasp, Mina nearly collided with a youkai as it sprung from a patch of tall grass into her path. It chuckled deep in it’s scaly throat. Mina took a step back as it took a swipe at her, barely missing her arm. For some reason, the youkai found that amusing. It’s laughing voice was deep, echoing as if multiple beings spoke at once.

“You smell delicious, woman. I think I shall eat you...but what part first?” The youkai looked her over, its too long tongue lapping at its lips. “Ah, I know. I think I will start with those strange eyes of yours.”

It made to pounce at the woman once more, but hesitated when Sesshomaru stepped in front of Mina, allowing his aura to fill the plain. He glared at the woman behind him through the corner of his eye.

“I told you to stay close.”

Instead of looking appropriately ashamed, she surprised the daiyoukai by stepping in front of him and faced down the youkai. His lips parted in disbelief.

“No, I can do this! I won’t be a burden to you any longer!”

Mina studied the enemy in front of her. It had cowered slightly from Sesshomaru’s domineering presence, but still looked ready to swallow her whole if given the opportunity. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed her fear down and mentally called out to the thing that pulled at her soul. She felt the electricity, becoming more and more a familiar sensation, race through her veins until she felt like a natural disaster ready to be unleashed.

Narrowing her eyes, she focused, hard. With a raise of her arm, Mina commanded the dew from the nearby grass to take to the air, freezing into shards. The youkai shivered from the drop in temperature as well as the new aura that flooded the plain. It took a step back in uncertainty. At the movement, The woman flung her arm forward, sending a flurry of frozen projectiles toward the youkai in a fraction of a second.

The youkai was punctured tens of times in one, swift motion. It made an unnatural croak before hitting the ground.

Mina released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in a huff.

_ I killed them. _

It wasn’t the first time she had killed. She had stabbed the ox youkai that had imprisoned her in an attempt to escape before. The memory of that moment still turned her stomach, despite how Sesshomaru had tried to help her see that it was necessary if she was to survive. Even so, somehow, this felt worse.

_ This just feels like murder. _

She watched the inky blood pool around the deceased youkai. A hand landed lightly on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch. Sesshomaru also eyed the dead as he stood next to her. Without looking at her, he nodded.

“You did well.”

Mina was surprised by just how much she wanted to collapse into his arms and cry, but settled for swallowing her tears and placing a hand atop his.

“Then why do I feel so dirty?”

He turned to look at her, but she continued before he could reply.

“I know that it’s a necessary evil… I just don’t feel right doing it. While he may have instigated, I don’t think he stood a chance against us. It wasn’t fair.”

Sesshomaru gave her shoulder an almost imperceptible squeeze before removing his hand and walking past the corpse.

“This world is one built on being the strongest. This fool believed he was stronger; he was wrong. There is nothing more than that. Now, Mina, we will continue forward and you will put this behind you.”

  
  
  
  


As night fell upon the plain, the daiyoukai lord and white haired woman made camp. The mountain range took up most of the northern sky at this point. Mina remembered the dream she had had and searched out the mountain whose peak was lost to the clouds. They were still too far to see any detail at the mountain’s base, but she could feel it. If she could see just a little more, she felt like she could almost make out familiar shapes etched into the rocky base. 

Like each night, Sesshomaru found himself a suitable spot to rest by the fire across from Mina. Though she was not despondent as she had been on the beachfront, he could still feel the somber aura she exuded. In spite of himself, he found himself speaking.

“Is the altercation from earlier still troubling you?”

“Hmm?” Mina started a little at the sudden question, her eyes coming into focus as the words registered. Her features fell. “I think it always will in some facet.”

She pulled her hair to one side and began to brush through it with her slender fingers, soothed by the simple motion. She didn’t dare look at the daiyoukai, afraid to see disappointment fill his features. That didn’t keep him from staring at her. The mountains pulled her attention once more. 

“You know… after what Jaken said, I promised myself that I wouldn’t be a deadweight anymore. If I’m going to be stuck as a freak, I would be a useful one. That’s why I had to fight for myself today...but,” she drew her knees in until they met her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I’m so pathetic. I’m too soft for this time period of brutal war. I don’t want to kill any more. I-” she could feel panic creeping into her voice, but couldn’t stop the words as they fell past her lips of their own volition.

“Mina.”

The strong command in Sesshomaru’s voice stopped her rambling. She finally looked his way. Instead of the contempt she had expected, his face was in its normal neutral set. With a hand, he gestures for her to come to him. Hesitating only a second, Mina gathered her legs under her and approached the daiyoukai, offering a hand out to the one he still had extended.

With a light tug, he pulled her down until she rested in his lap. She looked up at him, ruby eyes questioning. He wove his claws into her hair and pushed her head to rest against his chest. She was tense at first, but after a few breaths, he felt her relax into him. Claws ran through the strands of her hair, admiring the silky texture. His voice was soft as he spoke into her ear.

"It is important to be strong, but you need not fight every battle if I am near. I protect what is mine."

He felt slim hands push against his chest as she rose up to study his face. Her eyes glittered as she watched him.

"What is...yours?"

The daiyoukai sighed and pushed her back into his embrace.

"I thought I had made my intentions known on the beach, woman," he pulled strands of her hair away and breathed against her earlobe, satisfied to see bumps rise on the skin of her neck. He whispered. "You belong to me."

Mina stiffened at the hot air on her ear. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the daiyoukai lord, but she had enjoyed his touch. She had melted under his kiss, and being told she was his had her heart hammering.

_ Maybe I love him.  _

The thought had blood rushing to her face. She snuggled into his chest further, hoping to hide her emotions, though she was sure he was listening to her fluttering heartbeat. Despite her effort to hide, a clawed finger found its way under her chin and pushed her face up to his. Gold eyes were so close to her own, she could count the long lashes that encircled them. 

"Do you deny that you are mine?"

Not sure words would do justice to what she was feeling, Mina instead closed the space in between them and landed a soft kiss against his lips. He returned her advance with equal gentleness as his hand found the back of her neck. Before passion could overtake the sweet moment, she broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck.

_ He's so warm. _

Sesshomaru leaned back, pulling her with him until they were in a more relaxed pose. He wrapped the mokomoko around them before enclosing her in his arms once more. She tried to look up at him, but could only see the line of his jaw and a hint of the marks on his cheek.

"Is it okay for me to stay like this tonight?"

The daiyoukai softly sighed.

"Quiet, woman. Rest now."

Mina giggled, feeling better than she had in days. The fog of sleep invaded her mind as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru felt the woman fully relax against him and her breathing even. Even though he himself was weary, he doubted he would sleep tonight. Not when he could feel her light breath against his neck and the weight of her body on top of his.

He suppressed the beastly urges that threatened to arise. Tonight, he would allow her rest. But soon, he would have her.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a promise, Sesshy?
> 
> Wow, this chapter was fun to write. I know it hops around a bit, but I think it still flows pretty well. I had intended for them to make it to their destination in this chapter, but decided the scene at the end was a better closer for the chapter. Somehow, I don't think you guys will mind too terribly XD
> 
> As always, your critiques and comments are welcome. I love getting feedback from you guys!
> 
> Much Love!


	14. Castle of Glass

  
  


The couple made their way towards the mountain range's base, Mina taking the lead. They were so close, the entire sky was filled with the earthen giants. Along with an incoming cloud patch, most of the sunlight was hidden away along with the warmth that accompanied it. A gentle snow fell around them.

This close to the mountains, the trail she followed began to seem more and more familiar. Cliff faces were the same and, as the snow filled their branches, the sparse trees greeted her like old friends.

_ It's all the same as in my dream… _

Mina stopped on a small outcropping of rock. She pointed out at the central mountain.

"There."

Sesshomaru stopped just behind the woman and scanned the scenery in the direction she indicated. At first, the daiyoukai could not discern anything out of the ordinary from the mountain. Yet, as a breeze blew some of the snow away that obscured his vision, a flash of white caught his eye. As the shapes made themselves known, Sesshomaru felt a twinge of amazement.

Like it was commanded to do so, the wind swept harder against them, clearing the remainder of the snowfall from their view. Just beyond the outcrop they stood upon, a great alabaster structure sat etched within the mountain's face. Four great pillars jutted out from the structure, their design reminiscent of the Greco Roman constructions. Behind those, a large hall could be seen with an ascending staircase curving within and out of sight. All of it was carved in the whitest stone Mina had ever seen, hiding it perfectly under the coating of snow.

As Mina and Sesshomaru came closer, the size of the structure eclipsed all else. The pillars were easily three men across and reached far beyond what should be possible to construct in that time period.  _ It's like giants or gods created this. _

She took a step into the staircase and suddenly found Sesshomaru standing in front of her, one hand stretched protectively across her and the other resting on Bakuseiga. She was about to ask him why when she felt it. An aura blasted across her skin, urging her to submit. She could hear the daiyoukai growl deep in his chest. As she struggled to remain standing under the heavy presence, she found that it wasn't a wholly unfamiliar sensation.

With a small gasp of astonishment, she lightly grabbed the daiyoukai's outstretched arm. She whispered, knowing he would have no trouble hearing.

"It's like that strange man from the meadow!"

He did not move to acknowledge the statement, clearly already aware of the fact. He trained his golden glare on the turn in the stairs. Mina noticed that his fangs had grown ever slightly as he spoke in an equally hushed tone.

"What's more, whatever approaches, has your scent."

Mina wasn't even given the time to process that statement when the sound of soft footsteps could be heard descending the stone stairs. Each step echoed throughout the structure, the reverberations humming through the snow haired woman's body as if she was standing next to a gong.

Step. Step. Step.

She held her breath as whatever it was grew closer. Now that she was on the cusp of finding out what she needed to know, she was full of trepidation. She clenched onto Sesshomaru's haori a little tighter. A booted foot came into sight, followed by a richly dressed man with long, snow white hair. The sight of him had Mina expelling the air from her aching lungs in an ungraceful huff, catching a quick frown from the daiyoukai before returning his attention to the noble figure approaching them.

Mina found it impossible not to stare. His garb was not dissimilar to that of the priests of that era, with a haori that featured long, flowing sleeves that fell down past the knee of his hakama. The biggest difference was the change in color. The stranger's kimono was fashioned with different complimenting shades of blue, with a white petal pattern being sewn onto the end of his sleeves. He walked with a straight back, hands folded in his haori. His entire demeanor belied power and nobility. What caught Mina's attention more than anything was his stark white hair he had pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck and his timeless facial features, ones she couldn't deny were very similar to her own. The only real difference between them was his blue eyes, the blue of ice deep within a glacier. The stranger smiled at them.

"I welcome you, young ones. I have been waiting for your arrival. Please, do come in," he looked at Mina warmly before turning to Sesshomaru." I know you, my dear, do not fear the chill, but your companion may prefer the warmth within.

Sesshomaru huffed at the insinuation, but said nothing as the stranger turned to ascend the stairs he had just come down.

"Do follow me."

As the man's figure disappeared once more and aura dissipated, Sesshomaru relaxed back into his normal posture, his hand resting on the pommel of Bakuseiga and his arm dropping to his side. His eyes never left the stairs.

"He is... familiar."

Mina nodded slowly before responding.

"I think he was the one that has been calling to me. I believe it's time we find out why."

He studied her for a breath before nodding his assent. The two climbed the stairs. After the turn in the stairs, the structure opened up into a grand hall. On one side was the same odd stone that opened up to other corridors and rooms. The other wall appeared to be a giant sheet of ice. Though Mina could not find a light source, the entire place was brightly lit and welcoming. They found the stranger waiting for them in the middle of the hall. He smiled again.

"You must be tired from your great journey. You may select a room and rest…," he noticed the steadfast glare of the daiyoukai. "Or we can proceed now, if that is what you wish."

Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Proceed with what? I don't know why I was summoned here… are you the one that has been calling to me? Why-"

The stranger gave a wispy laugh, cutting her question off. 

"So many questions. Young ones always ask so many questions!"

He turned and walked to a nearby door. With a flick of his hand, the door opened. With the same hand, he gestured for them to enter.

"Come. I will answer all that you wish to know."

They entered to find the room much larger than the doorway would make it out to be. The room was mostly filled with a large, round table made of stone surrounded by many cushions one could sit on. On the far wall was a circle carved into the wall surrounded by symbols. The symbols in the cardinal directions were slightly larger than the rest and vaguely familiar to Mina. She took a seat near the wall as Sesshomaru stood behind her, taking in the wall as well. The stranger walked to them with that same open smile.

"I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I apologize. I am called Hyōfū. And who do I have the honor of addressing?"

Mina returned his smile.

"My name is Mina."

The daiyoukai eyed Hyōfū warily for a moment before responding.

"Sesshomaru."

Hyōfū bowed slightly at the hips.

"An honor, indeed. Now then. Before you begin your barrage of questions, allow me to ask one of my own. Are you familiar with the changes of the earth?"

Mina gave a confused expression, unsure what the man was getting at exactly. Noting her confusion, Hyōfū walked until he was at the center of the carving in the wall. He put a hand against the stone before he began to explain.

"This world is built upon cycles. The ebb and flow of water, the rise and fall of civilization, the changes to the moon. The oldest cycle is that of the change in earth, " he pointed to the symbols to the left. " It starts with the Season of New Life," he moved to the symbol above his head, " followed by the Season of the Sun. Then comes the Season of Falling Leaves and then, " he placed his hand on the southern symbol with a tender look in his eye. " It is the Season of Ice."

"The four seasons," Mina muttered.

He nodded.

"Precisely. And as with most cycles, it is not something that can work without help. Each season is guided by beings of great power in order to keep the balance of time and life in the world. These beings guide the workings of the very Earth."

"And I assume you are one of these 'great' beings?"

Mina was a bit shocked at Sesshomaru's jab as she sorted through all the information. Hyōfū, however, did not seem upset at the daiyoukai's tone. He merely grinned.

"Yes, I am. I am a Fuyu no Kokoro. A god of winter, if you will," he turned to Mina. "And so are you, young one."

She wanted to deny his statement. She even opened her mouth to do so, but something deep in her soul shut down her rejection. It made too much sense. She had commanded ice just the other day, and turned water into giant, frozen pillars.  _ Not too different to the ones outside this palace _ . It explained why she never felt bothered by the chill.

She groaned and hit her palm against her forehead.

"Dear God, I'm Elsa!"

Sesshomaru gave her a curious glance, but she decided to ignore it, instead focusing her attention on the supposed god, eager to continue on and find out more.

"Okay, so I'm like you. What does that mean?"

Instead of answering, Hyōfū whipped his arm upwards, twisting his hand in the same motion. At the command, a perfect orb of ice materialized in the air. The orb dropped into his palm as he dropped his arm. He lightly tossed it to Mina, who clumsily caught it.

"It means you hold dominion over the snowfall of this realm. You command the frost on the leaves and the cold of the ocean. The icy winds are at your beck and call. You may even, as you grow in your power, come to possess control over time. That is how I pulled you to this era."

Mina's brows shot to her hairline. Even Sesshomaru looked startled, lips slightly parted at the information.

"You summoned me here!?"

The old god laughed.

"Yes, dear one. I called you to this time. I have need of you here, " he smiled sadly, shoulders sagging just a little. "This information would normally be given by your own kin as you grew up, but you are the last of your line, and I am all that remains of our people here in the Eastern Realm."

"If you are such powerful beings, how are you all that is left?"

Sesshomaru's hand grasped at his blade. A threat to a being as strong as this man claimed to be, and one who possessed the abilities he had seen Mina display was not an enemy to be trifled with.

Hyōfū looked at the symbol representing summer on the circle, his smile replaced with a strange expression. His voice was mournful as he explained.

"Where there is power, there will be those that long to take it away. Increase their own. While all Kokoro have need of each other, about 800 years ago, those of the Sun proclaimed themselves the masters of all others. They began to slaughter us, as we provided the greatest threat to them as their opposite. Were I to disappear as well, the world would cease to be as it is."

He knelt next to Mina, taking a hand and clasping it in his own.

"And that is why I have brought you here, young one. Though you are barely coming into your own, I need your help to restore the balance."

Mina pulled her hand away and wrapped it around herself as if she could feel the chill in the air.

"Th-this is a lot to take in… Can I have some time to think?"

The god smiled again, though it did not reach his eyes.

"Of course. I will have rooms prepared for you."

"Just one room."

Sesshomaru snapped his attention to the snow haired woman, surprised by her boldness. Hyōfū raised a brow, but said nothing.

"One room, then. I will take my leave then. A servant will fetch you once your room is ready."

Rising with grace that equaled the daiyoukai in the room, the old god walked from the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door snapped shut, Sesshomaru looked again at Mina, questioning. She was nervously picking at a nail.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't want to be alone, is all. I feel better when you are nearby."

She strutted up to the daiyoukai and buried her face in the side of his neck, letting the mokomoko obscure her vision. She felt him stiffen at the sudden touch. She whispered into the fur.

"You don't have to do anything. Just let me stay here for a second."

She breathed in the scent of wild mountains and silk that was distinctly Sesshomaru and allowed it to soothe her racing mind. After a couple of breaths, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and gently pull her in closer. The other hand found its way into her hair, running through it slowly. The motion brought peace to her mind, allotted her a moment where she didn't have to think about what or who she was.

"I have determined why your scent is familiar to me."

Mina raised her head to look up into golden eyes. They held a warm not often shown by the proud daiyoukai lord.

"Oh?"

His lip twitched upward in a quick smirk before vanishing.

"I shall tell you later."

She huffed into his chest.

"Don't mention it if you're not going to tell me! Now I'm even more curious."

They heard a light tapping on the door, stopping their conversation. The door opened, revealing a woman nearly translucent and practically floating.

"Young Mistress, I have prepared a room for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the odd cut off. I didn't really have a good stopping point between this chapter and the next, so this will have to do.
> 
> At least now some of the secrets have been revealed! And to my fellow Frozen fan (cough cough Churro_2000 cough cough), I had that Elsa line planned nearly from the beginning, and each of your comments had me rolling as i waited for that scene to come up.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. Life got in the way. I am aware of the irony of having Sesshy say "Soon" at the end of the last chapter and me taking forever to get this next chapter out. As an apology, I drew a picture of our dear mochi ball (a cinnamon roll, but cold, if you will) Mina for you guys! I hope you like it
> 
> Much Love!


	15. Unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter will involve some hanky panky. If that's not your thing, I suggest skipping this chapter.

It took Mina’s brain a second to register what the servant must have thought as she stepped in, but quickly separated herself from the daiyoukai’s grasp once she did. She hid her embarrassment with a cough before nodding to the servant. She dipped her head lightly in return and pointedly exited the room, beckoning Mina and Sesshomaru to follow. They followed the servant further into the grand hall.

As Mina watched the servant float ahead, seemingly never touching the hard stone beneath her, curiosity got the better of her. She quickened her step to even her pace with the servant.

“Forgive me if this comes off rude, but are you like Hyōfū and me? I thought he said we were the last here…”

The servant tittered at her uncertainty, smiling without restraint as she responded.

“Don’t fret, Mistress, The Great Lord spoke true. The two of you are the last. I am merely an elemental, yours to command.”

“An elemental…” 

Silence lingered as Mina and Sesshomaru took in the information, the existence of such creatures a revelation even to the great youkai lord. As his demeanor fell into one of discontent, Mina was filled with wonder. She watched once more as the elemental wisped against the stones.

“I take it you are an air elemental, then?”

She giggled happily, the sound reminiscent of a morning breeze.

“Correct, Mistress! You are clever indeed.”

“It is not hard to conclude,” Mina could hear murmured behind her, but paid the disgruntled youkai no mind. She instead kept pace with the servant.

“That is so cool. So, do you know what other elements I can ask help from? Oh, and what should I call you? I never got your name.”

“My, so many questions! Never lose that inquisitive nature, Mistress, it suits you well. Hyōfū will inform you about your station come morning. For tonight, you shall rest in your chambers. As for my name, I am afraid I have no name to give you. My kin do not give ourselves such monikers. I am merely the wind given form.”

The elemental gave a small twirl at the word 'wind' as if to emphasize her point. Mina mulled over that information for a moment.

“I can’t just call you ‘you’, or ‘servant’,” she thought for a moment before an idea pushed itself to the surface. “What if I gave you a name, just between the two of us?”

She heard a scoff from behind her, but the elemental just laughed her same tittering laugh.

“If it would please you, Mistress, you may call me as you wish.”

Mina crossed her arms around herself, resting her index and middle fingers of one hand lightly against her lips as she thought.  _ I wonder what would suit her best? She seems really breezy. Maybe… _

"How does Bree sound?"

The elemental laughed knowingly, the origin of her name seemingly not lost on her.

"Very apt, Mistress. Bree I shall be."

Satisfied with the exchange, Mina fell back until she was nearly in step with the daiyoukai. Though the conversation fell after that, she found the silence of her present company soothing in the new environment, a reminder that he would remain stoic no matter the circumstances. Several moments passed before he spoke.

"The name you chose, it is not one of this land."

"Hm? Ah, yes. It's pretty common in my native country. Plus, it kinda sounds like the word for 'breeze' in my language. I think it fits her well."

Sesshomaru side-eyed down at her, unimpressed.

"You are one with little imagination, aren't you?"

She huffed, dramatically placing a hand at her breast in mock offense.

"How dare you,  _ My Lord _ . I'd like to see you do better!"

If he had a retort, it was interrupted by Bree stopping in front of a large, ornate door. The elemental flicked her wrist and a breeze gently swung the door inward, revealing the room within. She turned to the pair with a smile.

"Your room. A fresh set of clothing has been set out for you, Mistress. If you wish to eat or wash, simply call to us as you do with your power and we shall assist you."

With her instructions done, Bree dissipated in a tittering wind. Mina decided that was far from the strangest thing she had seen that day and walked into the room, followed closely by the daiyoukai. The door shut heavily behind them. They both took in the room, one finding happiness and the other left in confusion.

The room was modest in comparison to the grand hall and meeting room they had left, but still larger than Mina was used to. At the center was a large bed, modeled like a Victorian frame with large, carved bed posts stretching up above the modern-esque mattress. The bedspread was a kaleidoscope of blues and whites, matching the theme of the great fortress it rested inside well. An ornate folding screen featuring what looked like falling flower petals stood at the far corner next to a white vanity. Mina walked up to the vanity, ghosting a finger over a fine tooth comb that rested on it before looking into the polished mirror.  _ It's almost like I'm home again. _

She wasn't sure how she felt about her reflection. She was more gaunt than she had been before she fell into this new world, cheeks thinner and the set of her jaw more firm, but there was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Something powerful.

_ So much has changed… _

A silk sleeve and armor came into view behind her reflection. She smiled at Sesshomaru through the mirror.

"I bet the bed seems really strange to you."

He didn't respond. Instead, a claw pulled at a strand of her hair. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the sensation. His claws lightly scraped against the back of her neck, raising a line of goosebumps at the touch. She sighed.

"If you keep that up, I may fall asleep where I stand."

She gasped as claws tugged a strand of hair slightly harder. Hot breath found her ear. His voice seemed huskier than normal.

"You will not be sleeping yet. Not until I have you."

Mina startled and turned as the insinuation clicked in her head. She looked up at him frantically.

"You don't mean?"

His gold eyes held an unyielding fire within.

"We can't! I'm still trying to absorb everything about what I am. What if someone hears, or if Hyōfū comes back!? We-"

Sesshomaru roughly grabbed the woman's cheek, allowing his claws to press into the skin. Any more pressure and they would pierce her flesh. The sudden flash of pain cut Mina off.

He studied her, taking in the panic in her wide eyes, but also her rapid breathing and fluttering heartbeat. It was too tempting to resist. He had waited long enough.

"For once, woman, quiet the thoughts in your mind and exist in this moment alone."

With his free hand, the daiyoukai lord began to tug at the knot of her obi.

Panic flossed through Mina, freezing her in place. It wasn't that she had never had a partner, nor that she didn't want it. She was so overwhelmed.  _ He had to choose  _ **_now_ ** _ of all times!? _

Her obi fell to the floor, leaving her kimono hanging loosely in place.

_ I'm not ready!  _ Mina felt herself regain the ability to move. She made to push away from Sesshomaru when his words finally sunk in. Her eyes met his. They were so full of fire and something she hadn't seen there since their moment on the beach. Want.

Sesshomaru felt her nails dig into his arm as her panicking, red eyes changed to orbs full of hunger. She let out a shaky breath against his palm.

"Okay. Help me forget about all of this then. At least for a while."

He needed no further prompting. Claws released her cheek to make room for his face crashing into hers. Their lips met greedily and Mina's fingers scrambled to twine into silver hair. A low growl sounded deep in Sesshomaru's throat, which only spurred the white haired woman on. She bit at his bottom lip and was rewarded with his tongue seeking entry, which she warmly welcomed with her own.

The hardness of armor between them quickly annoyed Mina. Reluctantly, she removed her hands from long locks to search the sides of his chest piece for some means of taking it off. Realizing her intentions, Sesshomaru brought his hands on top of her own, guiding them to the hidden latches without breaking the kiss. The plate of armor fell loudly to the floor, followed quickly by his pauldron and mokomoko. Mina took no time to bring her hands to his chest and explore the planes of muscle hidden under the thin layer of silk. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted how surprisingly slight of build he was for the strength he wielded, but the slide of her fingers against silk as they descended down to his sash held much more importance to her mind in the moment.

She tugged at his sash, pleased by the clatter of swords as it fell. Relieved of his armor and weapons, Sesshomaru grasped the woman at the waist and lifted her effortlessly. He practically threw her onto the center of the bed, satisfied at the peal of shock that escaped her and the way she bounced against the foreign bed. He joined her there, legs caging her underneath his frame. She tugged at his haori until it hung loose at the sides, exposing his chest to her and slightly obscuring herself within the silk. That would not do.

With one arm holding his weight off of her, Sesshomaru used his free hand to unwrap the top of Mina's kimono. The brush of the fabric and the sudden exposure to open air hardened the pink buds of her breasts. With another husky growl, the daiyoukai began a stream of wet kisses, starting at where her jaw met her neck, down the line of her jugular, past her collarbone until his mouth enclosed on an inviting bud. A moan escaped Mina's lips as his tongue flicked against the tip of her nipple. His hand found her other breast. He cupped the supple flesh in his palm before allowing his fingers to find the center. He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb and swirled around the other with his tongue.

The sensations had the woman nearling writhing and she found they were wearing all too much clothing. She pushed against his shoulders to get him to rise. He growled a warning at her, but did as she wished and rose up. He did not release the breast in his hand however.

Mina took the opportunity to scramble out from underneath Sesshomaru and knelt in front of him. She nibbled his earlobe and jaw as she pushed his haori off his shoulders and down his arms. He reluctantly released her breast in order to remove the clothing completely. He returned the favor, tearing the kimono from her pale body and leaving her completely nude. He pushed her back down and drank in the sight of her.

Her crown of white hair splayed messily around her thin frame, the only thing lighter than the pale shade of her skin. The only imperfection were the blotches of pink as the blood rushed to her cheeks and two purplish marks on her left breast where he had kisses a little too hard. She seemed to glow with the sheen of sweat that was beginning to form on her body, an effect that made the heaving of her breasts even more enchanting to the daiyoukai as she breathed in heavily. His hungry eyes cast further downward, taking in the subtle curve at her waist and the lean muscle underneath. He stopped at the soft patch of white down that hid her mound. The sight had the coiling heat within him that had been mounting since he had watched her take in the room threatening to burst. He would wait no longer. He would have what was his.

He descended on her once more, kissing and toying at the skin of her neck as a hand slid past her patch of hair to find her slit. She cried out as he found his mark. She moaned and bucked against his teasing fingers. He plunged a finger into her depths.

"Hah!"

She cried into his ear as he slowly moved in and out and gripped at his sides. Her nails dug into his flesh, spurring him forward. He listened to her mewling at his movements and watched her snowy lashes flutter as eyes rolled back. The sight had his fangs tingling, growing. He pulled his hakama down, releasing his eager member.

He wet his tip at her entrance, then stopped. The beast within roared in protest, but he had to do something important first.

"Mina," his voice was lower than she had ever heard it. It rumbled in between them. "Is this what you want?"

The surprising gesture was rewarded with an instant, breathy answer.

"Yes!"

And with that enthusiastic consent, Sesshomaru plunged himself in slowly, pushing against the flutter of her walls as she adjusted to his length. The movement drew a long moan from the woman, one he silenced with a kiss. Once he was fully enveloped to the hilt, he began to move.

With each thrust, Mina found herself overcome with a rising feeling of need deep in her core. She scratched down the daiyoukai's back, begging him to increase his speed and end this delicious torment. When he did as she needed, her back arched and her sight went white as ecstacy overtook her. She felt fangs dig into her shoulder, but the pain only heightened the orgasm, making her scream out his name.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

He bit down harder. His pace became more frantic, harder and faster until, with a strangled groan of his own, the daiyoukai met his end, filling his lover with his essence. With the last semblance of sense Mina had, she grabbed his face slick with a veil of sweat and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before collapsing.

Sesshomaru begrudgingly withdrew from her quivering folds and readjusted his hakama over his member. He laid next to the snow haired woman, admiring the bounce of her breasts as she still heaved for breath. He could hear her heart still pounding furiously within her chest. The sound pleased him greatly. Mina noticed his eyes on her and, feeling a little too exposed now that the moment was over, curled up into his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and sighed, content.

As her breathing steadied, Mina took to tracing the muscles of Sesshomaru's abdomen with a finger. She marveled at just how perfect he was, like he was sculpted from marble with the greatest attention to detail. She could find no scars or blemishes under her searching fingers. She trailed up his neck, adjusting so that she could watch his reaction. He had closed his eyes at some point, but opened them again as she moved upward.

Her fingers found the line of his jaw and traced to the tip of his chin, and she was amused to see the daiyoukai tilt his chin slightly upward with her fingers. She raised herself up on an elbow to get a better view. She lightly touched at his lips, reveling in the change of texture and the fact that he did not stop her. She felt the urge to kiss those lips once more, but continued on. Her fingers ghosted over to the purple marks on the opposite side of his face from where she had started, tracing the edges of the marks where they emerged from his hairline to the points upon his cheekbones. Her fingers trailed into the silver hair behind the marks as she studied the crescent moon on his brow. 

"I understand that the marks on your cheek are youkai marks, but why are you marked with a crescent moon as well?"

"It is the mark of my clan, I know not why it is the shape that it is.

"Hmmmm…"

Satisfied with her venture, Mina returned to the crook of his arm and laid down, curling her still naked body against his. The feeling of silk against her lower half brought a slight frown to her lips _. When did he get dressed again?_

A yawn escaped her and her lids suddenly felt so heavy. She snuggled in closer. Sleep almost welcomed her home when a thought invaded her mind.

"Sesshomaru, you said you figured out where you had experienced my scent before. Will you tell me now?"

She couldn't see his face, but she could swear she heard amusement in his voice.

"Yes. During my travels with my father, we encountered a mountain similar to this one. It was cold and covered in snow. A great demon lived upon it that my father wished to enlist within his ranks or kill in glorious battle. Instead of the great demon we had come to fight, we found only a child crying in the snow."

"A child?"

"One of blue eyes like Hyōfū. We had no way of knowing then, but I suspect now that he was one of your kin. You all smell the same. Of snowfall and power. Of wind in the dead of winter and something more."

She smiled into his chest, happy that mystery had been solved. She yawned again.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Mina?"

"I think I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. StrifeGirl took forever to update again. Whoops. I promise I had a good reason this time: I got engaged! So much craziness!
> 
> This chapter was a bear to write. I love to read smut, but had never attempted to write my own sex scene before. I hope it's up to standards for you guys.
> 
> Let me know what you all think and I'll have the next chapter ready soon!
> 
> Much Love!!!


	16. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am

She felt the body beneath her tense up as the words slipped from her lips, making her sigh in frustration.

_ Well, that wasn’t the reaction I had hoped for. _

She pushed away the sleep that called to her and instead lifted herself up on an elbow so she could look down at the daiyoukai beneath her. Snowy hair tumbled over her shoulder haphazardly onto his abdomen. She splayed her fingers against his chest, frowning at the tension she felt within the muscles. She peered down at him, trying to gleen his thoughts from behind golden eyes. She sighed once more.

She tugged on a strand of silver hair, earning her a scowl. She smiled lightly in return.

"I'm not expecting anything from you, Sesshomaru. You don't need to do or say anything- you've done enough already for me. I just wanted you to know my feelings. After tonight...it felt like the right time."

He continued to stare at her, study her. His muscles seemed to relax, but an awkward air filled the room. Unsure of how to fix it and feeling too tired to think it through, Mina slid herself under the blankets and turned away.

"Goodnight."

No more words were spoken between the two, and though her body cried out for rest, sleep did not come easily for the woman.

  
  
  


Morning came too soon with a clamoring at the door. After a few hard knocks garnered no response, the door slammed open with Bree sliding in.

"Mistress! You must wake up! Hyōfū expects you within an hour. Would you like to visit the bath before you join the Master?"

Mina groaned into her pillow and turned away. She fumbled through the blankets to reach out, but her hands met only more blankets. She blearily opened her eyes to see she was alone in bed. The realization pulled her out of her drowsy state. Bree's words finally registered on her mind.

"A bath does sound nice."

After fussing over the woman's bedhead, the elemental led her down the grand hall and to a set of stairs. When Mina gave her a questioning look, she smiled and pointed downward.

"The baths are at the bottom of these steps. I assume you will want your privacy?"

"Oh, yes...thank you."

She descended step by step until the floor was level once more. Once she hit the bottom, the sight nearly took her breath away.  _ It's a hot spring! _

Littering the ground were pools of water, all clear as the crystal that surrounded them. The spring had seemed to have formed in a cave that the builder of the fortress had merely taken advantage of. While the walls had been smoothed down and polished, much of the ceiling still held cave formations and patches of crystals glittered and reflected into the water below. A natural coloring to the stone gave the entire room a soothing purple shade.

Mina walked amongst the pools, watching the steam float up from the water's surface. She dipped a toe in and nearly screamed out in pain as the heat overwhelmed her. She panted heavily as she tried to calm herself. 

_ I guess I can't take hot baths anymore… _

She nearly turned to leave at that when a pool away from the others caught her eye. With the way the cave walls had formed, it was almost as if it was in a room by itself. Something about it drew Mina in. As she approached, she noted that no steam rose. She tentatively slid a finger under the water.

_ It's ice cold. _

She plunged the rest her hand in and sighed. Though she could recognize that the water couldn't be more than a degree above freezing, she found it more soothing than a luxurious bubble bath from the time period she was born in. A scrap of something next to the pool caught her eye. It was a folded kimono with a note set atop the clothing. With her dry hand, Mina brought the note up to read.

_ The strongest of us have always found hot springs detestable, and a frozen pool the greatest oasis. I sense this potential within you. _

_ Please accept this kimono as a homecoming gift of sorts. _

Unsure of when Bree or another servant may come for her, the snow haired woman quickly undressed and submerged herself up to the neck within the glittering pool.

_ Ohhh… Hyōfū is right. This is like an oasis. No, more like heaven on earth. _

It felt like her entire body was being revitalized, each nerve endings restored to perfection. Bathing like a normal person had never come close to this, not even when she had been able to use a shower with four separate spigots.

_ But that's what humans do. And I...I'm not human, am I? _

The thought pulled her from the bliss she had succumbed to. She channeled the sudden feelings of frustration and uncertainty into scrubbing herself clean. She did her best to get every inch of skin, even under her nails, free of the grime of travel. Even without some form of soap, the dirt floated off freely. She pulled her head under the pool's surface and did her best to clean her hair as well, scrubbing well past when her lungs ached for air. She breached with a gasp and rose from the pool, and found the kiss of cold air against her skin refreshing.

She watched as rivulets of spring water ran freely across her stomach and frowned down at her new and old clothing.

_ No towel. _

Not willing to dirty herself by drying off with her old clothes, she dressed herself in the new kimono still wet, figuring she would dry as the day passed. It wasn't like the chill would give her a cold.

As she hit the top of the steps that met the grand hall, she nearly collided with an elemental who appeared to be coming to get her. Though she danced through the air like Bree did, she was completely different. While Bree took the appearance of a young woman, this elemental seemed more middle aged, and much more brusque. She pulled at Mina's hair without warning.

"Mistress, how can you go about in such a state? Have you no decorum?"

Mina pulled her hair back from the servant and twined it around her finger.

"I'm sorry, there was no towel and I-"

She was cut off by the elemental's exasperated sigh.

"Mistress," she put her hands at her hips. "Why did you not command the water to leave you?"

Her eyes widened.

"I can just dry myself."

The annoyed look from the servant gave her her answer, though she had not phrased it as a question. Mina closed her eyes and focused on the energy she felt within. The inner pulse thrummed back in response. She became hyper aware of the droplets on her body.

_ Fall. _

At her command, the water fell from her body and even the kimono into a neat puddle at her feet. The elemental frowned down at the puddle, but didn't mention it. She instead glared at the woman who caused it.

"Come, Mistress. We are keeping the Master waiting."

They went down the hall close to the entrance at a pace Mina struggled to keep up with. She was nearly running to stay at the haughty elemental's side.

"I'm sorry to trouble you with this, but have you seen my companion at all today?"

The servant slowed her hurried pace a little as she thought. She picked up the pace again as she began to speak.

"I believe he was outside scouting the area early this morning. Must I fetch him for you?"

"No… I just wondered."

_ He could have woke me before he left.  _ She bit at the inside of her cheek.  _ I wish I knew why things are so awkward now… _

The elemental stopped in front of another door Mina had not yet ventured through. The elemental pushed the door open with a fist and nearly pushed Mina in as well.

"I have brought the young Kokoro, Master. Will that be all?"

Hyōfū sat next to a large, marble table, scribbling on a scroll of paper. He rested his quill as Mina stumbled in and stood with a gentle smile.

"Thank you. That is all."

The elemental left in a huff, slamming the door behind her and leaving the two immortal beings alone. Mina grasped for something to say.

"That servant is, um, very frugal with her time."

The old being laughed heartily and gestured for Mina to join him at the table. His unabashed laughter eased her a little and allowed her to sit next to him comfortably.

"That is one way to put it. I find that, even though they claim to merely be the elements, they hold more personality than any mortal I've come across."

She thought of the servants sneer and Bree with her tittering laugh and smiled.

"I don't know. It's more like they fully embody an aspect of their native element."

When Hyōfū returned her smile, there was something more hidden behind his glacial eyes.

"That is a very astute observation."

Mina looked down at the scroll he had discarded when she had entered. She couldn't quite read the symbols from her angle.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was it you were writing?"

Without hesitation, he slid the scroll to her and righted it so that she could easily read it. As she scanned through the words, she found that most of it concerned her powers. She looked up at Hyōfū curiously. His gaze had taken on a mournful set.

"As the last of our people were lost, I began to write to you. As you did not grow up as the goddess you are destined to be, I knew that you would need to learn all of our history as well as how to harness your powers and rule your domain," her folded his hands lightly on the table. "I feared, and still fear, that I may be lost as well before your tutelage has ended. If that is the case, I did not want you to feel alone. I hope that, when I am gone, the words I have written will still guide you."

A sudden swell of emotion filled Mina's throat. She felt a tickle in her nose and swallowed hard. It took her a breath before she could respond.

"I think that is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

When she looked up at him, she found his eyes held as much emotion as her own. His put a wrinkled hand on top of one of her own, light enough that if she chose, she could move it away. Instead, the small touch was like coming home.

"I understand that you do not know me, but you are my kin. The last of our kind after me. I will do all within my power to raise you up."

He gave her hand a slight squeeze, barely a registering of muscles.

"And in that vein, before we begin your training, would you like to hear more about our family?"

She felt a surge of excitement at the idea and smiled.

"Yes, please! Even when I thought I was just a normal person, I knew so little about where I came from. My parents didn't know and all my Granny could tell me was where my ancestors came from."

She flipped her hand so that she was firmly and fervently holding his.

"I want to know everything."

The old god smiled.

  
  
  


Mina spent a countless number of hours sitting with Hyōfū, learning about her kin, their deeds and accomplishments. The old god spoke of children he had watched grow into proud warriors, of timid gods who would quietly watch over the blooming of snowberries, and of ancient ancestors he had never even met. Mina took in every story greedily, feeling each new tale filled in a puzzle piece in her own heart. As a lull in the conversation appeared, a question gnawed at her.

"Hyōfū, you've told me so many stories tonight, but I don't think you ever mentioned your own. Did you never have a mate? Children?"

She could see pain fill his glacial eyes, even as he tried to conceal it behind a readjusting of his hair. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

"I believe that is enough for tonight. You must be tired, and I must retire as well."

The both stood and made their way to the door. Mina frowned.

"I didn't mean t-"

"Don't worry, child," he interrupted her apology as he held the door open for her. "It is merely late and we must rest if we are to truly begin tomorrow."

The two walked down the grand hall in silence, their steps echoing against the cold ground. The door to Mina's room arrived sooner than she expected. Hyōfū opened the door for her. Before entering, she turned and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for your stories tonight...they mean the world to me. Truly."

He gave her one last smile before closing the door.

"Goodnight, young one."

As the door closed, Mina let her body rest against it, fatigue hitting her all at once. She really was tired. She took in her room, still struggling to believe this was hers, when her heart sank.

She was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where in the world did Sesshomaru go? And after such a steamy night? I hope he's okay...
> 
> I promise next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. I've already started working on it. It may also interest you guys to know that we are about half way through the story, depending on if I want to add a couple scenes or save them for a possible sequel.
> 
> As always, I love to hear what you guys think in the comments. Your theories give me life lol.
> 
> Much Love!


	17. Hi Lo

The next week Mina spent in an utter rollercoaster of emotions. On the high end, she found training each day with Hyōfū beyond rewarding as an experience. She didn't just look forward to each new lesson; each new power that was revealed to her, each new scrap of history about her people brought her a sense of peace she had never felt before. She felt like she belonged.

It helped that Hyōfū was a patient teacher. Though not many of the lessons had been difficult for her, when she did stumble, like during their lesson on controlling time, he was there.

"I don't understand how you stop time on command, Hyōfū. It doesn't make sense to me!"

The old god held her arm lightly and he tried to coax her out of her frustration.

"Give it time, child. It is a difficult power to harness. Just give it time."

  
  
  


On the third day of her lessons, Mina found her greatest high. Instead of asking her to meet him in the study as she had the previous days, an elemental had informed the goddess-in-training that she would be meeting the master outside the fortress for her lesson that day. Unsure of what the old god had in store, Mina passed over the formal kimono she had taken to wearing for her lessons and instead donned her travel clothes.

_ I should be able to move around better in these. _

As she made it to the base of the stairway that led to the outside world, the view around her took her breath away. Not a single cloud lingered in the sky, just the sun beaming down on the snow of the mountains, melting it into small streams. The water cascaded down the mountain sides until all the separate rivulets convalesced into one larger river in the valley below. It was beautiful. Mina hoped to see a flash of silk or long white fur, but to no avail. She did, however, spot Hyōfū, and quickly hid her growing misery at the disappearance of a certain daiyoukai behind a mask of indifference. 

Hyōfū smiled at her as she came into his view. If he noticed her inner turmoil, he did not comment on it. He stood at the precipice of one of the cliff sides that looked down upon the valley. He beckoned her to join him at the edge.

"It is a most beautiful day."

A breeze blew by as if on cue and ruffled at her white locks. She tucked the hair back into place before responding and squinted up at the sky.

"It is pretty, but I wish the clouds would come back, at least a little. I'm not fond of the sun."

A glint of mischief found its way into the old god's eyes at her comment. He turned his gaze upward as well.

"There are stories that have been passed down through our kin of Fuyu no Kokoro who possessed the strength to command the very weather. Some stories claim that one of us was so powerful that, in her rage and grief over the death of her lover, she called upon a great storm that silenced the world under ice for generations."

Mina's eyes widened as she listened, gleaning the implications of said stories. A bubbling of excitement found its way into her stomach.

"Are you implying that I can control the weather?"

He returned his icy, blue eyes to her own ruby ones.

"They are old stories, and they claim that only the mightiest can control the skies. But," he continued quickly before the disappointment in his student could arise. "I believe you are that mighty."

She still wasn't completely used to how open the old god was with his words, and felt her heart squeeze at the kindness in his voice. She took in a steadying breath to hide the surge of emotion and looked at the vacant sky.

"How do I do it?"

Hyōfū held out his hand and summoned a crystal of ice from the water particles in the air.

"It is much like how we create like this, I suspect, but on a much grander scale. It must take immense concentration and innate power."

Mina raised a brow.

"So you can't do it?" He had said that it was only in stories, but she still had figured he had some practice in it. Instead, he shook his head.

"I tried many times in my youth, but I was never able to muster a single cloud. While I had the right amount of focus, I did not have the strength for it. Now, focus. Command the very sky to do your bidding!"

Nervousness caught in her throat at the instruction, but she swallowed it down as she closed her eyes. She relaxed the tension in her shoulders and breathed deeply until she felt at peace within herself. Her power roiled within her, at the ready for her next command. She pictures the empty sky in her mind's eye and imagined filling it with snow filled clouds. Her brow furrowed as she tried to conjure every detail within her mind until she was satisfied. With one last deep breath, she opened her eyes and shot her arms upward.

_ Let there be snow! _

The pair watched the sky eagerly for any changes. At first, nothing happened. The sun still shined brightly and the blue of the sky was untouched. Even though she could feel the pull of energy, she began to lose hope. She was about to drop her arms when Hyōfū pointed upward in excitement.

"Look there!"

Mina scanned the sky where the god was pointing. All she could see was the impregnable blue.

_ Wait…. _

Barely more than a wisp, a small, gray cloud was stretching itself over the sky. Mina was ready to call it a mere coincidence when a solitary snowflake flew down and landed on her cheek, a kiss from her latest creation. All of her suppressed excitement rose up at once.

"I did it! I made it snow! I really did it!!"

Hyōfū chuckled at her exuberance, but she could clearly see his own enthusiasm hiding in his eyes. 

"You did, just as I knew you could. And with practice, you may yet cover the sky in its entirety."

Before she could realize what she was doing, the young woman hugged the old god tightly, catching him off guard.

"Thank you, Hyōfū. For everything. Thank you."

Hyōfū lightly patted the budding goddess on the back, unsure of what else to do. Despite the sudden disregard to decorum, the god smiled.

  
  
  


For all the wonderful moments Mina spent in training, each night when she would return to her room, she would find it empty. Sesshomaru had not returned since that first night there. Each morning, Mina would ask the elemental's if they had seen him, but few had. The ones that could confirm he was around always claimed he was out of the fortress, skulking around the mountain base. By the fourth night, his scent had fully disappeared from their room, and it nearly broke the woman's heart.

After a week had passed, Mina had had enough. Once her lessons had finished for that day, she did not return to her room. Instead, she marched down the grand hall to the stairs that would lead outside. She took stairs two at a time and rushed to the outdoors, not taking the time to enjoy the fresh night air hitting her face. There were more important things to do in that moment.

She strode to one of the cliff sides where her view of the mountain and valley would be unobscured. Not a single tree or stone would escape her vision as she looked for white silk and silver hair. She looked toward the base of the next mountain and saw a flash of white.

_ Found you. _

She leapt from the cliff, commanding the icy air around her to soften her fall. Once her feet were on the ground, she beckoned the wind to speed her step. It was only a handful of heartbeats before she was there, just a few feet away from him. 

He was turned away from her, head tilted upward toward the moon. Despite the raging ocean of her emotions, just seeing him made her heart ache.

_ I've missed him… _

She was still deciding on how to start when the daiyoukai took the burden from her. His voice was the rich baritone she remembered, and it did nothing to steady her heartbeat.

"Your powers have grown."

The staunch greeting had her dumbstruck. Of all things she had thought he would say when they met again, that was not one she expected. Okay _ , that's it. _

"That's all you've got!?"

He turned so that he could watch her through the peripheral of his vision with a brow raised. For some reason, the subtle movement just made her angrier.

"You leave me behind and don't come back for a week, don't even see me for an ENTIRE week, and that's what you start with!?"

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She could feel tears threatening to fall, but she refused to let them do so.

"Did you even miss me? Did you even care? I get that you're aloof, but I didn't realize you were such a jerk, Sesshomaru!"

She had his full attention now. He had turned to face her, and even taken a few steps toward her, but his face remained an emotionless mask. It only spurred her forward. She closed the gap between them until she could almost touch him if she reached out. She studied his eyes, hoping for something, any emotion, to be there, but found them to be golden mirrors. They only reflected her pained expression, hiding what may lie beneath. 

"What happened to my belonging to you? Were you lying when you told me that!? I thought youkai lords would be above lies, but clearly I was wrong! And to think I thought I loved you"

Sesshomaru snarled down at her.

"You do not know the weight of the words you speak!"

Anger reverberated through his voice as he yelled. Mina raised her hand and made to slap him across the cheek. Sesshomaru caught it with ease, purely by reflex, but the motion had shocked the both of them to stillness. The pair watched each other with wide eyes. 

As Mina watched his golden orbs flit over her face and the arm he held between them, a realization came to her. There had been more than anger in his voice, emotions proud daiyoukai lords weren't meant to openly express. Her own anger seeped away and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice was small as she spoke.

"Are you afraid I'll leave you?"

Sesshomaru made to turn away, but she grabbed at his arm and pulled him back again. He snarled at her, but the action was hollow and without malice. 

"You are, aren't you? You're afraid I'll leave you because you think loving you is hard."

He glared down at her, molten eyes fiery in their anger, but he did not deny her statements. He broke eye contact and looked over toward the moon. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he worked it. She wasn't sure if he would respond or if he would just pull away again. After what felt like a lifetime to the white haired woman, he spoke quietly, as if he was talking to himself more than to her.

"I am a lord. I have responsibilities that I cannot abandon," he snuck a peek down at her glistening rubies, wet with tears. "My mate will have to shoulder that burden as well."

He pulled at her grasp gently and Mina allowed him to free himself and step away. He looked as if his next sentence was harder still for him to utter.

"And yes. I am a hard youkai to love. You have said as much yourself."

Mina wasn't sure how to feel. She was still angry, and rightfully so, over his sudden disappearance over the week, but here he was now, showing a level of vulnerability she doubted anyone had ever seen from him. She took a small breath and pushed the last dredges of anger away.  _ I can always yell at him again later. _

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to send her away, he found the woman wrapping her arms tightly around his abdomen. Her hands found her way up to his shoulders and, even through his armor, he could feel the light strain in her muscles as she squeezed as tightly as she could. He could smell the salt of her tears as she spoke into his chestplate.

"You're a fool."

The insult made him want to push the woman away, but the scent of mountain snowfall, her scent, stopped his hands. Instead, he allowed himself to rest a claw within her white hair. They wove in deeply into the locks as if it was second nature. She continued to speak below him.

"I'm not going to go anywhere. Even if you are a jerk, I love you."

She looked up at him, ruby eyes full of determination.

"And I do know the weight of the words I say. I've never said them to anyone before you. So don't tell me I don't know."

He would never show it, not even to her, but relief filled the daiyoukai at her soft words. His hand not wound within her hair went to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

"A life with me will not be an easy one. You will gain many enemies. Powerful foes."

To his surprise, she smiled.

"Then I guess I better work extra hard in my goddess lessons. Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll be more powerful than you."

He smirked at the boldness of the woman. She smiled wider.

"That was almost a smile there!"

He bent down to silence the woman with his lips on hers. She stiffened at first from the contact,but quickly responded eagerly, welcoming him into her mouth with her tongue. Her hands unwrapped from his back to slide up his chest piece to twine behind his neck, pressing their bodies closer together As the kiss deepened, Sesshomaru contemplated how her naked body would look under the moonlight. He moved a hand downward to rip open her kimono and find out when they both heard someone clear their throat.

Mina broke the kiss and looked towards the sound. Standing a few feet away was Jaken, looking abashed.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but may I have a moment of your time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Jaken has no sense of timing. I wonder how Mina will respond to seeing him after what happened last time....
> 
> Much Love!


	18. Wretches and Kings

If looks could kill, Jaken would have been dead twice over as both goddess-in-training and daiyoukai stared daggers at the little youkai. Feeling the pressure of their combined gaze, he jumped to bow deeply, forehead meeting the ground. 

Mina felt a burning deep within herself. Memories flooded her mind against her will of the imp screeching at her on the cold beach. She could still hear his scream of "monster" crystal clear. In her time training, she had managed to suppress the memory of his words, but now, with him right in front of her, they refused to be forgotten.

For some reason, her thoughts went to Hyōfū. Images ran through her head of the old god. She recalled his kind smile just for her, of him writing in his scrolls, filling them with all he could think of to aid her. She remembered the all too human pain she had seen in his eyes when he told her of his fallen family.

If she was supposedly a monster, then that would mean he was, too. Sweet, gentle Hyōfū. The pain that the imp's words had once brought her evaporated into the wind. She no longer felt sadness. She felt rage. The muscles in her jaw clenched painfully against the anger fueled tears that threatened to spill as she stared down at the little youkai. Her body was boiling inside.

_ I hate him. _

The daiyoukai felt more than he saw the change in aura of his mate. Though her face held little emotion, the temperature of the air held a chill and was steadily dropping. He watched her with interest, pondering if she would break down or attack his vassal in her current state.

He was mildly shocked when, instead, she blinked away her tears and relaxed her expression into one he had not seen before. Bitterness.

"Why are you here, Jaken?"

The little youkai flinched at the steely tone of her voice. Sesshomaru studied his woman carefully, warily. She was not one for such harsh emotions. Even when faced with her own death, she had never been one to turn to anger. It puzzled him, but he decided he would let it lie for now. He instead answered her question plainly before the imp could respond.

"He is my vassal, and serves me," his eyes narrowed slightly, remembering that said vassal had interrupted something of great importance. "Though he should know better on when it is acceptable to approach me."

Mina wasn't sure how it was possible, but the little youkai seemed to sink further into the dirt. His voice came up muffled.

"I beg your forgiveness, My Lord! I know you ordered me to stay away until called, but I bring most urgent news! It cannot wait!"

Before either of them could ask what could be so important, the goddess and daiyoukai found their attention drawn to a young boy making his way towards them. Mina found that the strange armor and sickle-like weapon the boy wore seemed very familiar to her. 

The youth stood next to Jaken before bowing deeply at the waist, his respect for the youkai lord transparent.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru. It is as Master Jaken says, we bring urgent news."

A small cat youkai wrapped it's tails around the boy's feet before mewing lightly, as if to punctuate his sentence. A memory of her youkai slaying friend popped into Mina's head from just before she had left the village. She stepped toward the youth. He lifted his head at her approach, though stayed in his respectful pose.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Sango's brother?"

The boy stood up fully before nodding with a shy smile. 

"Yes, My Lady. My name is Kohaku."

The youkai at his feet meowed expectantly, making the boy laugh.

"And this is Kilala."

_ She is so cute! And Kohaku seems like such a sweet boy. He's so much like Sango… _

Mina knelt down and offered her hand to the tiny youkai, pleased when she plodded over to her outstretched hand and graciously accepted scratches behind an ear. Mina giggled.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you! I've heard so much about you from your sister. She told me I could ask you for help if we ever met and I was in trouble."

Her cheer died in her throat.

"But if you came to us here, I'm guessing you are the one in trouble."

Sesshomaru approached his vassal, his nose still pressed into the ground.

"What news do you bring, Jaken?"

The imp rose from the ground to begin his explanation. Kohaku's face fell as he began.

"It's terrible, My Lord! A great and powerful force has been burning your domain to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes!"

Kohaku nodded in affirmation before picking up where the imp left off. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit in shock at the news before narrowing into a scowl. He had left his domain unattended for too long and was now paying the price. He flexed his claws instinctually and felt his fangs press against his lip as they threatened to grow. 

"With the way they have been going, they will soon reach the village where Rin is. We need you, My Lord, to stop this force before they make it there."

Mina was struck still in horror from the news. She watched the pain clouding Kohaku's eyes and could only imagine what atrocities he had seen scattered about the western lands. It aged his young face in ways only tragedy and trauma could. Through the fog of fear and shock that had enveloped her as the news was received, a particular detail stood out to her.

_ It can't be... _

"Hold on a moment, did you say the lands were being burned? Did you mean that literally?"

The boy dipped his head solemnly. The white haired woman bit at the nail on her thumb as she thought.

_ To do so much damage, it would have to be a massively powerful youkai. Or… _

Mina turned to the daiyoukai at her side and tugged at the sleeve of his haori lightly to get his attention. She could see the red threatening to bleed into the white of his eyes, but it fades as he returned her gaze.

"I need to talk to Hyōfū about this. Will you come with me?"

Though unsure of what this had to do with the old god, he trusted his mate's judgement. He nodded his assent. Mina turned to the imp and boy.

"You two should come as well."

  
  


The old winter god rested his head heavily in his hand as he listened to the imp and youkai slayer relay what they had witnessed, his face falling farther with each detail. When he could bear the retelling no longer, he waved his free hand to silence the two. It felt as if the weight of the mountain they resided in sat squarely upon his back.

"I have heard enough," he turned to face Mina. "It was wise of you to bring this information to me. It is as I feared, though I had hoped we would have more time together before this happened."

Jaken took a tentative step towards the god.

"Do you know what has done this?"

A smile formed on his face that did not reach his eyes before he spoke again.

"Yes, little youkai. I'm afraid I am all too familiar with what has caused this rampant destruction."

His gaze met Mina's in a knowing look. The pain she saw there sent an icy chill down her spine into the core of her being. All her fears were confirmed. She tried to speak, but found her voice weak and trembling. It came out as barely a whisper.

"It's them, isn't it?"

He didn't reply, but the deep sorrow she saw within his glacial pools spoke volumes. Mina closed her eyes tightly together and wrapped her arms around herself. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. The old god noted the confusion the young boy and imp displayed at the goddess-in-training's sudden change in demeanor. Hyōfū stood with effort from his chair and made to bring them up to speed.

"Just as Mina and I hold dominion over all the snow touches, there are those that have the power of the summer sun. They are known as

Natsu no Kokoro, and they have been disrupting the balance of nature for some time now. It would appear they have grown even more bold as the number of my family dwindles and are now openly attacking."

He looked at each of them in the eye before concluding.

"You must stop them before their fires make it to this mountain, or all is lost."

Mina tried to keep from shaking as the weight of his words sank deep into her.

_ I'm scared. I'm not ready to fight anyone….I'm not ready! _

Before she could spiral further, a pressure at her back startled her out of her reverie. When she opened her eyes, she found Sesshomaru had lightly pressed his hand against her back. Though his expression was as impassive as it ever was, the simple fact that he had reached out to comfort her was the support she needed. She took a deep breath and gave the daiyoukai a small smile before addressing the rest of the room.

"We should leave immediately. It's my duty to bring back the balance of nature. We can't let them take another life."

Sesshomaru smirked, eyes dark. Finally, he would do battle against an opponent worth his time. Despite his mate's trepidation, his blood burned with anticipation.

"It is time to return to my domain."

Jaken bounced excitedly.

"Yes, My Lord! You will show those ruffians what it means to mess with you! You will have them on their knees in mere moments!"

As the group was swept up in the excitement of the journey to come and the upcoming battle, Mina noticed Hyōfū lagging behind the others, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to get out and that it's so short. Real life has not been kind to me recently. I have lost multiple family members this month and could not be there in their final moments. This has left me... unmotivated to write, to say the least. I will try to be more expeditious in my posting, but I promise nothing. Thank you for sticking with me through this.
> 
> Much Love


	19. We Didn't Start the Fire

A man took in the landscape in front of him. Everything before him was charred to a blackened husk. The trees that once stood proud had been dissolved into sharp shards of ash, their lush leaves burned into black smoke that now hung thick in the air. The very ground had been blackened, dirt cracking like parched lips. If the man looked carefully, he could make out slivers of bleached bones under the piles of ashes. He smiled.

He flicked a wild strand of ruddy hair behind an ear before rising from the blackened husk of a stump he had been sitting on and stretched his arms above his head. It had taken so little effort for him to reduce this little village hidden in the forest to ashes, he hadn't even broken a sweat. It made him miss the days of long past when he had worthy adversaries. A woman approached his right, looking grimly over the landscape. Her voice was low and harsh as she spoke.

"Even after all this carnage, there has been no response. I was sure I had felt the arrival of a new Fuyu no Kokoro, but perhaps I was mistaken."

The man flicked the woman lightly on the arm, paying no heed to the blistering glare it earned him. He couldn't hold back a smile.

"Or perhaps we have not been destructive enough. Will you join us on the next town?"

The woman's mouth curved viciously upward.

\-----

  
  
  


The wind whipped excitedly around Mina's face as she compelled the air currents around her to press her forward. She was still amazed by how much her powers had grown in so little time. The journey north that had taken her nearly a month on foot had been shrunk down to just a week now that she could take to the air and fly as fast as Sesshomaru. Even he had seemed impressed, in his own way.

She pushed her hand through the current in front of her, feeling the resistance of the air as it pulled against her skin. Despite her new found strength, she was starting to feel the fatigue set in. While it took little physical strength to command the elements, the mental pull was taking its toll.

_ I really hope we're close… _

As if sensing her discomfort, Sesshomaru flew closer to the goddess, his fur flicking against her in the windstream. She struggled to hear his low voice through the breeze.

"It is not much further now."

She smiled back at him warmly. She must have looked more tired than she thought if he was consoling her so openly.

"That's good. I am a little tired." A thought crossed her mind and an impish grin overtook her mouth.

"I'm sure your dear brother has missed you terribly since your last visit."

The daiyoukai scowled at his mate, making her burst into a fit of giggles. The loss of focus made her drop several feet with an undignified squeal. It took her several seconds to right herself in the air current. Now it was her turn to scowl. He smirked in return.

Ah-Uhn came into view in the corner of her eye. She did her best to ignore the imp that sat atop the dragon as they approached their lord. 

Throughout the week they had been traveling, Mina had not been able to stomach the sight of Jaken. Any time he approached Sesshomaru, on the ground or in the air, she had to fight off a wave of rage and moved as far away as she could. 

As she looked away, something on the ground on the horizon caught her attention. It took her a moment to determine what the shapes were, but it quickly worked itself out in her head. Her anger left her as eagerness took its place. She turned back to her companions with a smile.

"I see the village!"

  
  
  


Sesshomaru led the party to land a ways away from the village. Ah-Uhn landed a second after him.

"Jaken."

The imp scrambled off the two headed dragon and struggled to get his legs underneath him as he addressed his lord.

"Yes, My Lord, I will announce your arrival and find Rin at once!"

And with that, the little youkai begrudgingly mounted the dragon once again and took flight. Kilala landed just a moment later. Kohaku nodded respectfully toward the daiyoukai before he, too, took flight again toward the village.

Mina made to land next to her mate. Her foot landed wrong and she would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the arm that had wrapped around her waist, steadying her. Gold eyes studied her, searching for injury. Once her feet were firmly under her, Mina separated herself and took a step forward.

"Sorry about that. While flying is fairly easy, landing is a little more difficult."

Sesshomaru looked at her sceptically. She gave him an assuring smile.

"I promise that I'm fine...but if it's okay with you, I'd like to walk the rest of the way to the village."

As if it was his plan all along, the daiyoukai began to walk forward toward a nearby path. Mina quickly found her place at his side, just behind him. 

A gentle breeze blew about them and the nearby trees, blowing fresh snow to the ground. She noticed that the snow barely crunched underneath her lover's foot steps. She looked around.

_ It's so different from what I remember with the snow everywhere. I hope the village hasn't changed too much since I left. _

A stream emerged to rest next to the path they walked. Despite the change in season, the area became all too familiar. She could almost still see the samurai that had attacked her and the pool of blood that had flowed from him when she had been rescued. She couldn't help but look at the proud daiyoukai that walked confidently in front of her.

_ So much has happened since that day. I never would have guessed we would end up like this. _

On impulse, she reached out and took his hand in hers. He stopped and looked down at her disapprovingly. She looked back just as firmly.

"Let me have this. Just until we get close to the village."

Sesshomaru did not look any more enthused, but he did start walking once again. She wasn't sure, but Mina thought she could feel his fingers tighten slightly around her own. She felt a small smile form.

_ I never would have imagined… _

The village came into view all too soon. Just as they could make out the buildings on the outskirts, a young woman came running toward them and barreled into Mina, knocking her to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Mina! Thank goodness you came back! I've missed you so much!"

Mina laughed and hugged the girl that had landed on top of her.

"I've missed you, too, Rin." She squeezed a little tighter. "So much!"

The girl allowed Mina to rise to her feet before turning to beam up at her surrogate father.

"Welcome back, My Lord!"

Sesshomaru gave her a nod before walking away. Mina couldn't help but giggle at his feigned indifference before taking the girls hand in hers, much like she had held the daiyoukai's just before.

"C'mon. We shouldn't keep his highness waiting."

Rin seemed shocked at the jab toward her lord, but followed obediently. As soon as they began walking once more, the young girl began to chatter away, barely pausing to breathe. She told the two of all that had happened within the village while they had been gone. While Sesshomaru seemed to ignore the stream of consciousness that spewed from the child, Mina did her best to listen patiently and smile along. That is, until a question from the child made her stumble.

"So, Mina, what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru now that you have travelled with him? Isn't he the best and most powerful!?"

She suddenly felt gold eyes watching her closely.

_ What on Earth do I even say!? Will I get in trouble if I tell Rin? Hell, can I tell anyone at all!? _

She swallowed back the panic and faked a smile at the girl.

"Yes, he is quite strong."

She heard a light huff from the daiyoukai's direction as he continued ahead.

_ Did he just laugh at me!? _

They made it into the outer circle of the village. With a nod to her mate, Mina travelled further in alone, knowing the daiyoukai would prefer to stay away from the crowds unless he had to join in. It wasn't long before a familiar woman in red and white garb had thrown herself into Mina in a bone crushing hug. She hugged the miko back just as fiercely.

"Mina! You're back!"

"It's so so good to see you Kagome. I have missed you so much!"

Despite herself, she could feel tears threatening to spill. Kagome had no such restraint and allowed streams to flow freely down her cheeks. She looked back at the goddess in shock.

"Something is different about you. Your aura is-"

"We have a lot to talk about, but I'd like to do it with everyone here so I only have to talk about it once."

The miko smiled.

"Of course. And you must be so tired!"

As she said it, Mina could feel the fatigue creeping up on her once again.

"I am. Oh! I almost forgot!"

Mina pulled the oversized, yellow bag from her back and put it in her friend's hands. She smiled.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Kagome laughed and hugged her friend again.

"Go ahead and go to Kaede's hut and rest for a bit. I'll have everyone meet us there for supper."

She turned to walk away, but Mina lightly grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Make sure someone finds Sesshomaru so he can join us as well."

The miko seemed confused by the request, and maybe even a little suspicious, but nodded her assent. Mina smiled as she released her shoulder and made her way towards what had been her home here.

Home.

_ I really did take a liking to this village, didn't I? It's not as nice as the fortress in Yukiyama, not even close, but still… I like the atmosphere here. _

She walked into Kaede's empty hut and was delighted to see that the old woman had not touched her cot since she had left. She fell down onto the cot, happy to feel her body sink lightly into the padding. She breathed in deeply, finding peace in the smell of herbs. She could feel the cloud of sleep floating above her and allowed it to envelope her.

She woke with a start as she felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes to find gold ones looking back expressionlessly. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Her short nap had only made her feel more tired. Sesshomaru stood and made his way to a corner of the hut where he could lean comfortably against the walls. 

"The others will arrive soon. You should do your best to make yourself presentable."

She followed his eyeline to her knotted hair and disheveled kimono. With an indignant huff, she righted her clothing and ran her fingers through the tangles in her snowy hair. She had just loosened the last of the knots when the opening of the hut moved to reveal Sango and Miroku. Kohaku followed close behind the two, Kilala happily resting on the young man's shoulder. Mina smiled and went to hug her friend, but was frozen in her tracks. Between the sight of the daiyoukai in the corner and the complete change in aura of the young woman, the demon slayer and monk were uneasy. Sensing the problem, Mina dropped her arms and tried to hide the hurt their trepidation caused. The pain in her eyes was not lost to her mate. She tried her best to look reassuring to her friends.

"I promise to explain everything once everyone is here."

The hut opened to reveal the arrival of the rest of her friends and Jaken. She was relieved to see at least Kagome give her a smile. That relief disappeared when she heard the miko's husband snort.

"So, ya didn't die? Good for you." He turned to scowl at his half sibling, who seemed to be trying to glare Inuyasha to death. "And why are you even here?"

Mina sighed in aggravation, but was saved by Kohaku speaking up.

"Actually, I asked them to come here. We will need his help. Something big is coming."

Faces fell as the demon slayer relayed what he had seen and what would befall the village if they did not act soon.

A solemn silence filled the hut as everyone took in the gravity of the situation until it was broken by Inuyasha growling.

"Damn it all. You should have come to us about this sooner, Kohaku! We could have saved that village. And you, " he turned to Mina, startling her.

"How do you fit into this? And why do you smell like a full fledged demon now?"

"I would like to know that as well," she could hear Miroku mumble. It nearly broke her heart for some reason.

_ I'm still me. I'm not a monster… _

She breathed in heavily and snuck a peak at the daiyoukai in the corner. He nodded imperceptibly, giving her what she needed to press forward.

"Right. That's a long story in itself."

Mina took another long breath before starting her recount of her journey since she left the village. As she spoke, she felt molten gold eyes weighing heavy on her, but she wasn't sure what he wanted.

_ Am I supposed to hide what has happened between us? _

She found herself skipping as much of her story that involved her and Sesshomaru as possible, hoping those eyes would look anywhere else. 

As she drew to a close, her friends looked at her with mistrust and confusion. The way their expressions closed her out made her feel...cold.

Inuyasha looked even more disgruntled than usual.

"So let me get this straight- you're some kind of winter god thing and the things burning down the nearby lands are summer god things that wanna kill you. And you're now super powerful and can handle something that can decimate an entire village all by yourself? Right."

"I never said I could do it by myself! What I said was that the summer Kokoro are dangerous, even to me. Maybe especially to me since I'm their target. If you all were to fight them alone, I'm not sure you would survive the battle."

Even with her explanation and her change in aura, Mina could see the doubt in her friend's eyes at her words. She sighed.

_ I'm too tired for this. _

In a motion that had become second nature for her, the snow haired woman put her hand in front of her and manipulated the water in the air to form a crystal of ice in the palm of her hand. As she did this, she allowed her aura to fully release. Kagome gasped as the air grew thick with her aura. Sango and Miroku shifted into defensive positions and Inuyasha looked absolutely feral. Only Kaede had managed to keep their composure.

Mina quickly pulled her aura back in and let the crystal dissipate into water that dripped from her palm.

"I didn't mean to scare everyone...I just thought it would help if I showed you what I meant…"

Kagome gave her a shaky smile, but it felt ingenuous. Her husband stood in front of her defensively before scowling down at Mina.

"Scaring the hell out of everyone is supposed to help!? Give me a break!"

"Watch your tongue, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's voice cut through the air like a dagger. Mina's eyes widened at his interjection. The half youkai scoffed.

"Why do you even care? No one asked for your opinion."

The smell of Sesshomaru's dokkaso filled the hut.

"Final warning, little brother."

"Sesshomaru, stop! We can't fight like this right now. We need to get ready for what's to come," Mina tried to deescalate the situation. After a long second, the daiyoukai allowed the dokkaso to disappear from his claws and returned to his corner. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he laughed.

"What, you're just gonna stop just because this freak told you to? What is she, your-"

Before he could finish his insinuation, and before the daiyoukai could retaliate, a villager rushed into the hut in a panic.

"Lady Kaede! Something is attacking the fields to the west! It's burning everything in sight!"

Mina gave a quick nod to her mate before running out of the hut. He was right behind her and the others followed close behind. They could see the smoke in the air coming from the fields. The goddess looked at her friends. Though they may not trust her at the moment, she knew they would fight with her if it meant protecting the village. 

She focused on Kagome, the most likely to listen to her.

"Sesshomaru and I will go ahead. You guys hang back until we can assess how dangerous the enemy is. Can you provide back up?"

She didn't wait to get a response before taking to the air and jettisoning toward the flames, her mate just behind her. As she flew, the smoke became heavier and heavier. It clung to her lungs, making her cough. It made her eyes sting to the point of tears. She felt herself falling in altitude before she hit the ground, hard.

_ It's so hot… _

Sesshomaru landed next to her and helped her to her knees. A wet, hacking cough left her shaking. She tried to look around, but her vision was blurred by smoke and tears. She could feel Sesshomaru's hand at her back, but even that touch seemed far off.

A laugh echoed around them that made her blood curdle.

She felt arms wrap around her and then the cool kiss of air as the daiyoukai took her in his arms and flew them out of the reach of the smoke. She coughed again and rubbed at her eyes until her vision was cleared.

Standing amongst the flames, Mina could pick out the figure of a man beaming up at them with a too wide smile. His hair was a rusty color and his eyes held a wild expression. He laughed again, and Mina felt the timbre of his voice was sickeningly sweet, like over-ripe fruit.

"Oh, little Kokoro! Did you come to play? You even brought a puppy with you!" He laughed again before a female figure joined him.

"Quit your nonsense, Kaen."

The woman smacked the back of his head. He faked a pout as he rubbed the site of impact.

"You know it hurts when you hit me like that, Hai! Have a little sympathy…"

The woman he had called Hai ignored the man's blubbering and stared down Sesshomaru and Mina with red eyes. Where Mina's held the shine of rubies, the stranger's were flat like the color of drying blood. She smiled at them, revealing teeth that had been filed down to delicate points.

"You can have the half baked snowflake. I want to know what sounds the puppy makes when I rip his limbs off."

Kaen smirked.

"And you claim to be the sensible one."

As if on cue, the two lept into the air, smoke trailing underneath them. Sesshomaru rose further into the air to avoid the heat and smoke, but was quickly overcome by his opponent's speed. Mina could feel the snarl in his chest more than she could hear it over the wind. She could feel him climbing higher and higher, the air growing thinner. She turned to look for the enemy and found two amber eyes smiling back at her. 

"Gotcha."

She felt her arm ripped out of its socket as she was pulled from Sesshomaru's grasp. She forgot to cry out in pain as she felt herself plummeting down. She caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru reaching for her, but he was quickly distracted by the red eyed woman. She pushed him into the smoke and out of Mina's sight.

_ It hurts… it hurts! _

She tried to control her emotions, reign in the pain enough to focus. She called out to the air to slow her descent, but the smoke seemed to block out her demands. She was falling, and had no way to stop. A smiling face appeared before her.

"You really are pathetic. Are you not going to put up a fight at all?"

In a desperate attempt, Mina flung her arms in front of her as if to push away her assailant.

_ Make ice spears! Please! _

She could just make out a few shards of crystalized smoke hitting Kaen in the chest before evaporating. He laughed without abandon and ran a hand through his waves of hair that whipped in the wind.

"That's all you got for me? Oh well. My turn."

Flames licked at Mina's legs, burning her clothes and flesh alike. She had never felt such white hot pain. She could faintly hear a high pitched noise through the intensity of her agony, only realizing it was her own screams as her back met the earth.

Above the clouds of smoke, the daiyoukai clashed with the other Kokoro. Every time he tried to descend toward where he had seen Mina fall, she was there, pushing him further up. His patience for this game grew thin.

His power pulsed under his skin as red bled into the whites of his eyes. He growled as his bones cracked and grew until his body reached the size of his true form. He roared out a final warning to the enemy. The red goddess laughed, her voice rough and course as the ashes that coated her skin.

"Yes, my little pup. It's no fun if you don't give it your all!"

Her insolence was aggravating, but his inability to see where that man who smelled of cinders had taken Mina was even more enraging. 

With the extra power granted to him in his true form, Sesshomaru bolted toward the ground, shooting past the red eyed woman. As he pushed on, he fantasized over what torments he would put that man through for stealing his mate away from his very arms. 

As the ground came into view, so did two figures. It didn't take long to figure out that the figure on the ground was Mina, her lower half scorched and mangled and her right arm laying in an unnatural angle. The man stood above her, a foot pressed into her stomach. Sesshomaru couldn't tell if she was breathing.

He rushed to clamp the man in between his massive jaws when a blow from the side knocked him into the earth. The fires around him singed his fur, but he scarcely noticed. The woman floated above him, looking at his broken mate. She sighed.

"What an utter disappointment," she turned back to Sesshomaru. "Even a mutt like you is more worthy of our time."

She landed next to the daiyoukai, her filed teeth too white in the haze of smoke as she answered down at him. He tried to rise, but found she had unleashed the whole of her aura upon him. Despite his will, he could not move.

Hai walked slowly over to the downed inu, her sneer growing into a smile. She pushed a booted foot into his front limb until the sound of bones cracking could be heard.

"I suppose I should put you out of your misery, or would you like to watch your master die first?"

She reached toward his throat.

"Don't...touch...him!"

Her hand stopped midair, or was more held in place by currents of air. In her surprise, Hai's aura receded enough for Sesshomaru to look toward the winter goddess. 

Though her outstretched arm was trembling at the effort, her tear filled eyes were full of anger and resolve. Her voice was hoarse as she yelled, but it soothed something in the daiyoukai's soul to hear it.

"Stay away...from him!"

The god called Kaen laughed that repugnant laugh of his before pressing his foot down harder into Mina's belly. She cried out despite herself.

"Oh? You're still alive down there? Well, fancy that!"

He punctuated the end of his sentence with a kick into her scorched thigh. Mina momentarily forgot how to breathe through the pain. Sesshomaru took the opportunity while the two fiery beings were distracted by Mina to jump toward Kaen. He didn't stop until his teeth sunk deep into the ruddy haired man's flesh. He nearly jerked away on instinct as his blood hit his tongue. The man tasted wrong.

Through the attack, Kaen did not move, merely smiled. His dark eyes slid to meet Sesshomaru's.

"That was a mistake, pup."

He lifted his hand to snap the youkai's neck, but found his hand rather cold. He looked to find a similar barrier around his hand as the one on his sister's. He looked at the women on the ground, her legs lifeless and her snow white hair singed to ashes. He frowned for just a moment before allowing his face to settle back into a knowing smile.

"Alright, snowflake. I think that does it for today."

He looked back at his partner.

"Time to go, Hai."

The woman scowled, but nodded. He turned back to Mina once more.

"Til next time."

As soon as the words left his lips, he and Hai disappeared, leaving only flames in their wake.

Sesshomaru quickly assessed the area for any sign of the summer gods' aura. Finding nothing, he assumed his lesser form and knelt at Mina's side. Her eyes, though hazy, met his. She offered him a trembling smile and tried to sit up.

The pain rushed over her, taking the last of her breath and enveloped her in a world of heat and black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that certainly took a turn. We finally get to meet some summer gods!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is coming so late. Too be fair, though, it's double the length of any chapter before. Just out of curiosity, do you guys prefer smaller chapters that come out more quickly, or chapters like this that take more time?
> 
> Also, side note, I feel like Hai sounds like Jamie Marchi. No idea why, but that's what she sounds like in my head.
> 
> Much Love!!!


	20. In Pieces

Mina felt herself floating in a cool darkness. There was nothing there; no pain, no sound, she could barely hear her own thoughts. If she concentrated, she could vaguely recall that she should be doing something, but it must not have been that important if she had so easily forgotten it. The ocean of black slid against her body, soft and inviting. And the dark was so empty of pain, she just wanted to sink into it and drift away in the sea of black. She almost did, but something gnawed at the back of her mind, keeping her present.

_ Someone is waiting for me… _

_ I think… _

_ Someone needs me. _

With monumental effort, Mina pushed against the welcoming dark that enveloped her and stretched out a hand-

The pain was instantaneous and beyond any she had felt before. From the bottom of her ribcage downward, nothing was felt but the sonorous echo of hungry flames, feasting on her flesh. Each pulse of her heart sent a throb through her body of pure agony, the charbroiled skin crying out as it begged for relief. Her right arm ached, a different song of pain creating a harmony over the orchestra of dismay her body sung out.

Mina felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to gasp out a scream, but found herself choking on her own breath, her lungs still singed. Each breath brought fresh fire within the burnt tissue, making each attempt at breath another torture.

Cool hands lifted her into a sitting position until her hacking fit subsided. Through bleary eyes, Mina could see the phlegm she had gagged on was soot black. 

The move to sit had been agonizing, but being laid back down seemed to hurt even worse. Her spine felt like every vertebrae had been cracked. 

Even with the tear clouding her vision, Mina was able to recognize her caretaker as her closest friend in this world. Kagome looked the broken woman over, likely assessing what damage may have just been caused by the move to sit and back. Mina couldn't see well, but even her blurred vision could see the grim set to the miko's face.

The awkwardness between them that had been felt before the fight forgotten in her pain filled haze, Mina weakly tugged on the miko's sleeve and wheezed out what words she could. What came out wasn't even remotely like her normal voice, the fires burning away that as well.

"Where….is Ses...shomaru…?"

The miko shushed the woman while gently moving some strands of hair from her face.

"You shouldn't strain yourself right now. Just rest for now, okay?"

Mina stared up at the woman, hoping she would answer her question. Kagome seemed to understand and continued quickly.

"Sesshomaru is with Rin right now. She just coaxed him into leaving you...he hasn't left your side since it happened."

Her cheeks paled as she looked down her friend's body and Mina could practically see the thoughts in her head.

"He told us about the battle, and what they did to you. We- we didn't know it would be like that…" the miko's hands balled into fists.

"We should have gone with you! We were going to, but it was over by the time we arrived...and the fire….Mina, I'm so so-!"

Mina mustered the strength to grab her friend's wrist and push her lips upward into a ghost of a smile. She could see the tears threatening to fall on Kagome's cheeks. She wanted to say so many things to her friend, to comfort her, to let her know she was just happy that she wasn't looking at her like a monster anymore, but she went with what her throat would allow in the moment and hoped it would be enough.

"S'okay."

Kagome brushed away a tear and gently held the hand that had grabbed her. She did her best to smile back.

"You should rest some more. I'll come back to check on you and change your bandages later," she gave Mina's hand a light pat before exiting the hut.

_ Bandages? _

Mina pushed her head forward to look down her body. She instantly regretted it.

From the waist down, she was wrapped like a mummy, but her bandages were bloodied and she could almost see the raw flesh underneath before the pain of her movement knocked her back into the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  


When Mina woke next, she found Kagome sitting next to her again. Once she realized the woman was awake, she offered up a mug of water, which the fallen woman gratefully accepted. Mina was pleased to find that the pain in her arm was greatly diminished and was able to grasp the mug with little trouble. She drank down it's contents and let the cool water soothe her insides. She set the mug down and noted her friend's troubled expression. She was about to ask, but the miko started to speak before she could.

"You're healing very fast. Even faster than Inuyasha does...You really are like a youkai now."

Mina recalled the time she had hurt her ankle when she was traveling north with Sesshomaru and how fast it had healed.

_ And that was before I came into my power. _

Kagome's words ran through her head again and the final statement set in, drawing her mouth into a frown. She shook her head lightly. Despite how much she had recovered already, her voice was still scratchy.

"Not...a youkai. Something else...I ju...st want to help…"

The miko's eyes widened and she put a hand to her lips, as if the words had been meant to stay in her mind instead of spilling out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I've had some time to think while you've been here and… I know it's still you in there. I'm sorry for how I reacted when you first came back. I should know better than anyone that inner power can be hidden at first. Will you forgive me?"

Mina felt her nose prick as tears welled behind her eyes. She smiled up at her friend.

"Already have. Still….friends?"

"Of course we are!"

It was like a lead weight had been removed from her chest. She had worried that her friends wouldn't accept her after everything. Her fears had been realized right before the battle and now...she could breathe easily again. It felt like her physical pain eased just a little, too.

With that out of the way, Mina could see a question bubbling at the tip of Kagome's tongue, ready to burst out. Something about it felt so normal, so mundane, Mina couldn't help but indulge her friend. If only just to keep that feeling of normalcy for a moment longer.

"What...is it?"

Grateful for the invitation to speak, Kagome wasted no time.

"So, what's going on with you and Sesshomaru? When you two first got here and were talking, it was like you two were keeping something from us. And now he's been keeping watch over you while you sleep, not letting anyone near you. He barely lets me come in to change your bandages!"

If it wouldn't have brought her agony, the young goddess would have burst into laughter. She settled on a smile instead as she watched her friend fidget in front of her. She yearned to tell her friend about everything that had happened, but she figured she would only divulge a little until she could discuss it with the daiyoukai.

"Love...him. And he cares...for me, too… I think."

The miko's brows knit together as she rested her hands in her lap. She took a breath as if to steady herself before speaking.

"...You should be careful, Mina. Sesshomaru is not like the rest of us. He's a daiyoukai, and he has done-"

Mina raised a hand limply, cutting off her friend. She swallowed down the desire to argue and instead smiled.

"I know...what he is. Don't care…"

Kagome looked down at her hands, defeated but still concerned. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The burnt woman huffed an approximation of a laugh.

"No...still don't care."

The miko couldn't help but smile at the pale woman's lightened spirit. A rustle at the entrance of the hut caught both women by surprise. Kagome turned to give a quick, apologetic smile.

"I know you probably aren't up for it, but Inuyasha wants to have a chat. I've kept him away til now, but...is it okay if he comes in?"

The mirth she had just started to feel slipped away as Mina could still hear the biting words of the half blood.

_ Better to face him now than let these bad feelings fester. Might as well get it over with _ .

The goddess nodded and the miko rose to let her husband in. Inuyasha walked past his wife to scan the broken woman laying down on the opposite end of the hut. If her appearance shocked him, he did not let it show. He turned his head towards the miko, but his eyes never left Mina.

"I'd like to talk with her alone."

Kagome looked worried, but nodded quickly before exiting the hut and leaving goddess and half blood alone. The two watched one another, waiting to see who would make the first move, who would speak first. Mina looked Inuyasha over. 

He was in his red kimono as always, but he seemed smaller in stature than normal. She could also sense a tiredness from him that was unlike the rowdy man's typical personality.

_ Has he not slept recently? _

The silence in the air overwhelming him, the man looked away and began to speak, finding the wall an easier audience to address.

"I was the one that found you two in the fire. When I first saw you, I thought you were dead. And Sesshomaru looked pretty banged up, too."

Mina could hear the floor of the hut creak as he walked up to where she was laid. He knelt down beside her, giving her a better view of his face. He seemed so much more somber than she had ever seen him. He eyed her bandage ridden torso before looking her in the eye.

"Look… I need to know how bad our situation is. I need to protect my family and friends. You said you could protect us and you failed, so what happens now?"

The bluntness of his words cut deep into the goddess's pride, but she knew how she felt didn't matter here.

_ I failed. It's only right he would ask these questions of me. _

Mina blinked away the threat of tears and looked the half blood in the eye. Though speaking so much ripped at her throat to the point she could taste blood, Mina would not stop until she got everything out.

"I won't...fail again. Now I know...the enemy. I can get...help. Not alone...will need your...help, too."

Inuyasha nodded and made to stand, but the woman caught the sleeve of his kimono before he could ride. She caught his eyes in her gaze, trying desperately to convey what her words failed to.

"This fight...isn't...over."

White hair spilled over his shoulders as he slowly nodded before he fully rose and walked out of the hut. Once she was alone again, Mina could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

  
  
  


It was night when Mina woke again. She could tell by the coolness in the air, as well as the scent of fires being put out and the dampness of the grass. She also got a trace of mountains and power, and felt her heart thump a little more heavily.

"You are awake."

Though it wasn't a question, she still felt it prudent she answer.

"I am."

The silence between them weighed on her like a heavy blanket. It felt like ages since she had seen him, and the last memory she had of them together was far from pleasant. Now there he was, as stoic as ever. She lightly cleared her throat.

"I'm healing pretty quickly. I think I'll be able to walk again in-"

"We shall leave for the northern mountains at sunrise."

His voice was cool and emotionless, eyes vacant as he looked her over. He was like a stranger. It threw Mina off.

"Why? I still can't even stand."

The daiyoukai peered out a nearby window with a frown.

"The old god claimed you would heal faster within the mountain of your kin," he looked her over quickly before returning his gaze to the window. "You will win no battles in your current state."

Mina looked down at her body. She was still covered in bandages. While her arm was almost back to normal, it was still excruciating to move anything below the navel. She had peeked at the flesh underneath when Kagome had changed her wrappings earlier. She was still a charred husk.

_ I wonder if I will scar horribly… _

That passing thought broke the dam in her mind that she had carefully constructed and a torrent of emotions rushed through. She had to clench her fist to keep her fingers from shaking as tears clogged her throat and nose. She spoke as much to herself as she did the daiyoukai, as words spilled out that she had refused to let out before.

"Sesshomaru, I'm afraid. Those two were so powerful, and that was only two of them! How am I supposed to fight three, or five, or however many there are!? What if they hurt you again?...I don't think I can win this fight…"

Minutes felt like hours as the two sat in silence. It startled the woman when her lover's deep voice sounded.

"You cannot win in your current state. All who stand with you shall be slain. If you do not believe you can win, then it is better to surrender now."

The bite of his words was too much. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, unabated by her hands as she tried to wipe them away. It was what she had feared for so long, that she would die in this medieval world where nothing made sense. He was right. 

_ Better to die now _ .

The daiyoukai rose from the corner of the hut he had claimed as his own and silently stepped to the sobbing woman. His grace belied his youkai nature as he knelt beside her and grasped a pale hand. The motion startled the woman out of her torment, and she looked up at him with swollen, red eyes. If Sesshomaru looked past the sheen of tears, he could see an ember of the goddess hiding deep within. It was enough.

He held her hand a little more tightly as he spoke.

"One can never win a battle when they do not believe they can…" he looked her directly in the eye, making sure she was listening. "But there is great power resting within you. If you do not believe in the goddess of winter, then I will."

Mina watched the daiyoukai's face as he spoke. His demeanor was full of confidence, and his eyes finally held a hint of something. Though it seemed ridiculous to think, she could have sworn it was love. The whole situation was so out of character for the proud youkai, Mina wasn't sure how to react. She could only stare widely.

Seeming satisfied as the woman's tears stopped falling, Sesshomaru rose once more and made toward the exit.

"We leave at sunrise…" gold eyes found hers from a turn of his head.

"Goddess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took me forever to publish! It's been an absolute nightmare trying to write this thing. Writer's block absolutely kicked my ass!
> 
> Luckily, I have a good idea for how the next bit should go, so I'm hoping to get back to the every other week schedule I used to have. 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with my story so far, I hope you are still enjoying it!
> 
> Much Love!


	21. Picking Up The Pieces

Sunlight streamed through the cracks of Kaede’s hut far too early for Mina’s liking. She tried to pretend that she still slept on, but scrutinizing, gold eyes pierced her where she lay. With a moan, she turned to face the impatient daiyoukai.

“Do you have to stare daggers into me like that?”

His expression remained impassive.

“It is time for us to leave. Can you rise on your own?”

An electric bolt of pain shot through her back at his words and the thought of moving, but the snow haired woman tried to hide her pain behind a smile.

“I should probably try to stand, shouldn’t I?”

Sesshomaru took a step back from the cot she lay on, giving her space to move but close enough to catch her if she faltered. With slow and deliberate movements, Mina brought herself to a sitting position with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. It still felt as though she had dipped her legs in molten lava. Some places seemed to hurt even more severely than before, the result of nerves regenerating. Despite her desire to keep a brave face, tears streamed down her face. The daiyoukai moved to aid the woman, but she raised a trembling hand to stop him.

“Wait… I know i can do this.”

Mina breathed heavily and swiped a hand across her cheeks, clearing the tears from her vision. She put pressure down on a foot and immediately felt the scream of agony in her muscles, but she ignored it. Instead of falling back and crying out as she wanted to, she evened the weight distributed to her legs and moved to stand, using the strength in her mostly undamaged arms to gain momentum. 

Somehow, her legs held firm beneath her. She exhaled sharply and felt a genuine smile spread across her face at the small victory. Feeling emboldened, she lifted a foot to take a step, but overtaxed muscles faltered and she began to fall. She found herself wrapped in silk and fur clad arms, catching her before she hit the floor. Sesshomaru’s voice sounded quietly above her.

“You are still too injured to walk. I shall carry you.”

Mina pushed against his chest enough to look the daiyoukai in the eye. His gaze was severe, but she could see a hint of worry concealed behind his mask. She clutched at his kimono, both to hold herself upright and to express her need to the daiyoukai.

“You’re probably right, but if I don’t leave this hut on my own two feet, there is no way Kagome and the others will let me leave. Especially Kagome.”

Sesshomaru frowned and opened his mouth to no doubt tell his mate how little he cared about the opinion of the miko, but the goddess cut him off.

“Help me get out of the village on my own, and I will let you carry me after. Can you give me that?”

The daiyoukai looked far from pleased as he glared down at the woman. She still smelled of ashes and blood, and it still disturbed him. He recalled when she had been set in this hut, a charred husk. Her scent of winter had been completely masked by burnt flesh, face more pale than her normal, porcelain appearance. He would have thought her dead, if not for the faint flutter of her heart buried under the bandages.

He met her gaze. Her cheeks were still gaunt and pale, but her eyes were finally clear. He frowned deeply.

“Will you be able to make it as far as the village limits?”

Now it was her turn to frown. Even she could smell the blood seeping into the gauze on her legs. She supressed the scent and looked on, toward the door.

“I wont know unless I try.”

She pushed lightly against the daiyoukai’s chest and he moved to her side, keeping a hand lightly pressed at the small of her back. If she were not in the predicament that she was, the action may have caused a blush to rise to her cheeks, but instead her mind was solely focused on each forward step. 

As she pushed the door of the hut open, she nearly hit her miko friend with the swing. After the shock of the near miss left her face, Kagome’s brow knit together in worry. She stepped forward and lightly put a hand on the snow haired woman’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you should be leaving? You’re still really hurt…”

Mina smiled, the warmth of her friend’s concern healing in it’s own way. She rested her hand atop the miko’s.

“I’m sure. I need to go back to the north to regroup and strategize. And I’ll recover faster there, anyway.”

Kagome didn’t seem fully convinced, but moved out of the doorway, allowing Mina and Sesshomaru to exit. The young miko noticed the daiyoukai’s hand as they moved. She looked up at the fierce daiyoukai with an equally fierce expression.

“You better keep her safe. You hear me, Sesshomaru?”

Gold eyes quickly met hers, but he did not reply, instead helping the burnt goddess make her way from the hut and onward. Before they got too far, Mina tilted her head back towards her friend.

“Can you tell the others goodbye for me?”

After a breath, she nodded.

“Just make sure you come back when you can, okay?”

Mina nodded once, and then turned away.

  
  
  
  


Each step forward was exponentially harder for the goddess. Each movement seemed to tear at skin that had only just reformed; newly made nerves and rewoven muscle screamed out in protest. Mina could neither see nor hear anything around her, her only focus being the next step and the hand at her back guiding her. She did not notice a young boy calling out to her and her lover until the pressure at her back lessened, breaking her from her concentrated efforts.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and found familiar faces approaching her, though the youth that had been calling out did not seem to want her attention.

“Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!”

It took her pain addled mind to register his face, but she finally realized it was Sango’s kid brother calling out, and the demon slayer herself following behind, a small cat atop her shoulder. Once Sesshomaru had stopped, the pair quickly closed the space between. The youth lightly bowed before the daiyoukai before speaking.

“Lord Sesshomaru, please allow me to accompany you and the Lady Mina back to the north. Let me assist you!”

The daiyoukai seemed like he was about to turn away, but Sango rushed to Mina and clasped her hands around hers. She spoke softly to her friend, a contrast to her firm grip.

“Please let Kohaku and Kilala join you. Miroku and I would go, but we can’t leave the children alone. Please? It would put my mind at ease.”

Mina looked over the youth. He had been polite on their way to the village, and she could see the anxiety in her friend’s eyes.

_ It might be a good idea… with me like this… _

The goddess sighed, weary from pain and exertion.

“If Sesshomaru doesn’t mind him, I don’t see a problem with him following us up.”

She looked up at the daiyoukai to see if the idea offended him. In a way, it seemed like 

his eyes were asking the same from her. When no complaint was made, Sesshomaru turned away, guiding Mina at the back once more. Kohaku took the hint and began to follow behind. Mina called out a goodbye before allowing herself to fall back into the trance of focusing on each step.

  
  


Mina wasn’t sure how long they walked, how much time had passed, before she could see Jaken and Ah-Uhn waiting for them beyond the village outskirts. She looked up blearily up at Sesshomaru as they came to a stop.

“Are we out of the village?”

The daiyoukai gave a nod and Mina felt the strength leave her body, She collapsed into his arms, shocking a gasp out of Kohaku and Jaken. She was too far gone to care how embarrassing the situation was. All she knew was that her entire body  _ hurt _ and the silk of Sesshomaru’s kimono and his wild smell made her feel better. As he held her up, his mouth found its way to the top of her head. In a voice only loud enough for her, she could hear him speak, soft as the fur her wore.

“You did well.”

The unexpected tenderness brought tears to her eyes and a sob bubbling in her chest. She felt a light pressure behind her knees before the world shifted and she found herself lifted in Sesshomaru’s arms. Exhaustion overtook her, and slowly her consciousness drifted away.

Jaken slowly approached his lord.

“My Lord, is she-?”

“We are leaving, Jaken.”

  
  
  


By the time Mina came to, the sky had been filled with stars and Jaken had gotten a fire going. The fur enveloping her told her that she was still resting within Sesshomaru’s arms. While the thought of him holding her gave her comfort, the heat of the nearby fire angered the wounds on her legs, causing her to squirm. The daiyoukai noted her restlessness and quickly gleaned the reason behind it. Without a word, he rose from the ground with Mina wrapped securely within his arms and brought her further into the cool of the night. The relief she felt from the night breeze pulled a sigh from her lips.

“Thank you.”

Even to her own ears, her voice sounded weak and small. Sesshomaru gave a nod of acknowledgement before looking the woman over. She weighed so little in his arms, as if she may turn to air in his grasp. He unconsciously held on a bit tighter. The woman peered over his shoulder and around her.

“Did we make it very far?”

“We will arrive in three days if we keep this pace.”

Mina smiled.

“I guess we can travel much faster now,” her smile faded as her brow furrowed. She looked up to the daiyoukai. “Can you set me down? I’d like to see if i can stand the pain to walk.”

Her mate didn’t seem to approve of the request, but acquiesced all the same. A throbbing pain shot from the flat of her feet up her legs as she met the ground, but it was more tolerable than it had been in the village. She gingerly took a step forward, and was rewarded with her leg holding her weight. She smiled over her shoulder at the daiyoukai.

“Is it okay if I try to walk a little on my own?”

Sesshomaru frowned hard, making Mina laugh lightly. The sound did nothing to change his expression.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep that up.”

She laughed again, only stopping when she felt armor hit her back as Sesshomaru stepped close. His voice brushed against her ear.

“Do not stray far.”

She turned and lightly kissed his cheek.

“I don’t think I could get far even if I wanted to. I wont be long.”

With that, the goddess stepped away and, on uncertain legs, stepped further into the dark. She closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the crisp air filling her lungs. She opened her eyes and watched the stars flickering above her and let her mind begin to wander inward.

_ I havent tried to use any power since….I havent felt anything but pain.I hope i havent somehow lost my abilities. _

The thought brought her arm up in front of her, palm upward. She took in another deep breath, taking it in slowly until she didn’t think her lungs could hold any more before exhaling it all out in one huff. Her body was still ravaged with fire, but she could feel something cold sleeping deep inside her. It took a concentrated effort, but she was able to find it’s source at her core and draw from it. It felt much like when she had first begun to toy with her inner power. Just like then, she felt compelled to speak to the force within. 

_ Come forth! _

Just as it had not so long ago, a fountain of ice crystals sprung from the center of her palm into an intricate sculpture floating just above her grasp. Water particles began to freeze around her, leaving her in the quiet downpour of her own personal snowglobe. A flake hit her cheek, mixing with a falling tear.

_ It’s still here. I’m still here. Not all hope is lost. _

A quiet gasp startled the goddess from her reverie. She turned to see who approached, and quickly through the ice from her hands when she recognized it was a certain green youkai. She took an instinctual step back when the imp raised a hand.

“Wait! I wish to speak to you, My Lady!”

The use of an honorific made her eyebrow raise.

_ He can’t mean me, can he? _

Mina stood with arms crossed defensively around herself as the imp approached. As he came closer, she could not see any of the malice she had been haunted by, even as his vitriol echoed around her. Shocking her further, Jaken bent at his knees and gave the goddess a modest bow.

“I come to give my sincerest apologies. As the mate of my lord, an insult to you is an insult to Lord Sesshomaru. Can you accept this humble servant, My Lady?”

Mina stood frozen in place for several seconds before she was able to break through her shock. She shook her head as if it would help to clear it before she responded.

“Jaken? Are you only doing this because of Sesshomaru? Do you still think I’m a monster?”

The little youkai flinched at the word and seemed to start to sweat. He bowed deeper.

“It has been explained to me what your true nature is. A goddess is a fine match for My Lord. I see now the error in my actions. Please forgive me, My Lady.”

Mina watched Jaken grovel and frowned.

_ He’s so small. I’m sure, if I don’t forgive him and said something to Sesshomaru, things would not go well for him. _

She could still feel her stomach turn over at the memory of that night, of how low this tiny youkai had brought her. And not just him, but all others that had shunned her throughout her life, in this time and the one she was born in. It was a scar she assumed she would carry for the rest of her days.

Muscles screamed out in pain as Mina knelt down to put a hand gently on Jaken’s shoulder. 

“You don’t need to call me ‘Lady’, Jaken. I’d be happy if you’d call me by my name, though. Can you do that for me?”

The youkai lifted his head and studied the goddess’s expression for deception. All he could he see was an open kindness. He lifted himself from the ground and brushed the dirt from his kimono. Mina, with a gasp of pain, also rose. 

“I will make an attempt to do so….Mina”

With his business taken care of, the imp gave a small bow and returned to the warmth and light of the fire. Mina watched as he left and scanned the rest of the camp. The imp took his spot next to Ah-Uhn and tended to the fire. The young demon slayer and his cat youkai companion slept on peacefully opposite the fire from the goddess. At last, she looked over to where her lover rested with eyes closed against a tree stump, with what appeared to be the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Her and Jaken had been close enough that the daiyoukai likely had heard every word. Mina thought over how much the imp had known about the relationship between herself and his master and realized there was only one way could know  _ that  _ much. Mina couldn’t help but laugh and mutter under breath.

“You devil.”

The smirk seemed to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aspire to be as kind as Mina. Also, can you imagine how uncomfortable Jaken must have been when Sesshomaru told him to apologize. To be a fly on the wall...
> 
> I think we might have five or six chapters left before Shades of White is complete. How crazy is that? Im writing them out as quick as I can so you guys can see it to its conclusion. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far.
> 
> Much Love!


	22. Shatter Me

By the time the peaks of Yukiyama had made their appearance on the horizon, Mina had healed enough to walk and even fly short distances. The pain still haunted her, but the agony was fading into a nightmare with each passing day. Despite this, she still had not taken off her bandages. She reeked of blood and death, and a phobia had grown over what awaited her under the wrapped linens.

Snow-laden air whipped past her, kissing her exposed neck and cheeks in an icy welcome as she flew just behind Sesshomaru. Each breath that brought her closer to the halls of Yukiyama were a greater salve than any made by man to her tired soul and charred limbs. 

Eagerness overtook her and, in a burst of will, Mina outpaced Sesshomaru in the air and made way to the great stone stairway that opened into the mountain. She landed hard, but did not wait to recover, nor for her mate or companions to land, but instead made her way up the stairs. She heard Sesshomaru land almost inaudibly behind her, but it did not slow her ascent. The voice inside her that fueled her power called to her over and over.

_ I’m home. _

The curve of the stairs opened as the steps ended, revealing the large hall at the center of the mountain. Even though she had not spent very long within, Mina felt a sense of belonging enclosed in those stones that she had never felt anywhere else. As if on cue, a door to her left opened and out stepped the old god of winter. 

If he was shocked to see his progeny returned, he did not show it. Instead, he took in the sight of her, of her frail demeanor and battered body. While his eyes studied the bandages that peeked out from under her tattered kimono, Mina watched as his icy blue eyes darkened with sorrow. His gaze rose to meet hers, full of anguish. His hushed voiced broke on a sob as he spoke out.

“Oh, my dear child! I should not have sent you out alone...the fault of your injury lies with me."

Hyōfū waved his hand through the air. Within half a second of the motion, three elementals rose from the stone, hair whipping about in the winds of their own making. They looked over Mina with pity, one of them even softly gasping. The old god wasted no time.

"Lead the young mistress to the healing pools, and find her some fresh clothes and bandages."

The elementals scurried to do as they were commanded, quickly jumping to Mina's side and taking her by the arm. The smallest of the three, one who took on the appearance of a child and had gasped before, gave the goddess a shaky smile.

"Let's go, Mistress."

They made their way towards the turn in the hall that would take them to the path down to the glacial springs beneath the mountain. Behind her, Mina could hear Hyōfū address Sesshomaru for the first time.

"You and I shall await the rest of your party...and then we must speak alone"

If the daiyoukai responded, Mina did not hear it.

  
  
  


Just as it had been the first time she had come there, entering the naturally formed chamber in which the pools resided beneath Yukiyama was like stepping into a completely different world. The elementals guided Mina past the water deposits at the front of the chamber and towards the secluded pool she had found before. Had she been alone, she may have plunged straight in, kimono and all.

One of the elements began to undo the knot of her obi, and the goddess quickly pushed away. She gave the servant a smile.

"I can do it myself. I'd like to be alone, if that's alright?"

They looked uncertain, but still bowed before dissolving away. Only the "child" remained. They gave the goddess a quick smile.

"If you have need of us, just call out. We will not be far."

And with a swirl of air, they, too, disappeared, leaving Mina alone. The quiet quickly enveloped her, as only the sounds of running water and her own breath filled the chamber. After the clammer of the village while she recovered and the whistle of wind as she and her party had raced to the mountain, the near silence was a mercy.

Mina untied her obi and slipped off her torn kimono, letting the abused cloth fall to the ground in a heap. She pulled off her shoes as well, leaving only the bandages that stretched from her feet to just below her ribs. She hadn't touched them since she had left the village, too afraid to see the ruined skin beneath. Every time she had thought to remove them, an image of scarred, warped skin would fill her mind, leaving her sick to her stomach and without the strength to continue. A heavy sigh escaped her.

"I can't put it off any longer…"

The bandage around her waist untucked easily, and dropped from her skin to the ground. The next stuck to still healing skin, but also fell with little prompting. Mina pulled at the bandages methodically, focusing only on the bandage and not what was underneath. She wouldn't even allow her fingers to touch her body, only the gauze. 

She made it to her lower legs before the wrappings became difficult to remove. She could feel herself tearing at skin as she moved, tears threatening to fall as she hit her ankles. Once she was fully nude, she stepped into the pool without hesitation. 

The touch of the ice water against her angered flesh was so euphoric, so relieving, that Mina cried out despite herself. After over a week of feeling fire and pain, it was over. The ghost of the flames was at last vanquished by the glacial pool, and Mina could finally relax. She sank into the water until all but her head was submerged. 

_ It feels so good… _

She closed her eyes and allowed the water to breathe new life into her. Without the pain clouding her mind, she finally felt like herself again. In a burst of courage, Mina rested a hand against her stomach, just above where she had been burnt. Slowly, her hand descended…

The skin below her finger tips remained soft and even. She pressed her hand lower, following the curve of her hips. Even still, the skin remained the same. Mina opened her eyes and lifted a leg above the water's surface, exposing herself from foot to shin.

While the color seemed more red than usual, no scarring could be seen. It was as if she had merely received a sunburn. Mina dropped her leg back into the water.

_... I'm okay. _

A short laugh escaped of its own volition and the mirth quickly spread throughout the rest of her body. She could scarcely believe it, but she truly had hope again. If she was able to come back from injuries like she had sustained and not have so much as a mark, then she was more powerful than she had previously realized. With that power, just maybe, she could overcome the summer gods.

In her giddy haze, she almost didn’t hear the near silent footsteps as someone approached. Fearing it was the elementals coming to fetch her, Mina turned to send them away, only to be pleasantly surprised by silk and silver hair filling her gaze. She smiled lazily up at her love from her pool, resting her chin on her hands at the edge.

“Did you come to wash off?”

The daiyoukai seemed taken aback by his mate’s demeanor, golden eyes widening ever so slightly. He knelt next to the pool, studying her frame through the water.

“You are in high spirits. Have you recovered?”

Mina almost answered him, she even opened her mouth to do so, but a wicked thought silenced her. It took every ounce of willpower to keep an evil smile from spreading across her cheeks, yet a small smirk escaped. It was Sesshomaru’s only warning to the goddess’s mischief before water lapped at the edge of the pool as Mina lifted herself from the water. 

She stood in front of where he knelt and took in the sight of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru at his knees in front of her. She had to admit to herself, the image was not one she ever expected to see, and she could feel a coil tightening at her core as she memorized the sight. Her voice was nearly a whisper when she, at last, answered his question.

“Maybe you should check for yourself.”

He drank in the sight of her. Rivulets of water streamed from her hair down the curve of her breasts to rejoin across her stomach. The sight of it made his fingers twitch, eager to follow the water’s path him self. He studied the skin of her abdomen and legs, the pale flesh practically glowing in the cavern’s dim light. This time he did not suppress his urge to reach out. Mindful of his claws, the daiyoukai ran his fingers across the skin at her hip, pleased when the contact elicited a quiet gasp from the goddess. Eager to hear more, he slid a knee closer until his lips could easily brush against her abdomen, just under her navel. He nibbled at the skin there and lightly brushed his claws against her ribs, pleased to feel the flesh prickle underneath. He looked up and found Mina had thrown her head back, exposing her throat to him. The sight was tantalizing; he needed more.

His free hand drifted up to find a breast and palmed the weight of it gently. He could feel her nipple, already raised, pressing into his palm’s center. Lithe fingers quickly made their way to the bud, and a light moan escaped from Mina’s lips. 

Sesshomaru moved downward, nibbling lower and lower until he was met with a white mound of hair. He could smell how she was already ready for him, but he was far from done. The hand that had been tracing her ribcage dropped down to force her legs farther apart until she was nearly straddling his head. Mina looked down at the movement and put a hand on his shoulder, her breathing heavy and eyes glazed over. He watched her as she tried to focus, amused at how far undone she was with such little provocation.

“Sesshomaru, you don’t have to do that. We can just-”

He had heard quite enough. A languid swipe of his tongue across her slit cut her off, transforming her protestation into a moan. Without thought, her hands found the top of his head and gripped at his soft hair. Her essence drenched his tongue, bringing a growl to his throat. He would have more. He would have all of her. 

The daiyoukai lapped at her inner folds, making mewls and moans of his name tumble from Mina’s lips. With each passing lick, she could feel the tension in her abdomen rising, as well as the strength in her legs giving way. She stole a glance down and was rewarded with the sight of him gazing up at her. His eyes looked like amber, filled with hunger and raw need. The sight of it brought Mina to her brink, her muscles tightening in preparation. Sesshomaru felt the change in her stance and doubled his efforts. Muscles trembled against his fangs, compelling him to push a finger deep within her folds.

Ecstasy crashed over Mina in waves as her walls clenched tight around Sesshomaru’s finger. The muscles in her legs finally gave way and she fell into the waiting arms of the daiyoukai, a cry of him name coming out in a breath. She collapsed bonelessly into his embrace, trembling as his claws ghosted across the bare skin of her arms. She looked up and was mesmerised.

He was looking back at her, heavy lidded eyes still so full of need. His lips and chin were slick with her climax, fangs slightly poking out as he breathed heavily. Mina found her eyes drawn to those lips, curious of how they would taste. 

Forgetting her fatigue, she crawled up his chest and latched her lips to his. The daiyoukai froze for a breath, but quickly recovered with a growl sounding deep in his chest. He kissed her back, losing himself for the briefest of moments…

“Ah!”

Mina pulled back and pressed a fingertip to her her lip. When she pulled the finger up to see, a dark red bead sat atop it. She turned to her mate with wide eyes.

“You bit me.”

Had she been angry, the emotion was quickly swept away by the way Sesshomaru was eyeing her torn lip. He was beyond lust, beyond hunger. The look he gave her was purely feral. The look called to something deep within her, something equally untamed.

The two smashed together in a voracious kiss. Sesshomaru sucked at the blood at her lip and could taste the power it held within. He could feel his restraint faltering, feel his fangs growing as red seeped into the whites of his eyes. Mina barely noticed the change in the daiyoukai; she was far too focused of relieving him of his kimono and furs. She desperately needed to feel the heat of his bare skin against her. It was only when he growled again, rough and otherworldly, that she fully realized the situation as it was.

She pulled back to look at her love. The whites in his eyes had been fully eclipsed in red, yet the gold still fought to remain in place. His fangs had grown to cover his lip. He was pure daiyoukai power incarnate, and Mina had never wanted him more. She pushed against his bare chest, loving the feel of his taut muscles under her fingers.

“Lay back.”

He snarled at the command, but did as she asked, never dropping his gaze from hers. The goddess straddled him at the waist and lowered herself until she was nearly laying on top of him. She broke eye contact to plant a string of firm kisses against his chest, slowly making her way upward. His heartbeat was nearly audible as she nipped at his neck in her ascent. She could sense that she had very little time left before he would take no more of her teasing and take over, and she couldn’t have that. She laid one last kiss against his lips before raising up and aligning his swollen member to her eager opening.

She guided him in slowly, giving her walls time to adjust. Already, she felt them fluttering as he filled her, stretched her. By the time she started to move again, she was more than ready for him. 

She bobbed in an uncertain rhythm, searching for the best angle to bring her the most pleasure. Sesshomaru felt little desire to leave her in such uncertainty. He grabbed the goddess by her hips, claws pressing into the flesh of her supple rear, and began to set a rhythm for her. With a last adjustment to the angle, Mina felt his member rub against a particularly sensitive spot inside and cried out. She bounced eagerly, using him to hit that patch of nerves over and over until the pressure inside nearly burst. All the while, Sesshomaru simply watched her, his only input his light guidance at her hips.

The dim light of the cavern danced through her starlight hair, and reflected off the sweat on her breasts as they bounced with her. It was like light refracting off a pearl. He reached for a breast and was rewarded with the feel of her walls clamping down hard, the sensation enough to make his teeth clench. She had had her fun, but it was time for him to take what was his.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Mina and had her back against the cavern floor before she could realize what had happened. Without giving her a chance to get her bearings, the daiyoukai plunged into his mate, a low growl emanating from behind his fangs. He pounded into her hard, relishing how her cries and babbling seemed to turn into one drawn out cry of ecstasy. He could feel his end nearing, but held back, wanting to take her over the edge with him. He didn't have to wait long.

Mina called out her mate's name in a hoarse cry as she came undone once more. Feeling her milk him for all he was worth, the daiyoukai succumbed to his own release with one last pump before resting himself on top of his goddess.

The two lay panting, covered in a sheen of sweat and all together satisfied. As Mina came back to her senses, she found herself drawn to the crown of silver hair resting between her breasts. Tentative fingers brushed through the silver locks, marvelling at the fine texture.

_ He's more god like than I could ever hope to be. _

They laid there for an unknown amount of time, with nothing between the two of them and just the sound of water and fingers running through hair. Were she to have her way, Mina would have never moved from that spot. She thought of how she may someday possess the ability to control time and wondered how hard it would be to hold onto this moment forever. But all moments pass. Sesshomaru began to rise, making her sigh.

"I guess we should wash off."

Without looking back, the daiyoukai stepped into one of the pools, not the ice one that Mina preferred, and submerged himself. As soon as her limbs began to listen to her commands agains, she picked herself up off the ground and sank into the same pool. She couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose a little as the water met her skin. The slight disdain on her face was not missed by the daiyoukai. He smirked.

“You’ve become a spoiled goddess.”

Mina blushed at being caught. She did her best to hide it behind a self deprecating smile.

“I suppose I have,” she had to keep her smile from falling into a smirk of her own.”I do hope you wont hold it against me, my great lord.”

The daiyoukai huffed before reaching a hand out to grasp a lock of her hair. Despite the moisture that clung to it, it still kept its silky nature between his fingers. He could still taste her release on his lips, stirring the insatiable beast inside. He tugged on his strand of her hair until she was pressed against his chest and descended on her swollen, pink lips. Who could say what the morrow would bring for himself and his spoiled goddess. All he knew for certain was that she tasted of mint and nettles and, for tonight, he would have her over and over until she could take no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was steamy. Gotta love how sassy Mina is getting. Also, I feel its really important I say this- even though Mina's scars were healed, she would have still been beautiful if they didn't. A scar doesn't make you ugly, it only acts as a testament to how strong you must be to have overcome the injury. Every single one of yours scars, or birthmarks, or whatever else paints your skin is uniquely you and, therefore, beautiful.
> 
> Much Love!


	23. The Catalyst

Mina knotted her obi tight around the waist of her new kimono and peered at her reflection in a nearby pool. The elementals had left her a new set of clothing with her before leaving, but she hadn’t had a chance to look at it until now. 

The kimono was an almost navy blue, fading to white at the ends of the long sleeves. The obi and uraeri were a light azure, similar to the shade of Hyōfū’s eyes. As she looked into her own eyes within the still pool of water, at the way her snow white hair lightly cascaded over her shoulder and how her ruby eyes seemed to contrast perfectly, she couldn’t help but smile a little.

_I actually look like a goddess now_. 

Another figure with silver hair entered her view within the water as a hand came to rest at her waist. She leaned back against the owner of the hand, but a stray thought had her turn around to face her mate.

“Sesshomaru? I meant to ask you before but...er, got a bit distracted,” a light smirk pulled at one side of his lips and the goddess resisted the urge to smack his arm. “Oh, don’t be so smug!”

The daiyoukai scoffed, but his face was relaxed and eyes warm.

“What is it you wish to ask?”

“Before those elementals pulled me down here, I saw Hyōfū talking to you. What did he have to say?”

Any warmth that Mina had perceived in his expression melted away until only his characteristic, steely gaze remained. He looked away, over her snow white hair.

“The old god had much to say, but little of importance.”

Mina’s brow furrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“I feel like there was more to it than that.”

The daiyoukai swiftly turned toward the exit of the cavern, his voice echoing off the walls as he walked.

“I do not lie.”

Mina rushed to follow behind him, nearly falling as she tried to keep pace with him on the stairs.

“And I do not believe you! He must have said something to you for you to act this way, so what did he say?”

He continued his ascent wordlessly, leaving Mina with a growing ire. She wondered how mad he would be if she continued to pester him, but decided it was not a fight worth her energy, at least not right now. She couldn't stop the childish huff that escaped her lips as she wordlessly followed the daiyoukai. As they hit the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru stopped, so abruptly that his mate nearly stepped on the furs that trailed behind him. His voice was hushed, and lower in tone than he usually spoke.

“The old god explained what happened to snow gods and goddesses when they see those they cherish perish, and what the consequences may be should I continue to stand by you,” his shoulders seemed to tighten. “I will speak no more of this.”

Mina stared with wide eyes at the flowing locks of silver that hid his back from her. His confession felt like a blow to the stomach, but not because of the words he spoke. The way he had said them, like a secret, or a warning, had her chest tightening to the point she felt the need to clutch at her chest. Then a realization hit her even harder.

_What if he leaves again, trying to keep me safe from whatever this is?_

The daiyoukai began to walk again, but Mina frantically grasped at a sleeve. Golden eyes met hers with a glint of warning over his shoulder before she tightened her grip on his haori. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“Sesshomaru?”

He turned so he could study her. He could easily see the fear in her wide eyes and in her posture. It was as he had expected; divulging the information he had received had left her scared for her safety. He did not fault her for it, not after injuries she had sustained so recently. Yet, still, her voice was so fragile, that the daiyoukai could not help but raise a hand to her pale cheek against his better judgement. Her lip lightly trembled before she spoke again.

“You aren’t going to leave me again, right? I can handle whatever those summer kokoro throw at me, I know I can, but I can’t handle you leaving me again...not now.”

A single tear glistened at the corner of her eye before falling onto his claw. He felt his own eyes widen before he remembered himself. Once again, this strange woman had surprised him. 

The picture the old god had painted for the daiyoukai were he to succumb in the coming battle had not been a pretty one. One of two outcomes would lie ahead for his mate, and neither were fates he would wish upon her. Not this woman, who he had found himself wanting to protect above all others.

He had had every intention to leave. To spend one last night with what was his before he left. He would have found a way to aid her, amassing an army to command for her if he must, but he would not die where she may see. And yet, here she was, unafraid of what the future held for her if the worst came to pass. The daiyoukai closed his eyes, dipped his head low, and moved his hand to the back of her neck before kissing away her fallen tear. He moved his lips to her ear.

“If that is what you command, My Goddess, then i shall not leave your side until the breath leaves my body.”

The woman tugged a strand of his hair and planted a kiss on his lips. She looked him square in the eye, their foreheads nearly touching. Her gemstone-like eyes were full of determination now.

“Neither of us will be dying any time soon. Do you hear me? So don’t even think about the worst happening. We will win.”

Sesshomaru huffed his approximation of a laugh as he straightened.

“As you say.”

He would stay. How could he not when she looked at him in that way, and spoke as she did. 

A group of elementals emerged from a nearby corridor and scurried over, quickly grabbing Mina by an arm and gently tugging.

“My Lady! The Lord is searching for you! It is of the utmost importance!”

Mina gave her mate an apologetic smile before she was spirited away from his side by the servants.

Yes, he would stay. He would remain at her side til his dying breath.

White hair fluttered into her eyes as Mina was rushed into the large room Hyōfū seemed to favor by the elementals. They hadn't told her what caused this level of urgency, they would only reply to her questions with 'quickly'. As the door slammed heavily behind her, she saw him sitting where he usually did. She quickly brushed the rebellious strands back into place behind an ear before approaching the old god. He watched her as she approached, eyes full of an emotion Mina couldn't place. The expression was so out of character that it threw the woman off. She knelt next to where he sat, anxiety growing in her stomach. She made to ask him about what had him in such a state, but he spoke up first.

"I am glad to see that the healing waters of Yukiyama have revitalized you. Are you fully recovered?"

She couldn't help brushing a hand against her leg through the silk of her kimono.

"Yes, I think I'm completely healed now."

Though his eyes seemed relieved at the confirmation, the set of the god's jaw was still grim. Mina wondered if he may still be thinking of the conversation he had with Sesshomaru and gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Hyōfū?"

His glacier eyes looked past her, into a corner of the room. She followed his gaze and saw a stone table she hadn't noticed before with something black stretched across it. 

_Something isn't right_.

An aura of wrongness seemed to emanate from the table, her base instincts screaming to stay away, but she had to know. She stood and walked towards the table. After a few steps, a powerful, acrid odor assailed her. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve as tears welled at the edge of her eyes. She made it to the table and found that something had been covered with a white linen. Trembling fingers reached toward the cloth.

_Don't do it! Run away!_

She swallowed her fear and lifted the sheet, and immediately gagged. The smell was overpowering, filling up the room and suffocating her. Mina coughed and blinked away tears, trying to understand what she was seeing. On the table was a black heap, indistinguishable from burnt kindling aside from the ghastly smell. She almost turned to ask Hyōfū what it was when a limb there, and a leg there revealed what lay before her.

Sprawled over the stone was a snowbird, or what had once been a bird. It's pure white feathers had been singed nearly to nothing. It's neck had been broken in several places, the beak snapped in half. Across it's charred chest a symbol was carved, one Mina recognized as the one Hyōfū used to signify the summer gods. Her fingers gripped hard at the edge of the table as her stomach turned.

The old god joined her and covered the fallen bird with the sheet once more. At least with the corpse out of site, the bile in her throat seemed to dissipate. She swallowed hard against it.

"Hyōfū….what happened to this animal?"

Her voice trembled. Hyōfū sighed, mournful.

"It is a reminder of what came to pass in your last skirmish. And a threat of what is to come."

Rubble pushed under her fingernails as she gripped the table hard enough to scar the rock. Her jaw clenched so hard her teeth began to ache.

_So that's why I'm so afraid…._

She looked over the small, crumpled figure hidden under the sheet. 

"They tortured this animal just to insult me?"

"They will do far worse if not stopped, my dear."

Mina took in a sharp breath. Then another, longer breath. Once more, to clear her mind. She stepped away from the table and rolled her shoulders. 

She could feel her anger driving through her. While, in her mind, she knew it was just a bird and that this is what they wanted, something about it infuriated her. This was _her_ domain, and they had defiled it. She had only just recently accepted herself as a goddess, and she had promised that she wouldn't fail again. The sick in her stomach turned to cold fury. Her gaze was firm as she looked to her mentor.

"Then we stop them."

Hyōfū's eyes widened just a little before he nodded and began to make his way out of the room.

"Come with me."

The winter god and goddess swept through the grand hall to the opening of Yukiyama, gathering the attention of nearby elementals as well as the daiyoukai and his vassal. The elementals quickly followed behind. With a quick glance from Mina, Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to find the young demon slayer that had joined them in their travels before following the growing crowd. 

Hyōfū did not stop until he stood on the large outcropping before the grand mountains, the valley a chasm of white snow below him. Mina breathed in the ice air deeply as it whipped around her, the winds anxious to heed the command of the old god, their master. 

For the first time, the mournful set to Hyōfū's eyes faded away, leaving a clear and stern expression. The years seemed to fall from his face, and he seemed to grow larger as he looked over the valley. Mina couldn't help but stare in awe. Even Sesshomaru felt himself subconsciously stiffen as the aura from the god grew until it encompassed the entire valley. He lifted both arms in front of him and the wind died away. Snow stopped falling. It was as if he had frozen the world, or that all held its breath in anticipation. His eyes flitted to Mina before he turned back to the valley and spoke.

"Hear me!"

His voice bellowed through the valley with unnatural force, so full and thunderous that it felt like the mountains were the ones speaking. It seemed to ring out to each tip of the mountains and back, touching each blade of grass, each stone as it passed. Mina felt as if she heard it within her soul more than she did with her ears. He waited until the last echo faded before continuing.

"The balance between the Old Ones has been shifted! If not corrected, the world shall burn to ashes at the hands of those who hold dominion over Summer. At their hands, my children, my sisters, my kin have been slaughtered," his voice caught on the last word, and Mina felt her heart ache, for his loss and for her own as well. She wondered not for the first time how long he must have sat in these icy halls alone, with only his memories to keep him sane as he waited for her arrival. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but the moment was gone as quickly as it came, his expression fierce once more.

"Elements of the Winter's Night! I summon thee! Heed the call of your Lord and stand with tooth and claw bared! RISE!"

Hyōfū's shout was like a gunshot, breaking through the still world he had created before. All at once, things began to move again. 

Wind whipped wildly around the outcropping, throwing cascades of snow in every direction as it went. The cracking of branches added to the medley as trees were swept into the torrent. Mina grabbed at her hair and pulled it to her side to keep it from flying around and stared down into the valley, strange movement catching her eye. At first, it just seemed that the wind was moving the snow around that had already fallen to the earth, but Mina quickly realized more was at play. Her realization was confirmed when she heard Jaken and Kohaku gasp in shock.

Within the valley as well as all around them on the outcropping, torrents of wind and snow began to coalesce into nearly solid figures. Snow and ice on the ground pooled together and built itself into beings. Even some of the trees ripped their roots from the ground and twisted bare branches into new figures. 

While many of them looked like the humanoid elementals she had grown accustomed to, Mina was shocked to see so many take other forms. Some took on the appearance of high level youkai. Some barely took any recognizable form at all. The vast majority donned the glamour of winter animals. No matter their form, as soon as they were fully realized, each elemental turned to face the old god and bowed reverently. 

The snow goddess stood stock still as a small, white fox walked up before her and Hyōfū and did it's best approximation of a curtsey. It's form wavered, and the woman realized its fur was made of snowflakes instead of hair. Though it's mouth did not move, a voice rang out from the fox, high and sweet.

"We have assembled, My Lord. What would you ask of us?"

Hyōfū looked over the valley, at the mountains that were his ancestral home. He looked over the spirits he had summoned, some as old as he, some fresh to this world. And he looked to his progeny, the bearer of his failures. He was so tired. Tired of pain, tired of sorrow. More than anything, he was tired of defeat.

"We go South, to snuff out the flames."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few chapters to go. I'm hoping you guys didn't feel the first half was too out of character for Sesshy. Next chapter should be ready soon.
> 
> Much Love!


End file.
